What a question can lead to
by breXanime
Summary: : Kaname & Zero a married couple living happily with 2 abnormal wolves and Triplets!... "Zero- nii how did you and Kaname- nii meet?"asked a the 13 year old girl as her sisters stayed silent waiting for Zero's answer
1. Chapter 1

What a question can lead to

Pairings: Kaname x Zero, Yuuki x Aido, Ruka x Kain, Shiki x Rima, Seiren x Takuma, OCs x OCs,

Category Romance/humor/family/Adventure

Summary: Kaname & Zero a married couple living happily with 2 abnormal wolves and Triplets!... "Zero- nii how did you and Kaname- nii meet?"asked a the 13 year old girl as her sisters stayed silent waiting for Zero's answer

Hi fanfic readers Bratty bre here and this is my first fanfic everrrrrr but I hope you all enjoy it and by the way the characters will be out of characters most of the time but I will try to keep them in character at certain times oh yeah anddddd

I don't own vampire knight or the characters in it but I do own Yuuta, Esterallia, Anise, Anna, and Alice and more OC I will name in the chapters

Chapter 1:

"All right Anise, Anna, Alice, just spread your wings and flap slowly and time yourself then increase your speed." Said a young man with silver hair and light purple-ish eyes. Today was a sunny day slowly turning into evening but it was very windy a perfect day for practicing how to fly. They were out in a grassy plain just outside the forest.

"Zero-nii are you sure this is right, I mean you don't even fly and stuff". Said a girl with brown hair and eyes, but her hair is short and choppy with a bob style to it. This is Anise the oldest of the triplets.

"Yeah I'm sure; I'm only basing this on watching a bird fly." Zero replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Then that means its an EPIC FAIL we are going to die!" exclaimed another one of the triplets with also brown hair and eyes but her hair is in two low pony tails and her bangs framed her face perfectly. This is Anna, she is the middle child.

Three figures were sitting in the shade under a tree two animal figures and one human figure with dark brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. He found this quite amusing to watch, considering that these three children are part neko and tenshi.

"So Zero did the bird fly or did it get eaten?" asked the last of the triplets and the youngest, Alice. She had pale skin, pale hair but her eyes are as blue as the sky and sea, her hair came down to her waste but the ends were curled and her hair would hang in front of her shoulders and behind her back. When others look at her, its seems as if she's glowing.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing instead of making this an interrogation?" Zero said while glaring at them

"…Is that a rhetorical question?" the three asked at the same time just to annoy Zero. With that Zero's eye started to twitch in annoyance as he started hearing muffled laughter from his lover.

"KANAME, STOP ENCOURAGING THEM AND YOU THREE GET YOUR BUTTS-"

"Zero-nii we don't have butts yet… we are only thirteen." He was cut off by Alice comment. Zero heard more than one out burst of laughter coming from the shaded spot, but not only from Kaname but also from the two animal forms that belonged to two wolves. One is female with silver fur, like Zero's hair and also the same colored eyes as Zero, her name is Esterallia The other wolf is male with dark brown fur and red eyes, his name is Yuuta. These wolves were not normal size or normal wolves for that matter; they are 4 times bigger than your average wolf.

"Get. Your. Butts. In. The. Air." He said through gritted teeth.

"…" They just stared.

"NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and thats when they started. After that he walked over to the shaded tree were Kaname, Esteralla, and Yuuta was. He sat himself in Kaname's lap and made himself comfortable. This just made Kaname smile lovingly at Zero.

"Zero my love you seem tired." He chuckled when he saw zero had a scowl on his face and he kissed him on the cheek lightly and started to move toward Zero's lips until Zero spoke.

"It's not that I'm tired Kaname, it just those three being crazy little Terrors but …" he started to trail off and started messing with the ring on his finger. Kaname noticed how Zero face softened and wanted know. "But what Zero?" he asked softly.

"It just they bring so much life and joy to us it's hard to believe that _they _would use them and not care for them and not even want them in _their lives_ anymore just because of what they can do. It's hard to believe we would be raising kids and they turned out _like this_." Zero looked over at the girls and watched with a warm- loving smile, he was brought back to reality when Kaname had spoken.

"You are right Zero they have brought more happiness to our lives and to our friend's lives. The chairman Cross even sees them as his granddaughters." He laughed little at that. "But what did you mean by they turned out like this?" he asked waiting for an answer. He then became concerned when Zero started shaking and burst out with laughter.

"I meant because they like to drive me crazy, I don't make sense anymore!" He said that and he and Kaname both started laughing. Yuuta and Esterallia both had smiles on their faces when they finally stop laughing they all turned to watch the girls.

With the Triplets

"Ok all we need do is to flap are wings so-" Alice was cut off by her sisters cheering and turned toward them to see they were in the air.

"We're finally flying this soooo cool!" Squealed an excited Anna as she and Anise flew around in a circle. _"if they can do it then I can do it too."_ Alice thought with determination in her eyes. So she started to spread her wings and began to slowly flap them, then began increasing speed. She still hadn't realized she was off the ground because she had her eyes closed. Alice then opened her eyes slowly and when she notices she was in the air she began cheering and flying around like her sisters.

"This so amazing, I get to travel to any place in the world now without buying a ticket!" Alice cheered as she started doing loops in the air. Zero, Kaname, and the wolves came over to where the girls where.

"Good guys you three finally got it down. Now try to land, Kaname will be there to catch you when you fall." Right at that moment a huge gust wind blew Alice and her sisters in different directions. Anise landed in a tree all tangled, while Anna landed on Zero, Alice was being blown around like a rag doll in the sky, yelling for someone to come help her.

That's when Anise and Anna got back in the air to help their sister. The three manage to latch onto each other's hands.

"ZERO-NII, KANAME-NII HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LAND!" The girls shouted at the same time hoping to get some help.

"ESTERALLIA, YUUTA get behind me and Kaname brace yourselves for some pain and upcoming soreness." As he said that everyone got into position with Zero and Kaname standing by each other and with the wolves standing behind them. Now to get the girls.

"YOU GUYS COME LAND THIS WAY, KANAME AND I WILL CATCH YOU! COME ON NOW WHILE THE WIND IS DIED DOWN!" After Zero said this the three girls were charging toward them with all their might. Until the wind started up again, pushing the girls toward Zero and Kaname with to much force.

"OOOFFF!" was all that was heard before everyone was in a tangled heap on the ground with the girls on top of Zero and Kaname.

"Is everyone alright?" Kaname asked with a groan only to be answered with groans.

"Owww, my head." Whined Anise.

"My hip." A whine that came from Anna.

"UUHHH My spleen, I think I dislocated " Said a groaning Alice.

"You three want to know something?" asked Zero

"What is it?" asked Anna

"You three suck at landing" Zero sighed as he finished

"Saw that coming." The three girls said at the same time

Every one was silent for a few seconds before everyone started laughing. This is what they all loved with moment full of fun, laughter, and just spending time together as a family even if they are not related by blood. Once the laughing died down they all got up and started heading home since it was starting to get dark and they wondered how that happened, they notice time flies when your having fun. It was already dark but the moon lit up sky, they were on a trail leading back to their home.

Alice and her sisters were behind Zero and Kaname talking until Alice got an idea and started grinning evilly her sisters saw this and started to walk a little slower, then began to talk to Alice by mind-to-mind.

"**Alice what are you planning in that sick brain of yours?"** Anise asked suspiciously.

"**Yeah sis whatcha planning and will we like it?" **asked Anna.

"**Oh yeah you guys will love this and the three words of my beautiful plan ****Piggy back ride ****but alas who will be the victim of this wonderful plot?" **Alice asked dramatically.

"**How about Kaname-nii since we messed with Zero-nii all day and hey how about we get Zero-nii in on the fun." **Anna says and tells Esterallia and Yuuta about their "Plan".

"**Okay Yuuta-kun, Esterallia-chan just act normal when we start the madness but you guys can laugh when we get Kaname-nii." **Anna said with a small giggle. Both wolves started shaking there heads.

"_**Well we won't tell them and we had nothing to do with this madness." **_Yuuta replied.

"_**You do realize that when Kaname-sama gets free from you guys you will have to run for lives?" **_Esterallia turned her head to face them.

"**We know just go it with, Hey Zero-nii, don't turn around or react." **Alice said quickly but luckily Zero didn't react. He only answered back.

"**What are you planning this time child and if it involves me your dead so spill it." **He just got to the point.

"**Well the girls and I plan on attacking Kaname-nii and thought you wanted in on it sense we only bothered you today and decided to give you a break and the name of this plan is what we are going to do, The plan is called piggy back ride sort of. So just claim a body part, are you in?" **once Alice finished her explanation, Zero had to bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"**Yeah I'm in, when I get on his back is the signal, also when we get off him we will have to run for our lives so what do you guys call?" **Zero laughed a little in his mind because he is actually going with their plan.

"**Ok I call the chest**" says Alice as she and her sisters get ready.

"**I call the left leg." **Anise replied.

"**I guess I got the right leg, ok Zero-nii we are ready just waiting for you." **As soon as Anna said that, Zero focused all his attention on Kaname. Zero slowed down a bit and before Kaname notice he jumped on his back.

"Gotcha!" Zero yelled as he jumped on Kaname's back laughing at the look on his face.

"Z-Zero!" Kaname was surprised but laughed anyway. He was trying to get a laughing Zero off his back until he noticed the added weight to his legs and on his chest; all laughing at his situation.

"You g-guys get off hahahaha!" Kaname couldn't get any of his words out because of all the laughing he was doing.

"No we will never let go Kaname-nii, PHASE 2 OF 3!" Alice yelled this and the girls started tickling his sides. Kaname roared with laughter and lost his balance and fell on the ground, Zero jumped off at the right time. The girls stopped their assault on Kaname to let him catch his breath. Once he got his breathing under control he glared at Zero and the three little terrors that were sitting on him with grins on their faces.

"I am going to-" Kaname wasn't able to finish because of Alice's outburst; which sent Zero, Yuuta, and Esterallia into a laughing hysterics.

"PHASE 3 OF 3… RUN AWAY!" after that she and her sisters ran towards the house using their animal speed. Kaname just stared in shock he then turned his attention to the laughing forms on the ground and glared at them.

"I assume you three knew what would happen and did not tell me about this?" said a glaring Kaname; they all just nodded trying to catch their breaths.

"_Those four are the ones you need to deal with Kaname-sama, Yuuta-kun and I had nothing to do with it, But if you want the ring leader I suggest you go after Alice-chan._ Esterallia stated knowingly. She started to become nervous when Kaname looked toward the house with a dark smile adorning his features he then turned to Zero with the same look. Zero then became tense and one look at Kaname told him to run.

"Um I'll see you guys at the house bye." Zero said that quickly and used his vampire speed and shot toward the direction of the house.

"I wonder what the looks on their faces will be like when those four realize they do not have a key to get in the house and I do." He chuckled and continued at a slow pace to the house. Yuuta and Esterallia just shook their heads and followed. Wondering why their family is crazy but loved them nonetheless.

With the triplets

"Why why why why why why now of all times do we not bring our keys!" Alice yelling as she was banging and clawing on the doors of the house or well instead of a house they lived in a rather big mansion that was in the forest for safety reasons. Her sisters were just staring off into space trying to figure out how to get into the house until a twig snap caught their attention.

"Hey Kaname is on his way to get us and you all are standing out here." Zero looked at them with wide eyes, usually when stuff like this happens they are in the house hiding especially if it's Kaname.

"Zero-nii do you have a key! Please tell us you have a key!" Anise yelled franticly still clawing at the door.

"Well the only one I know who has a key is Ka-na-me." Zero stated slowly and turned to the three girls to see wide eyes.

"We need to hide" they all stated at the same time and hide in the garden maze that was behind the mansion.

"Do you guys think we'll be safe here?" Anna asked in a whisper to the others they all nodded. They were all in a corner part of the maze and there was only one way in to get them.

"I say we stay here until Kaname-nii forgets about us." Anise suggested. They all nodded but froze when they heard footsteps and a certain voice accompanying it.

"You all should just come out and face the music" Kaname continued to talk while the others just held their breaths and remained still. He continued. "The first person to come out will receive the key and maybe some mercy."

The three nekos and the hunter started backing into the corner more and more until Zero got an idea. He turned to the girls with a smile on his face and winked at them before walking out of the corner into the outside hall surrounded by plant walls with white and red roses on them. The triplets knew this was a way to escape so they changed into their animal forms and went through a little opening in the plant wall. After they were through they went to the forest to hide in one of the trees that had a small hole right in the middle of the tree.

With Zero

When Zero had walked out he went straight to looking for Kaname, he didn't get very far when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a certain someone's breath was on the back of his neck giving him chills.

"So did you come out because of my offer or some thing else?" Kaname asked with a raised an eyebrow and smirk. Zero turned in his arms to face Kaname with a smirk of his own adorning his features.

"Tsk tsk Kaname you know me better than anyone that I just don't give up easily but I just might because I'm tired and I want to take a nice hot shower so I can sleep _with you_ and give me the key. Oh yeah I'm sure the little terrors are hiding in the forest in their favorite tree with the hole in the middle of it." He kissed Kaname on the lips for few long seconds and was pleased with what he saw.

"So am I forgiven?" Zero tilted his head to side.

"Yes Zero you are forgiven I will be with you shortly and the doors are already unlocked." Kaname smiled at Zero and kissed him before speeding off into the woods to get the little terrors. Zero went inside and got into the shower for twenty minutes after his shower he changed into his night clothes and walked over to the king-sized bed which was able to fit like ten people, he and Kaname slept in together, he got into bed and snuggled into the thick soft covers. He was about to drift off to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Zero answered. It was Esterallia and Yuuta that came in.

"_Oh Zero-sama we are sorry did we disturbed you?"_ she asked and Zero shook his no. She smiled

"_We just came to tell you goodnight and give Kaname-sama and the girls the message also." _She said with smile on her face. He nodded with a smile on his face.

"I will and sleep well you two." They nodded and left the room closing the door behind them. "I wonder how the girls are doing right about now." Zero thought aloud.

With Kaname

He arrived at the place were the girls would be but hid his presence; he then walked slowly and quietly to the tree. Once he was in front of the tree he moved to the side of it once he started hearing movement and whispering. _"I found you all."_ Kaname thought with a smirk on his face. He had set up some small traps especially for the little terrors now all he had to do was wait until they thought it was safe to come out which would be in a few seconds. _"3 2 1." _He counted down in his head.

"_Hey guys I think its safe to come out._" He was right on the money when he heard Alice.

"_I think we should wait a little longer or run as fast as we can to the house."_ Anna suggested while sticking her head out to see if Kaname was out there.

"I_ don't see Kaname-nii I think we can leave now." _Anna added. They all started to climb out and still didn't know Kaname was there. Once they were out of the tree they changed back to their human forms but with their tails and ears sticking out.

"Ha! I told you guys Kaname-nii would give up on us now let's go home- AAAHHH. What the heck!" Anise was currently hanging upside down by rope. Kaname was now leaning on the tree still not known to anyone. One of his traps worked, now he just needed to what for the others

"I think that is known as Karma or being cocky." Anna said with smirk and continued. "Hold we'll get you down WOAH!" the same thing happened to Anna and she was hanging by Alice. Alice looked at her smugly "Oh I believe that is known as Karma, Anna, Alice try to get us down sense someone failed at that." Alice nodded and was looking at the ground carefully so the same thing wouldn't happen to her. She looked at the ropes her sisters were hanging by and extended her nails into claws and shot them at the ropes. Her sisters fell to the ground not so gracefully, once they were back on their feet they were about to thank Alice when they heard footsteps and laughing coming from the tree they were hiding in.

"So are you little terrors done hiding from me or are you just going to continue running?" he asked amused. The girls tensed, until they got an idea. They turned to Kaname and before he knew it he was tackled to the ground with three girls on top of him.

"We are very sorry _kana-nii_." They said at the same time using the nickname they gave Kaname when they were five. He finally sat up but the girls were still clinging to him.

"Sorry is not going to cut it." He paused and looked to see them giving him the puppy eyes. "And don't even try that because you three know full well that it won't work." Kaname said with a smirk.

"I know, Operation warm the heart." Alice said this and they all hug and kissed Kaname on the cheeks. They wouldn't stop until they got a smile or laugh out of Kaname. That is when he suddenly fell back looking dead.

"Oh no we killed Kana-nii with too much love!" cried Alice. They all crept forward slowly and didn't see Kaname's hand twitch. They were about to touch his face when his eyes snapped open and he grabbed the squealing girls into two his arms and started giving them kisses, they considered this as cooties.

"Ew he's giving us cooties!" the girls squirmed and giggled at the same time with Kaname holding on to them tightly so they wouldn't escape. Kaname was laughing at their choice of words. He finally stops his assault of giving the girls his so called cooties.

"Well come on you little terrors it is time to for us all to get home Zero is probably asleep." The three nodded and started heading home while still clinging to Kaname. They were walking out of the gardens until Alice spoke.

"Hey Kaname-nii how did you and Zero-nii meet?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Kaname just smiled, he knew this question would come up soon, so he decided to answer her question tomorrow with Zero.

"Well for me to answer that question Zero would also need to answer if you would want the whole story, Zero and I will tell you in the evening tomorrow when you three get us up." They nodded.

"Okay you guys can tell us tomorrow evening." With that they all retired to their rooms to get some rest. Kaname entered Zero and his room to find his lovely hunter all snuggled in the covers asleep. Kaname went to take his shower and when he came out; he put on his night clothes and got in bed with Zero. He smiled when Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist; Kaname also wrapped his arms around Zero and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

I hope you guys enjoyed this please tell me what you think and what I need to improve on so I will be able to apply it to later chapters and please be nice about and I will explain the story of Alice and her sisters

REVIEW Please


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Still I no own Vampire Knight or it character

I own Anise, Anna, Alice, Yuuta, Esterallia, Haruna, and Moriko

Well this chapter will explain Alice and her sisters and also the wolves please enjoy

"hjhjh"= regular talking

"_hjhjh"= thinking or in their animal form_

"**hjhjh"=mind to mind talking or singing or flashback**

It was 6:00 in the evening and Zero was starting to wake, he saw the time and realized he woke up pretty early. He knew the girls were either in their rooms reading or watching TV in the den, he knew they woke up in the morning and be lazy until he or Kaname woke up. Zero had a feeling the girls would burst into their room about something with the two wolves behind them trying to stop them. He didn't think about it much and just cuddled with Kaname.

"_Hm maybe I should wake up Kaname now."_ Zero thought but got an idea instead of just calling his name, Zero opted to kissing Kaname awake. He looked up at Kaname's sleeping face then started to move forward to Kaname's lips he was so close to those sweet lips until…

BANG

The door was slammed open and entered the little terrors; Zero knew his first thought was right about them bursting in. "Zero-nii how long do you and Kaname-nii plan on-on-on- AH!" Anna stop in her rant when she saw Zero was about to kiss Kaname.

"Anna what wrong with yo- EW ZERO-NII IS GIVING KANAME-NII COOTIES!" Anise shouted. That's when Alice decided to end this screaming game and surveyed the situation… Just to make it worse.

"I told you guys they might be doing… Stuff but did you two listen Nooo. You two just had to burst in and look what you did you two scarred yourselves for life because you didn't listen to the younger and smarter sister." Alice stated with her arms crossed over her chest. This is when Zero decided to speak up

"Hey-"

"BUT WE ONLY CAME IN HERE BECAUSE YOU SAID THESE TWO WERE AWAKE!" Anise and Anna yelled at their sister, Zero was now sitting up holding his face in his hands with his arms propped up on his legs while watching the scene before him happening

"You guys-" He tried again but was interrupted and was wondering how Kaname can sleep through all this.

"Woah, woah you guys are to close and your in my danger zone also I _said_ I think Kaname-nii and Zero-nii _might_ be awake _I never said they were_, so you guys need to listen and get your facts straight." The three girls continued there argument oblivious to Zero being awake.

Zero just sighed and looks over to his husband. "How can you sleep with all this noise and not wake up?" Zero groaned but stops to see a smile on Kaname's lips, Zero's eye brow started twitching in annoyance. _"Was he awake this how time and didn't say ANYTHING?"_ Zero yelled in his head.

"Nn I am not asleep and never was." Kaname chuckled when he opens his eyes to look at an angry Zero who looked ready to kill and he was right.

"YOU JERK!" Zero yelled as he started beating a laughing pureblood with his pillow. Zero continued on with his rant and beating a laughing pureblood and failed to see the three girls sitting at the edge of the bed laughing at the sight and waiting to be called on.

"Zero l-l-love you s-s-should c-c-calm down." Kaname said between laughs.

"WHY. _Bam._ WOULD. _Bam_. YOU. _Bam_.TELL. _Bam._ ME. _Bam._ TO. _Bam._ CALM. . _Bam._ DOWN. _Bam._ WITH. _Bam._ THIS. _Bam._ INSANITY. _Bam._ IM. _Bam._ DEALING. _Bam._ WITH. _Bam._ Each word he said he hit Kaname with the pillow.

"Because the girls have a question for both of us." Kaname turned to girls telling them to come over. Anise and Anna came over and got under the covers with Zero and Kaname but Alice was looking at ceiling making gurgling noises, basically she was off in her own little world. So Kaname took one of the spare pillows off the bed and threw it at her, it hit her in the face and heard a 'bull eyes" from Anna, which made her fall off the edge of bed onto the nice hard floor. Kaname was chuckling while Anise and Anna were in full blown laughter; Zero was glaring at Kaname and trying really hard not to laugh.

"K-Kaname you didn't have to throw the pft pft!" Zero soon went into a laughing fit with Anise and Anna. Alice got off the floor with groan and glared at the four laughing figures in the bed.

"Kaname-nii you didn't have to throw a pillow at my face I could've died from lack of air and brain damage and-" Alice was cut off by Anise and more laughter came.

"You have a brain? The world is full of surprises." She said with smirk.

"SHUT IT ANISE and and and argh! You guys are dorks!"she turned away from them pouting and mumbling about abuse and being the youngest but she wasn't really mad just faking, sitting Indian style with her arms crossed over her chest her cat ears were down and her tail was all puffed out instead of being smooth.

"Alice." Zero called her but she chooses to ignore them.

"Maybe we should throw another pillow." Suggested Anna before she and anise started giggling. Zero flicked them both on the head.

"Alice don't you want to snuggle with us?" He asked but got mumbling in return so he used his vines to pull the pouting neko into his arms.

"…" she didn't say anything but only glared and pouted harder.

"Kaname look what you did you broke her maybe we should give her something like Vampire Kisses!" Zero looked at Alice then back at Kaname who was already seated by Zero. Alice was then placed in between them she knew what was coming next but didn't say anything. Next thing she knew was being smothered in kisses and trying very hard not laugh but soon she was laughing and squirming when Zero and Kaname were poking her sides while still giving her kisses.

"Zero-nii Kaname-nii! St-stop hahaha, you guys could help me!" she was trying to push Zero and Kaname away from her, Anise and Anna decided to help her out. Anise going for Kaname and Anna going for Zero. They both got pillows and started hitting them with it Zero and Kaname finally gave up so they all just lied in bed with Anise on Kaname right, Anna in between Kaname and Zero, and Alice on Zero's left.

"So what's the question you three wanted to ask us?" Zero asked that's when the girls perk up and answer at the same time with wide eyes.

"We wanna know how you and Kaname-nii meet and if you two ever liked each other or if you two were good friends before you became lovers." Zero and Kaname looked at each other before chuckling and Kaname answered

"Well make yourselves comfortable because it is a long story, we may have to explain some of it the next day in parts, but before we explain where are Yuuta-kun and Esterallia-chan?" Kaname looked at the girls for an answer.

"Oh yeah they both went out on a date." Anna said making kissy faces her sisters just giggled.

"You two shouldn't listen to lies." Yuuta and Esterallia had just come into the room but were in their human forms but their ears and tails were sticking out. Yuuta was muscular but not super muscular he was the same size as the pureblood, his skin color was peach but a bit dark, his hair was dark brown and was long and came down past his waste and was in a low pony tail, his bangs framed his face, and his eyes were still red he was wearing jeans and a black button up shirt if women saw him they would see him as a sex god. Esterallia was like a girl version of Zero but was just a little shorter when people see them together they thought they were twins. Her hair was long and went a little past her waist but was braided in two braids and the hair color, skin color, and eyes color was the same as Zero's. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a white wavy skirt that went too her knees.

(I SUCK AT Detailing im so sorry back to story)

"Oh hey its Yuu-kun and Ester-chan." Anna replied and looked over at them with mischief in her eyes.

"Don't even think about it neko." Yuuta said warningly and she pouted saying she never has any fun. Zero turned them with a questioning look.

"Oh Yuuta-kun and I went to town to get some supplies but I hated it, why you ask because every guy was trying to get my number and was bloody flirting with me." She paused with a tired sigh but perked up wagging her tail and continued. "But Yuuta-kun scared them off with the coldest threats and being all cool then all went well, thank you Yuu-kun!" she exclaimed by giving him a hug. Yuuta blushed but hugged her back anyway he looked over were everyone else was to see smirks and silent snickering coming from them he let go of Esterallia and said he was gonna go change and with that left the room.

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Nothing really just telling these three how we meet or to put it simply how we became an item." Zero answered. She instantly perked up and jumped on the bed.

"Oh may I listen please, please, pleaseeeee? She was looking at them with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure why not I'm sure Yuuta-kun would want to know too." after Zero said this Yuuta walked in but was in his animal form, he hopped on the bed and curled up against Esterallia and she leaned back against him.

"Ok who should start first me or Kaname? Because you guys already know about our lives before we meet and how I tried to kill Kaname when I was 12 when he came over to the chairman's house for dinner and with the Rido attack." Zero stated.

"Um how about starting after Rido attacked." Anise stated Zero nodded and continued.

"After Yuuki became a vampire and regaining her memories and all that, I thought she was going to leave with Kaname because she thought it would be for the best, we both loved her very much but to our surprise she stayed and was dating Aido in secret for nine months before anything really happen, with out anyone finding out except the chairman knew." He paused to look at Kaname getting the 'if he hurts my sister he will think death is welcoming' look in his eyes but continued anyway. "I wanted to kill her so bad but I didn't and somehow I knew she was going to be safe with Aido or Kaname. Three months after the attack everything was back to normal. Aido finally confronted Kaname about him and Yuuki being an item. Kaname wanna continue from here?" Kaname nodded and started were Zero left off.

"Well when Aido told me about himself and Yuuki, I was beyond furious but I reminded myself that I was alive for her to be happy even if she did not choose me as her lover, but I told myself if Yuuki is happy with Aido then it was okay. I gave Aido my blessing and a few threats if he made Yuuki unhappy in any way. Zero and I became more tolerable of each other for Yuuki's happiness, we still got into arguments but not to the point were Zero would pull out his Bloody Rose. After a year went by, Aido asked Yuuki to marry him they later became engaged, right around that time Zero and I became friends in addition we came across you five, Haruna-chan, and Moriko-chan in the forest right outside cross academy, Yuuta-kun was around 13 years old and Esterallia-chan was 12 year old, you three were 5 years old, and also Haruna-chan was 5, Moriko-chan was 5 and It was raining that day." Kaname stated as he remembers how they all meet.

**FLASH BACK XD**

_**It was pouring down rain at cross academy, it was a week off holiday and the day class and night class went to see family. The only ones left at the academy were Zero, Kaname, Yuuki, Aido, Ruka, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Seiren, and Takuma. The Chairman was also there but was catching up with Yagari about the hunter association. Zero and Kaname were currently walking in the forest even though it was pouring down rain and soaking them to bone it felt soothing to them and just right. The two were also making jokes at each other and talking about other things.**_

"_**Zero what do you plan to do now that everything seems to be alright now? Kaname asked softly and turned to Zero.**_

"_**Well Kaname I-I don't really know yet I mean I know I could devote my life to the hunter association more fully now that I'm graduated from the academy but I want to try something else instead of just hunting." He paused and looked over to Kaname and saw his questioning look. "But before you ask it's a secret!" Zero puts his index finger to his mouth that held a smirk that Kaname thought was cute. Yes, he had developed a crush on the hunter but would never tell him about it.**_

_**Kaname chuckled "You are something else it's no wonder you act the way you do." Kaname continued walking with Zero by his side.**_

"_**What can I say; it's part of my personality." He said with shrug. Kaname was about to reply but some noise caught his attention and the smell of blood as well as Zero's. They both walked toward the bushes. Once they got there they were shocked beyond belief of what they found.**_

_**Seven children covered in blood that was being washed away by the rain, cuts, gashes burnt marks, whip marks, and other bruises that covered their bodies but what were most shocking were the ears and tails sticking out off each child.**_

_**End Flashback XP**_**( BUT WILL CONTINUE)**

"Well I think we'll stop there." Kaname stated only to get 'aws' from the girls, Yuuta just stretched and yawned.

"Oh stop you three were in here causing mostly me and Kaname mischief and chaos." Zero paused before he grinned evilly and looked at the red eyed wolf. "How about you three show how much you missed Yuuta-kun." The three neko transformed into their animal forms, and tackled Yuuta in a heartbeat; Esterallia moved out the way and laughed at the sight. Anise was on Yuuta back, Anna was hanging on to his neck, and Alice was on top of his head covering his eyes. He was trying to shake them off but just clung to him tighter. Kaname, Zero, and the she-wolf were laughing real hard to the point were they were holding their sides, they thought they were going to die from lack of air when Yuuta fell off the bed rolling around on the floor.

"_You three terrors get off!" _He shouted but his request was denied.

"_No no no" _the three said in a singing voice. Yuuta whined tiredly and just collapsed to the floor with the three neko children now sitting on his back but Alice was nuzzling his face.

"_Don't be mad Yuu-kun we show our love this way, do you not like our love?" _Alice asked with big blue cat eyes that made Yuuta heart melt, he just smiled in returned and nuzzled her back.

"_Now why would I be mad by you three showing your love?" _Yuuta laughed as the three neko we all nuzzling his face and purring. He soon got and idea and asked the three a question.

"_How do you three show ESTERALLIA-CHAN LOVE?" _he questioned out loud. Soon Esterallia stop laughing as her name was mentioned but didn't have time to react when the girls started nuzzling and licking her cheeks, she was giggling. Yuuta was a little a disappointed because the she-wolf was not tackled.

"_She gets licks and nuzzling but I get tackling and the floor" _he mumbled to himself he felt something pulling his tail and turned to find no one else but Alice pulling away at his tail.

"_And what are you doing to my tail_?" he asked but received a tug and giggling he knew she wanted to play so he got into crouching position and growled playfully at her.

"_I'm warning you neko let go of the tail." _He said but only got more tugging in return. So he trapped her under his paw and tugged at her ear. She batted his face in playful manor, he removed his paw only to have her hanging from his neck then she was pulling at his ear, soon enough Anna and Anise joined on the fun. The three were all on top of his head.

"_Oh I surrender you three are just too strong please have mercy_!" Yuuta begged dramatically with his paws covering his eyes. Zero and Kaname just watched with smiles on their faces with Zero leaning into Kaname. This is what they loved about this family even if they were not related by blood it didn't matter as long as they were like this nothing really matter not the past but the present and what it brings.

"_YAY WE WIN_!" the girls shouted running around in circles. Zero looked at the time and saw it was 7:00 so he decides to go ahead and wash up. Then start dinner for them.

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" He asked them then got thoughtful looks in return until Anise screamed spaghetti and meatballs with rolls on the side. So they all agreed to that, Kaname and Zero took a shower together of course and well things were going to happen. The wolves and the triplets left their room and closed the door knowing what was coming next and did not want to be around when that happened.

( )XO Sorry guys no Lemon not that good please forgive me, BACK TO STORY YOSH)

"I'm going to go practice in the garden." Alice said but continued. "Come get me when dinner is ready un'kay." She said before walking out the back door to the garden. They all knew what she meant by practice, it wasn't fighting, it was singing, singing her hymns. Alice was a muse a person that will sing the planets feeling in different and unknown and ancient languages, it was gift but also curse to her. Sure she can heal the most gruesome wound and even bring the dead back to life but if she was angered or sad just one song could end any living being's life or an eternity of being trap in a nightmare but the worst thing bringing destruction using all the elements by while singing. Alice could see spirits and souls that have already passed on into the next life. She would sing based on her feelings or what the earth is feeling and even combine the two, she also danced but dancing is her fighting style with a huge ring weapon as sharp as a sword and tambourines.

Alice Pov

I left out the back door going to my favorite part of the garden, I love this whole entire garden it makes me feel complete and all so nostalgic. I reached a part of the garden were white roses covered the plant walls and in the middle was a wide, huge oak tree with the greenest leaves covering but were slowly turning yellow, brown, and orange because fall was approaching bringing a slight chill to the air but I loved every bit of it. In spring there will be sakura blossoms; this tree is my friend and something precious to me. I got myself ready to sing whatever came to mind I felt something it was like something warm yet a little cold and soft and it seemedd like a secret then my mouth opened and out came the unspoken words.( L'espoir by **Kanon Wakeshima)**

**Ce piege que je t'ai tendu  
Ce fil de couleur cerise,  
Tombe dedans, esclave de mom amour  
Tu ne peux pas y echapper**

nerai wa kare no haato to amai deeto  
ano ko tachi ni wa zettai make taku nai  
koi ni raibaru wa tsukimono da kedo  
' RIOPSE ' tte tonaere ba muteki no mahou

risou wa yume ni toke te  
mou futari no mono da kara  
dare mo jama shi nai de!

hontou wa kotoba ijou ni kokoro wo kogashi teru  
dorama mitai na unmei wo  
egai te i tai

watashi ga shikake ta wana  
cherii iro no ito  
kakare ba koi no toriko  
mou nige rare nai

koi ni toraburu wa tsukimono da kedo  
' RIOPSE ' tte sasayake ba muteki no jumon

negai o yume ni utsushi teru  
futari no sekai ni ha  
dare mo haira nai de!

hontou wa kotoba de fuan na kokoro kakushi teru  
sunao ni koisuru watashi ni  
kae te hoshii

Ce piege que je t'ai tendu  
Ce fil de couleur cerise,  
Tombe dedans, esclave de mom amour  
Tu ne peux pas y echapper  
Tu ne peux pas y echapper

The music stops even though there are no instruments but the music plays in my mind and I go with that. I'm snapped back to reality by the clapping of hands and I turn around to see my family standing there with smiles, I just grin and give curtsey. We all head inside to eat some delicious food!

Back to Normal Pov

They were all sitting at the table eating and talking or asking what they are going to be doing for the week. The girls didn't go to school because they were beyond smart to the point figuring out the most difficult murder case or if a hostage is involved it would be child's play to them and it was. They were almost as smart as Kaname so they completed all grade level including school but the three want to go to high school normally to see what it is like when they are old enough.

"Oh that reminds me all of us will be visiting Cross-san at the academy tomorrow and maybe we might be there for a week." Kaname stated and was greeted with cheers.

"YAY we get to see ojii-chan!" the three cheered at the same time. Zero chuckled as he put his plate in the dishwasher the others doing the same. The triplets ran to their rooms to pick out an outfit to wear tomorrow and packing some clothes. Kaname, Zero, and the two wolves were smiling because they were not the only ones to be going to visit cross academy.

With the triplets

"I'm so excited we get to see Ojii-chan!" Anise said happily to her sisters, the three were already done with packing and stuff and were waiting in the den (lounging room) for the rest their family to join them so they could hear the rest of how they met. They were sitting on a long couch in the corner that was connected to another couch; they brought blankets and pillows just in case they fell asleep.

"Yeah, and don't forget we get to see Lily and all the other horses once we get there!" Anna stated while bouncing up and down with Anise, Alice been staring off into space but a smile formed on her face at seeing the chairman again. She was brought out of her thoughts by her name.

"Wha?" Alice turned to her sisters.

"We said are you okay and will you sing for us please?" the two asked with their hands together leaning on Alice, she thought for a second before answering.

"No." her eyes closed and she was smiling

Anise and Anna were about to beg but stopped at what their little sister said.

"We can sing together like when we were little." Her sisters nodded and were thinking of what to sing.

"Oh, I know we can sing **I have a dream**" Anise suggested and got ready to sing as they opened their mouths the words flowed out. (I have a Dream by Kalafina ^U^)

**Kouen no benchi de waratteita natsu no asa  
Sougen ga midori ni kagayaiteta  
Hontou ga mienai kimi no hitomi  
Donna iro?  
Kimi ga miteru sora wo mitsuketakute**

I have a dream sasayaka sugite  
Totemo kimi ni iesouni wa nai keredo

Asa ga kuru me wo kosuri  
hitogomi wo aruiteku  
Kurikaesu hibi no naka  
Chiisana yume wo sagashitsuzukeru

Kokoro nante kitto doko ni mo nai  
soredemo bokura wo tsukutte iru nani ka ga aru

Yakou ressha no mado kao utsushite shinjiteru  
mezameru no wa kitto hikari no machi

I have a dream  
nemurenu yoru mo mune no negai  
ikutsu sutesatta ato mo

Haru ga kuru kaze ga fuku  
bokutachi wa aruiteku  
kawaranai hibi no tame  
chiisana yume wo dakishimete iru

[soltei martia  
sesta i martia  
kontesi miato  
i siria vivia to  
mia konte imartia  
sesta imartia  
konte imia sa  
siria doche i vista to]

Toki wa yuku bokutachi wa  
Surechigai mata deau  
Kogoeteta fuyu no hi wo  
Kamishimete

Asa ga kuru kaze ga fuku  
hitogomi wo aruiteku  
kimi no tame boku no tame  
sekai wa yume wo tsumugi tsuzukeru

"You three just keep getting better and better." Zero said as he and the others entered and sat on the couch with them. Kaname asked were did they leave off with story telling.

"You were telling how you found us." Anise stated while Kaname nodded and began telling the story.

"So like I was saying when we found you guys."

**FLASHBACK XD CONTINUES**

**Kaname and Zero noticed the children were unconscious except one that was trembling and looking at them both with frighten eyes. Zero approached her and held his hand out to Alice; she shrank away from it and started to whimper.**

"**Shh Shh its okay we only want to help." Zero said soothingly to the child and moved closer to her. Alice thought it was okay launched herself into Zero's chest and held onto him tightly as if her life depended on it. Zero moved her up more so she had her arms around Zero's neck. Kaname and Zero grabbed up the rest of the children and took them to the Night class dorms sense it was closer than the chairman's office. **

**They both enter the inside of the dorms and heard surprised gasps come from remaining night class and Yuuki. She walked over to them grabbing one of the Anna; she then turned to others telling them to help out with other children. Takuma grabbed the girl with light spring green her, she had rabbit ears on the top of her head. Shiki grabbed Esterallia from Zero's back, Adio grabbed Yuuta, Rima grabbed a brown skinned girl with black hair and dog ears on top of her head. Kaname was left holding Anise and Zero still holding a trembling Alice.**

**Kain turned to Kaname and Zero. "Kaname-sama, Zero-kun, were did you find these kids and how did they get like this?" he asked while looking at all the unconscious children. His then landed on a trembling Alice who was still holding onto to Zero tightly, with her head buried in the crook of his neck. **

**We don't know how they got here or how they got these wounds." He paused then looks at Ruka. "Ruka could you please go get Cross-san and Yagari-san also if they ask, tell them it's an emergency." Ruka nodded before running out the door to get the chairman and vampire hunter.**

**Zero turned to the others. "We should probably take them upstairs and get them cleaned up." Everyone agreed and began getting up but stopped at the chairman's voice.**

"**Not before I have look at these children." Cross was entering with Yagari and Ruka not far behind them. "Great more brats to babysit." Yagari said with a bored look on his face. They set the children down on the long couch but Zero kept holding Alice. Once the unconscious children were set on the couch the chairman looked all the kids over with a serious expression that soon turned into shock, not because of the ears or tails but of reorganization. He turned to Alice who was still in Zero's arms.**

"**So he was right, it must have happened, but this was sooner than I expected." The Chairman thought with a sad expression on his usually happy face. He walked over to Zero; Cross reached out and put his hand on Alice head.**

"**Alice-chan" he said her name softly, she turned in Zero's to face Cross with teary eyes.**

"**O-Ojii-chan" she said in a trembling voice. Everyone was shocked to know the he had a granddaughter. Is he even married is what they all thought. Alice reluctantly let go of Zero held and held on to Cross.**

"**Alice-chan can you tell us how you and the others got here and what happened." She nodded but started shaking uncontrollably when she remembers what happened.**

"**It's okay you don't have to tell us yet if you're not ready, alright." He stated, her reply was a nod and a quiet 'Okay' before she fell asleep.**

"**Girls, could you please take the children upstairs and get them cleaned up. Adio, Zero, please help them with carrying the children." The six nodded and began going up stairs to the guest rooms that were never used. **

**After 30 minutes they came back down and Cross started his explanation. "Now that everyone is here I'm sure you want to I know how I know those children. But before you ask, no I am not married. I know them because their parents are really close friends and family." He sighed sadly. "I'm afraid there parents are dead, Alice and her sister's parents already passed though and were living with an aunt and uncle. We will just have to wait tomorrow when they have some strength to tell what happen. So until then everyone, have a nice night." He and Yagari left. **

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Well that's Part one of a very long story." Kaname said while stretching.

"Sooo you had a crush on Zero-nii but never told him about it." Anise paused but continued with a thoughtful look. "That so so …" she was trying to find the right word of what she thought.

"Cute!" her sisters and Esterallia chimed.

"Exactly!" Anise nodded. The boys just rolled their eyes.

"You four think everything is cute." Zero stated.

The girls smirked at him. "We think your cute Zero-_chan._" Zero glared at them.

"I am not cute, handsome yes, cute no." he was still glaring at them.

"Your right, your Gorgeous, beautiful, and-" Alice was cut off by Zero.

"Say it, and I'm going to-" was getting ready to tackle her.

"It." Alice said mockingly. "But like I was saying Zero-nii is-"

"Don't say it." He warned her.

"Pretty." She said it.

"Argh, that's it!" Zero tackled Alice and they both fell of the couch. He hated being called pretty and it actually happened before with the chairman calling him cute. The chairman ended up in the hospital for two weeks.

Alice took the opportunity to run out the room. "Get back here neko!" Zero yelled going after her.

"No your crazy, Crazy!" she screamed running down the halls.

Back in the den the others were just laughing and listening to the screams and yells. Then suddenly it became quiet.

"Do you think she's dead?" Esterallia asked.

"Nah, I bet she's just hiding." Yuuta replied and was right on the money.

"You conniving little neko, come out come out were ever you are." Zero called out while looking around in the rooms. Alice was in the kitchen in the bottom cabinet, covering her mouth to keep from laughing. Zero walked into the kitchen listening to any sound that might be Alice.

"Alice if you come out I'll give you hug." Zero knew how much she loved getting hugs, so why not sucker into one he thought to himself. Heard bumping sounds and pots and pans before Alice opened the cabinet and poked her head out with hope filled eyes.

"You'll really give me hug! Uh oh, I fell for it, shoot." She scolded herself then pick up a pot. "I have but one pot but beware." Zero took a step. "I'm gonna bop you one if you come near me." She held the pot up warningly. Zero just smirked and took a step toward her.

"But Alice-chan I really want to hug you." He replied innocently.

"No you don't, you want to kill me in a kitchen." She steps away from him into the corner of the counter.

"I promise I won't do anything to cause you physical pain." He had his arms out stretched waiting to give her a hug.

"So you promise you won't do anything?" she asked suspiciously. Zero nodded while smiling. Alice sat the pot on top of the counter and hugged Zero around the waist. He hugged back before slinging her over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes.

"Come on it late you guys need to go to bed." Zero said walking back to den.

"But it's only 2:30 in the morning and I'm not tired." Alice tried to sound like she was whining but failed.

"Yeah but we have to get up in the morning instead of the evening and we plan to leave from here at 11:00 in the morning." Zero went into the den; Kaname was just done explaining the same thing Zero told Alice.

Esterallia looked at Zero and Alice and giggled. "Alice-chan you like a sake of potatoes."

"That means I'm delicious and nutritious." She was still slanged over zero shoulder. Zero looked over at Kaname starting a silent conversation for a few seconds before sending the message to the two wolves.

Yuuta got up grabbing Anna and Anise while Esterallia grabbed Alice from Zero. "You three are going to bed so you can wake up in the morning." Yuuta said as he and the she wolf left not before Alice yelled to Zero and Kaname about waking them up when she wakes up.

Kaname shook his head while laughing a little. "I live with crazy people." He said out loud. Zero turned to him with a look that clearly said oh-and-your-the-one-that's- completely-sane.

"Come on I want to at least get some rest before Alice burst into our room when she wakes up, you know she is true to her word." Zero was pulling Kaname out the den and to their room. They already have their things ready for tomorrow. They reached their room, closed the door, and changed into night clothes, Zero wore just black long draw string pants, the same was with Kaname but his pants were dark blue. They got into bed wrapping their arm around each other with legs tangled before they drifted off to sleep Kaname and Zero shared a kiss full of love.

"I'm glad to have you as my lover and mate, and the others as family. I'm glad I have you all as my family." Kaname said lovingly to Zero before sleep took him but heard Zero replied.

"Me to Kaname, me too." With that they both feel into blissful sleep.

Well this was chapter 3 I hope you guys liked it and it explained some parts about Alice and her sisters and Yuuta and Esterallia don't worry I'll add more flashbacks as the story continues. Oh yeah when Alice, Anna, and Alice, Esterallia an Yuuta are at home or with the rest of the night class, cross, and Yagari they have their ears and tails out but when they are out in public like in the city or town they don't have them out.


	3. Chapter 3

What a Question can lead to

I do not own Vampire Knight

I own the OC characters

Enjoy my lovelies

Chapter 3

Everyone was asleep having peaceful dreams except Alice for she was tossing and turning, having dreams or rather nightmares of the past.

**DREAM/FLASHBACK**

**They were all huddle together in the room shivering and trying to stay warm. "Anise-chan, Anna-chan, are you guys okay?" Alice asked shivering moving closer to her sisters trying to help them stay warm. They were put in an icebox for no reason but their aunt and uncle called it discipline, they called it tortured and abuse.**

"**Don't worry about us Alice-chan we'll be fine, besides you were hurt the most." Replied Anise as she moved closer to her sisters.**

"**Yeah we're fine, Al-chan just try to get some rest." Anna suggested trying to reassure her. Alice nodded but not before the iron doors were slammed opened and two people walked in wearing big coats. **

"**So learned your lesson yet or you need another hour." Said the man while adjusting his big coat. He had dark murky blue eyes and short black hair he looked to be in his middle 20's.**

"**But we-we d-didn't do anything wrong Alexander-san." The man Anise referred to was their uncle, their dad's older brother. Standing next to him was his wife Victoria. They never referred to them as uncle or aunt, not with the way they are being treated. They were only 4 years old and experiencing part of the cruelties of world and life.**

"**Hmph, what impudence, I say we leave them in here till morning Alex-kun." Victoria said haughtily while flipping her red hair and narrowing her yellow eyes at the three girls.**

"**No my love, we'll let them out after they've had their proper punishment." He smiled sadistically, making the three girls tremble in fear. He pulled out two iron-wired whips giving the second one to his wife. They approached the girls with the same sick smiles.**

'**Why are you doing this to us' Alice thought as the whips connected with the cold skin of the three girls after at least two hundred lashings everything went black.**

**END DREAM/FLASHBACK**

Alice shot up in her bed breathing hard, sweating, and tears streaming down her face. She put her hands on her face and cried silently, she knew her sisters where coming since they could practically feel each other feelings or sense each other emotions, their mostly sensitive to Distress, anger, fear, and sadness. Anise and Anna walked in and closed the door; going over to Alice they sat on her bed and hugged their sisters.

Anna started petting Alice's head. "Did you dream about the past Al-chan?" she asked still petting her head. Alice was only able to nod before she broke down in tears.

"They won't stop, I-I'm so sorry." Alice sobbed out.

Anise and Anna just held their sister tightly before laying down." You don't have to apologize, we feel your pain." They told her drifting off to sleep.

Alice awoke feeling excited not even worrying about last night, though she did become a little upset but pushed that thought away, and began getting ready for the day. She went her bathroom to freshen up and take a shower. 20 minutes passed she came back out dressed in blue jean capres, a red t-shit that said 'if you say my music is too loud you're too old'.

Alice walked over to her bed and began shaking her sister awake. "Come on you, today we get today see ojii-chan! The shot up wide awake and rushed out Alice's to their own rooms to their own to ready. She looked at time 'Oh it's only 9:30 a.m.' she thought walking to the vampires rooms. She walked in and called their names only to get mumbling.

She jumped on the bed and pout while sitting on Zero; she started to bounce on him while talking.

"Come on you guys need to get up so we can go to cross academy to see my Ojii-chan!" when she got no response she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting and glaring as should could hope to burn holes in them.

"You two are the laziest vamp in histor- EEK!" She squeaks in surprise when Zero sat up and pulled her under the cover and began tickling her. "Zero-nii s-stop!" she laughed trying to push his hands away. Kaname joined in on the fun but decided to help Alice by pinning Zero's hands above his head while Alice tickled Zero's sides.

"Okay I give, I give!" Zero laughed out; once she stops he was trying to catch his breath.

"I am awesome!" Alice stated with a toothy grin before she began nuzzling Zero's cheek. Kaname scratched behind her cat earning a really loud purr and her tail curling in delight.

They both chuckled and Kaname began getting up he looked at Zero and Alice "Alright let's go ahead and get ready." Alice just stayed sitting on top of with a distant soulless eyes.

Zero sighed. "Do you mind-uh, Alice what's wrong?" Zero asked sitting up fully, cupping her face into his hand.

"Huh?" She came back to reality seeing to pairs of worried eyes.

"Alice did you just see or dream about the past?" Kaname asked.

"No I dreamed about the past last night, I don't know what's happening or what happened just now. I don't like it." She replied sadly. "But its okay I feel fine don't worry, now get up get up!" she said in a cheerful tone to reassure them and not worry over her. They all knew how she would put the past with the present or put both together. Alice could see the future, see a person death of how they died and the reason and if the person was murdered then she could see who murdered the person. Her sisters have the same abilities as her but cannot see the future or see who murdered a person.

Alice walked in to Yuuta's room and transformed into her cat self with wings. She saw Yuuta was still asleep; she flew up to the bed, then trotted over to Yuuta's head and pawed his head lightly.

"_Yuu-kun come on Yuu-kun get up, I want to see Ojii-chan."_ Alice bit his ear and started tugging on it.

"Five more minutes." He turned over snuggling more in the covers.

"_No five minutes, up now!"_ She tugged harder on his wolf ear and got no response. _"Fine I guess I'll go tell Kaname-nii about your secret stash of chocolate."_ Alice turned to leave but Yuuta grabbed her tail and pulled her back.

"You will do no such thing neko." He said warningly.

"_Will you get up then?"_ Alice asked while nuzzling his face.

Yuuta sighed "Fine I think Esterallia-chan is already making breakfast. Just give me five minutes!" he said tiredly.

Alice thought for a few minutes _"Oh okay but because I love you so much I'll give you ten minutes, on one condition."_

Yuuta arched an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Alice grinned. _"I get to cuddle with you!"_

He chuckled "Fine come on." Alice curled herself into a ball near Yuuta's stomach going into a light sleep.

Downstairs

Esterallia was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone while humming a little tune in her head. Anna and Anise were sitting at the table talking about what to do at cross academy. Kaname and Zero walked in and kissed the girls on their cheeks.

"Good morning beautiful people." Kaname said sitting down at the table.

"Morning!" the girls chimed.

"Where's the other two." Zero asked.

"Um I think Alice was waking up Yuu-kun, and getting ready not unless they both fell asleep." Anna answered.

"She wakes us up but goes right back to sleep I find that unfair." Kaname got up to wake up Yuuta and Alice. He opened the door leading to Yuuta's room, and saw how Alice and Yuuta were positioned and was glad he brought his camera with him. He took a quick picture then hiding the camera before waking the two sleepers up.

"Alice, Yuuta-kun, breakfast is ready but it seems you two won't be able since you want to-" The neko and ookami bolted out of the room heading downstairs to the kitchen with Kaname following at a slower pace. The three entered the kitchen seeing Zero slap Anise's hand away from the food.

"We didn't fall asleep. We were really relaxed and decided to rest our eyes for awhile." Alice said taking a seat next to she-wolf.

"Uh huh sure ya did." Anise replied sarcastically.

They began eating and talking with each other about what ever came to mind. After they finished breakfast they got everything cleaned up, put their bags in the car. After they locked up the house which consisted of barriers, spells, traps, and the summoning of 5 hell hounds. With that they got in the car and left.

"Road trip!" the girls screamed as they drove to their destination.

That the end of chapter three I hope you guys like this oh but before I forget I writing the story while I'm at school so putting up chapters will be slow but I will try to put chapters up on the weekends if I'm not to busy and when I have days off in school.

So please review You LOVELY-BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE


	4. PLEASE READ

**Notice: PLEASE READ!**

**HELLO FAN READERS WELL TO THOSE THAT ARE NEW TO MY STORY AND THOSE THAT ARE NEW TO IT.**

**IM STILL WORKING CHAPTER BUT MY MICROSOFT WANT TO ACT STUPID AND WONT LOAD UP RIGHT SO I HAD TO INSTALL THE MICROSOFT VIEWER WHICH IS LETTING TYPE NOW BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL WORK BUT DON'T WORRY I AM STILL WORKING ON WRITING THE STORY THEN TYPING AND BE HAVE PATIENCE WITH ME.**

**Oh and there will be a surprise and more characters in chapter 4 so stay tuned**

**Oh and how long should I make this story? I was just thinking to keep writing until I reach the climax of the story. Please message me on what you think you lovely people. Oh yes and before I forget NO FLAMERS ALLOWED I AM JUST A BEGINNER/NEWBIE IN WRITING SO KEEP YOUR DIRTY AND RUDE D*** COMMENTS TO YOURSELF. THIS IS FOR THE FUTURE JUST IN CASE.**

**THANKS FOR LISTENING EVERYONE.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not Vampire Knight Just the OC characters

It was an hour when they arrived at cross academy. Anise, Anna, and Alice were getting their bags calmly before than ran up the stairs not noticing the other parked cars. "We're coming Ojii-chan!" the three yelled over and over.

"Zero I told you not to give them apple cider when we left." Kaname said while getting his own bags.

"Not my fault, Kuran, you're the one who bought it." Zero replied back getting his own bags. They turned when they heard light laughter coming from the stairs.

"You guys seem to be doing well." The woman said, she had long brown hair, brown-reddish eyes, looked to be in her mid 20's, and she was wearing a cream colored long sleeved turtle neck and a long winter skirt. "It's good to see you two, Zero-kun, Kaname-niisama." The woman walked towards them then hugged them both.

"How have you've been Yuuki?" Zero asked pulling away from her but noticed her stomach was a small bulge, he smiled at her and she returned the smile in full grin. _'I wonder if Kaname will notice.' _He thought to himself.

"I've been fine Aido-kun has been taking good care of me but he's becoming a little mother hen worrying over me and waiting on me hand a foot. Oh but I saw the girls running towards Otou-san (**did I spell that right if not I am so sorry)** office but I hid myself before they could see me." She was rubbing her stomach and Kaname still failed to notice. "Oh where's Yuuta-kun and Esterallia-chan?" Yuuki asked and on cue the two wolves emerged from the car.

"Ah Yuuki-chan!" the she-wolf hugged Yuuki but not tightly because of her stomach. Yuuta hugged her then looked at her stomach and smiled at her.

"Yuuki where's Aido?" Kaname asked looking around for the ice noble.

"Oh Aido-kun is talking to Otou-san." She was trying really not to laugh at Kaname's cluelessness but it was so hard since he was considered a genius, so she grabbed his hand placed it on her stomach.

"Yuuki why did you- Oh God in heaven Yuuki you're..!" He trailed off as she nodded and giggled at his shocked face.

"I can't believe you didn't realize it right away, I guess all Purebloods aren't completely super geniuses after all." Zero said smirking while Kaname glared at him.

The pureblood smiled warmly at Yuuki before hugging her again. "I'm happy for you, Yuuki, and Aido of course." He said softly kissing her forehead.

"Well let's get to Otou-san's office to meet the others." Yuuki said while pulling both the hunter and the pureblood hands.

With The Triplets

The three burst into Cross's office. "Ojii-chan!" the three chimed. Cross looked up from the papers he was, then got up just in time when the girls launched themselves at him.

Cross laughed. "Wow you three grew and are becoming quite beautiful." He said hugging them tightly and giving them each a kiss on the forehead.

"We missed you Ojii-chan." Anise said.

"But I missed you more and Zero turned into a crab and he is mean and ate all the chocolates and locked me out of the house. Plus he is a big pervert." Alice said in one breath.

"Those are all lies and I am not a pervert!" Zero glared while entering the office.

"Yes you are, you're perverted for Kaname-nii!" Alice countered back pointing at a blushing Kaname as the Chairman laughed at her comment.

Yuuki giggled from behind her brother. "Alice-chan you have a point." Yuuki stated coming from behind Kaname.

"Yuuki nee-chan!" Anna screamed happily running over to Yuuki hugging her but looked at her stomach confusedly before the light bulb went off in her head. "Yuuki nee-chan is pregnant!" She shouted.

Yuuki nodded. "Yes you all figured it out by just looking at me except for one who shall not be named." She stated looking at Kaname.

Anise nodded then looked over at Zero. "Zero-nii didn't figure it out, I'm not surprised." Anise stated in a bored tone. Yuuta stifled his laughter as Esterallia and Yuuki giggled.

"For your information it was Kaname who didn't figure it out." Zero ground out turning his back mumbling about things always going on the hunter.

"Girls you shouldn't pick on Zero-kun." Chairman stated but continued. "Oh but before I forget Anise you and your sisters should go to the stables and see Lily and the horses and animals. Yuuta-kun, Esterallia-chan you should go with them." The five nodded before heading out the office then toward the stables. "I hope they like the surprise." He said taking a seat behind his desk. "You all can come out now." He called out.

The night class appeared or entered the office, everyone was there Kain and Ruka hand in hand, Aido wrapped his arms around Yuuki, Shiki and Rima entered the office while eating pocky, Takuma and Seirin entered the room with their arms locked togther. Everyone Minus Cross, Zero, and Yuuki, bowed to Kaname even though he told them they didn't have to do it anymore.

"Well all of you are here minus Yagari-kun but before we begin Takuma, Kain, did you take Moriko and Haruna to the stables or gardens I can't seem to remember." Cross said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"We took them to the stables." Kain replied in a bored tone. Cross nodded before getting up.

"Alright well let's go to the party room and setup the surprises for the girls!" cross said excitedly. They all got up and headed to the party room.

Aido looked over at Zero and smirked. "I always knew you were pervert for Kaname-sama Zero-kun!" he stated at a livid Zero.

"Shut-up you're as bad as those triplets!" Everyone just laughed.

With Triplets and wolves

They were running, Alice in the lead with her sisters behind her and the two wolves following.

"You guys the stables aren't going any where slow down!" Yuuta yelled.

"No way, you need to get into shape anyway and get rid of that flabbiness!" Alice yelled back making a sharp turn left that would lead to the stable house.

"I am in shape!" Yuuta shouted back."

"We're here!" Esterallia cheered but forgot Yuuta was right behind her and both went crashing to the ground with Yuuta on top of Esterallia (ooooohhhhh- cough-back to story). The she wolf was blushing like a fresh batch of tomatoes.

"I-I…uh Ah! Sorry Esterallia-chan are you alright?" Yuuta asked with a light but noticeable blush tinting his cheeks as he help her up.

"Un yeah, I'm fine, I should have never stopped liked that in front of you." she said quickly trying to stop the blush that was raising to her face. _'Though I would want to be held in your arms forever and your lips on mine.'_ She thought dreamily but quickly scolded herself. _'No Esterallia he doesn't see you as his mate but as a really close friend/best friend/sister. Sigh. Why is this so complicated? Oh he's talking back to reality._

"Hey are you okay?" Yuuta asked then put his hand on her forehead. "Are you getting a fever? Because your face keeps getting red." Yuuta stated removing his hand.

"Oh yeah I-I'm fine ha ha." She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Come on you two!" Anna shouted catching the wolves' attention as she opened the doors to the stables. Anise and Alice ran in surprising and waking the other animals.

"Hi everyone!" the five shouted to all the animals in return they got excited foot stomps and happy animal sounds as a hello or welcome back.

"We missed you all." Anna said hugging all the horses and other farm animals that consisted of three dogs and two cows and a wild rooster that was missing at the moment.

"Where's Lily-kaa-san?" Alice asked one of horses she's been petting.

"Two people are riding out in the field." The brown stallion replied back but in horse tongue. To humans or vampires, including purebloods and aristocrats or any type of vampire no matter what the level,

She nodded then smiled at the brown stallion. "Thank you Rock, lets go to the field that's were Lily-kaa-san is." Alice stated giving one last pet to the brown stallion known as Rock. The five left the stable house but unknown to them five other people where approaching the stables to feed the animals.

A boy with white hair that came to his shoulders, blue eyes and pointy ears, creamy peach skin, to be around 13 or 14 paused in his walking staring ahead with surprised eyes. "So they're back." He whispered to himself failing to notice the spiky red head, tan skin, 2 bangs framing his face with green eyes, fox ears and tail of course, behind him bumping into to him almost spilling the buckets of seeds and water.

"Oishi! I almost spilt these things!" yelled the Spiky red head and he started readjusting the four buckets he was carrying.

"Huh oh sorry Chris." The white haired boy known as Oishi apologized to the red haired boy Chris.

"Hey after were done with this we need to go to the party room." Said another boy with blue eyes, pale peach skin, and black hair.

Chris looked at him confusedly before voicing his question. "Why would we need to go there Kin?"

"Cross-san said we need to paint the party room over again" Kin said blinking his blue eyes that were full of boredom at the moment.

"Well let's get this over and done with. I don't want to end up sore and sticky like last time!" Kin's twin brother Kai shouted happily. The differences between the twins are their styles. Kin has long hair that goes a little past his shoulders but he keeps it in a low ponytail. Now Kai also has black hair like his brother but is short and choppy and his eyes are red instead of blue like his brother's eyes. They both always were different clothes instead of the same.

"Kai when you yell make sure it's away from me and not directly next to me." Said the last of the boys, he had brown skin, yellow eyes and short spiky silver hair that went back.

"Sorry Yaro." Kai rubbed his head sheepishly.

"But beside your yelling does anybody find this… I don't weird or stange." Yaro asked rubbing his chin.

"It's Cross-san how strange can he possibly get." Oishi pointed out and the others agreed with him.

"Well let's just get our chores done then we can think about it later." Chris stated walking ahead of the boys to the stable house. The four boys started following and just decided to ask questions later when they see the lunatic chairman, until they would continue finishing there daily chores.

The Okami and Neko

They entered the field that was surrounded by wooden post, which was used as the fence, the five quickly caught sight of Lily and the two people riding her.

Anise called Lily over and the stallion ran right over them like a bat out of hell.

"Wahh Lily slow down please!" Yelled rider, she had spring green hair with two bunny ears sticking out on top of her head, her hair was short and choppy but framed her face nicely giving her a some what bob style, pale cream skin and bright pink eyes, her little bunny sticking out in the capers she was wearing. Lily made an abrupt stop in front of the others.

Lily did you have to stop like that Haruna and I would have been flying through the air like rag dolls." Said a girl with black hair that came down to her mid-back the front of her bangs pointing left and right and looked untamable two pointy dog ears were on top of her head and her tail was sticking out of her pants and it curled and the end, she has light brown skin, and red eyes.

Haruna looked at the group before squealing in delight and jumping off Lily then hugging Yuuta tightly before moving to the other four with Moriko copying what she did.

"When did you guys get here?" Haruna asked excitedly blinking her bright pink eyes.

"About 12 minutes ago." Yuuta replied looking at the group with warm and nostalgic eyes before looking around for something or someone. "Hey where are Oishi-kun and the four at?" Yuuta voiced his thought out loud.

Moriko thought for moment as she spoke. "Well they may be doing chores but by now they should be finished." She stated.

"Hn. We might run into them soon." Yuuta said walking back to the stables. Esterallia caught up with Yuuta before the two having a conversation out of hearing distance.

"Should we start heading to the party room Yuuta-kun?" She asked looking at the male wolf.

He shook his head no. "Not yet we'll probably head go there in an hour or if Kaname-sama or anyone else comes to get us." He paused looking around then continued speaking. "For now we can laze about or just look around. We just need to keep them from going to the party room until we know it is done.

The she wolf nodded then looked behind her and smiling at seeing the girls talking animatedly to the white stallion using their hands as they talked expressing the conversation more. "It's so nice… to see them happy." She said mostly to herself not expecting a reply.

"It is nice to see them happy." He paused looking back at the girls then continued speaking as he looked at the blue sky. "You know I always thought we would always keep running never actually finding a place to call home."

The she-wolf nodded in agreement. "Yeah at that time we only thought about survival, staying together, going from place to place, and fighting of the ones chasing after us, finding whatever shelter and food we could scrounge up. But now we finally don't have to run for our lives because now we have a home and a family once again, we have a life again Yuuta-kun."

Yuuta looked at her and she meets his gaze. He saw so many emotions running through her eyes, he saw happiness, sadness, but what stood out the most was the relief.

"Yeah your right." Was all he was able to say before grabbing her hand. Esterallia didn't seem to mind at all with the contact. It felt right to the both of them; the two continued walking in a comfortable silence.

With the VK Gang

Everyone in the party room was almost done putting up decorations and setting the last of food on the table with the other different food was.

"Now everything is in place we just need the guests of honor and OPERATION: PARTY TILL WE PASS OUT is a go!" Yuuki said cheerfully jumping up and down like a child in the candy store. Aido was trying to calm her down telling her it may not be good for the baby or babies.

Yuuki put her hands on her hips. "_Idol-kun_ I'm only three months it's going to be awhile before I really start showing. So you better get use to me likes this because come what may you will be dealing with my food carvings and mood swings. But other than that it's okay for me to get excited. I just can't stress or over work myself." She paused then looked at her husband warmly. "So don't worry too much but I'm glad you do it makes you more attractive." She kissed him on the cheek before going to help Ruka with the stereo. Aido was speechless for once usually when he and Yuuki get into a debate over her health and the baby's or babies he would be giving her lecture and talk endlessly. In the end Yuuki would usually won, the score being 115 to 87.

"Fine." He sighed out.

"You're whipped." Zero said smirking while Takuma was snickering.

Aido blushed from embarrassment. "No! I'm just understandable." He said glaring at Zero.

"Looks like we weren't even needed." Kai said entering the room with his brother, Oishi, Yaro, and Chris.

"Cross-san you lied to us, we never had to paint this room!" Chris yelled while pointing at Cross who looked lost.

"Paint?" He said not really understanding until it finally clicked. "Oh! No you guys still need to paint and you'll have help but not today. Since you're here! Could you guys go get the others?" He asked and was met with 4 lost stares.

"You mean Yuuta-kun, Esterallia-chan, Anise-chan,"

Kin tensed up a little at hearing Anna's name. _'Anise-chan, Anise-chan is here? I wonder how she's been and how much she's changed.'_ Kin let his thoughts wonder as Oishi continued calling out their names.

"Anna-chan,"

Kai blushed light at his longtime crushes name _'Anna-chan is finally back and so are the others but Anna-chan… sigh. What would if she has a boyfriend? Well if she does operation terminate may commence. Muhhahaha.'_ Kai thought with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Haruna-chan,"

Chris's eyes brighten up with complete joy. _'My shy little spring rabbit is here! Happy days are here again!'_ He sang mentally in his head.

"Moriko,"

Yaro smiled a little. _'Maybe we could go for a walk around town or spar. I wonder which she would want to do.'_

"And A-Alice-chan." Oishi said her name so warmly but couldn't stop the stutter when he said her name as if it was a taboo he just broke.

"Ah so you saw them already then, good they should be heading back to the stables, or just walking around but they should all be together." Cross stated.

"Alright let's go get them." Yaro said turning to walk out the door with the other four boys following.

"Make sure you tell Yuuta then come back with out being seen!" Shouted to them.

"Okay!" They shouted back.

"Get into place and turn off the lights!" Cross said excitedly.

"Wait how will know they're coming?" Ruka asked from behind the stereo with Kain.

"Don't worry Yuuta or Esterallia will let us know by whistling or something." Cross said from behind the curtain.

"You never said anything about a signal." Rima pointed out but not as a question. She and Shiki were standing behind a pillar. Takuma, Seirin, Aido, Yuuki, Kaname, and Zero were all up on the second floor hiding.

"We'll know when they get here." Everyone knew by Cross's voice he was pouting. Then they all waited.

The five boys we're going to the stables to tell the two wolves the message but before they could even reach they dove in the bushes when they heard voices and figures leaving the building. The five females said they were going to meadow while the male of the group said he'll join them later, they left him alone.

"Oi! You guys can come out now, they're gone now." Yuuta called over to the bushes the five were hiding in. His wolf ears twitched when he heard movement and twigs snapping, only four came out the bushes.

"Where's Yaro?" the questioned until he heard pained grunts and "ow's" _'He must have landed in a prickle bush or thorn bush. Hope it was the prickle bush.'_ Yuuta thoughts were correct Yaro emerged out the bushes with pain written on his face. He also noticed how Kai and Chris were trying real hard to hold in their laughter.

"Ow Ow! Why would a prickle bush be there?" Yaro hissed out in pain then glared at Kai and Chris as if daring them to laugh.

"Anyway Cross-san is ready for you guys to come now to the room now but it's a surprise party so everyone is hiding." Kin said and started to turn to leave but faced the wolf again but Kai started. "And when you get there whistle or something then if you forget to do that then we'll just sense your presence." Kai said.

Yuuta nodded. "Alright you guys go head back, I'll get the girls." He said but notices the disappointed looks then they narrowed their eyes at the trees or ground. Yuuta had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. "And they don't have boyfriends and so don't worry so much." He smirked at their relieved faces and the blushes tinting their cheeks. He then started walking away towards the direction the girls went. "Tell Cross-san we'll be there in less than ten minutes!" He called to them before disappearing.

IN THE MEADOW

Esterallia was just sitting a soft patch of grass petting Anna's that was in her lap, the she would her fingers through Anna's hair and massage her cat ears with her other hand she was doing this while Moriko was braiding her hair. Anise, Alice, and Haruna were picking as many flowers.

"Ester-chan do you know how to make flower crowns and necklaces?" Haruna asked in a quiet voice. The she-wolf opened her eyes not really knowing when she closed them but smiled at the shy rabbit that she considers a little sister, she sees all the five girls and boys as little brothers and sisters. Haruna is a nice, sweet, kind, and gentle girl, all the girls are but in their own, she never really ask for anything but around others that she doesn't know she's shy and becomes quiet and it's in her nature but most of the time when she's with her family (VK gang the wolves, Alice and her sisters, Moriko, Oishi and the other four boys and the animals) She is more energetic and open, the other four are sometimes like this also and the she-wolf cant help but love them for it.

They set the flowers they picked on the ground. Anna sat so Esterallia can show them how to make a crown they already knew how to make necklaces.

"Well let me see you tie this here and twist them together like this but not to tight and try to make it a circular shape and… Wha-La! Your very own crown!" Esterallia said happily placing the crown on Haruna's head then she gave a mock bow. "All hail Haruna-sama ruler of the land and us all." The she wolf joked giving another mock bow. The girls just giggled and laughed at their little game like they used to when they were smaller, crowning a queen or princess. If Yuuta was there with them he would have been prince saving the princess or was being the beast guarding the princess. One time when they were about 7 they tried to act out sleeping beauty but instead of one the girls being sleeping beauty they forced Yuuta to be sleeping beauty and Esterallia to be prince charming. It was embarrassing for the two wolves and they felt more embarrassed by the laughter coming form the Pureblood siblings, after that they decided to end the little game completely.

"Ne Ester-chan, are you dating Yuu-kun yet?" Moriko asked innocently, she only asked because she saw the two holding hands and smiling.

The she wolf blushed at the question but answered anyway. "No! No we're not dating but-" she mumbled out the rest of her words quickly.

"What was that?" Anise and Anna asked.

Esterallia looked at the five girls. "Can you guys keep a secret?" She asked and the five small girls nodded then she continued taking a deep breath. "Well I-I lik-like Yuuta-kun a lot. Well it more than like… I love him very much and realized my love for him just three years ago. But as much as I want his love he will only see my as his sister, best friend, and a comrade… Nothing more." Her expression became so sad it looked as if she was going to cry but smiled though you could tell it was sad. "But it's okay as long as we're friends and together its okay." She finished lowering her gaze to the ground a little.

Moriko puffed up her cheeks and stood up. "It's not okay you love him and I bet he loves you just as much as you love him! More than an ally!" Moriko said in a determined voice.

"Sister" Alice corrected her.

Right! Sister!" Moriko said again determination written on her face.

"How do you know?" Esterallia said in an amused voice feeling a little bit better.

The triplets rolled their eyes then replied at the same time. "Because he is already in love with you!"

"R-Really!" she was shocked but then started doubting it. "No, no way! There's no way he sees me more than that but maybe…" she trailed off going to her thoughts.

"Well we can talk about it tonight just us girls!" Anise suggested and they all agreed.

"Why? We have plenty of time now-" Esterallia was cut off by a piercing howl filling the air. "Oh I guess not, that was Yuuta he said we need to go to the party room!" She got up and they left the meadow meeting with the other wolf.

"_**Don't worry Ester-chan it's our little secret!"**_ Alice said through a mind link.

"_**Thanks you guys."**_ Esterallia replied to Alice and the girls, who smiled.

"Well let's go." Haruna said walking forward the others following.

Time skip (not in age)

The seven where standing just outside the building, were the party room resided in. The five small girls looked at the building suspiciously.

"Ever get that feeling of being watched or expecting something." Alice said perking her cat ears up to get any sounds from the room but everything was quiet except for the birds were singing away.

"Well… yeah I have that feeling of expecting something more than being watched." Anise answered as the other three nodded.

"Well let's go let's go!" Esterallia said happily while pushing the girls into the room Yuuta following but then closed the doors.

"Hey! I can't see." Anna complained flinging her arms around for someone or something.

"Wait I'm looking for the switch" Haruna said feeling the wall until she felt a lump. "Found it!" she flipped it on then…

"Surprise!" Those who were hiding jumped out startling the five girls but laughed at their expressions. Haruna was covering her mouth with both hands her eyes wide, Moriko eyes were wide but confused, the triplet's eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open.

"Wha-When…how?" Anise couldn't form a sentence so Alice asked for her.

"How and did you guys get here?"

"Without us seeing you?" Anna, Haruna, Moriko added.

"We're ninjas." Seirin and Yuuki said at the same time.

"Wait so the only way or ways this could happen was that you guys met up while we were distracted or…" Anise trailed off but then realized something.

"Talking with each other on the phone." The girls said together.

"What's wrong? Is it so bad we didn't tell you anything?" Kaname said coming down the stairs and a slightly flushed Zero.

Moriko and Haruna ran up to the Pureblood and hunter. "Kaname-nii, Zero-nii! They said with cheerful voices as they glomped them.

The Hunter and Pureblood laughed. "It's good to see you two again." Zero said smiling;

Kaname patted their heads then looked up the stairs. "You guys can come down now." Kaname said still staring at the stairs.

The five boys came down from the stairs and next thing they knew they were tackled to the ground by their crushes. Cross had video camera tapping the whole everything.

"How's my little dragon!" Alice said giggling at Oishi surprised and red face.

Yes, Oishi is dragon the last one making him very rare, mostly to hunter organizations. He choose to stay with Cross since he knew his parents could trust the chairman, plus they were and still are really good friends. After they his parents left him with Cross to throw off Myth hunters, hunters who hunt creatures of myth like dragons, fairies, and other creatures, vampires were also on their lists but left them alone because they don't want to start a war and get on the New Council's bad side, which was still unknown. He hasn't heard from them since but he knew his parents are still alive to this day and probably watching him from a distance because of the strong link they have.

"This dragon would like it very much if you would get off him." Oishi said sitting up with Alice sitting between his legs.

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I missed you Oishi-kun."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her back. "I missed you too Alice-chan."

"So happy to see you again spring bunny!" Chris said cheerily grinning hugging Haruna wrapping his long tail around her and himself. Chris was a fox demon and fox spirit he has five tails but keeps one out so he doesn't draw attention to himself. He's able to cause illusions and control fire.

She just smiled shyly and snuggled his chest and hugged him back. "Me to, I missed you."

"Anna-chan my sex kitten!"

"Kai-kun my little demonic slave!" she said and the two embraced each other using the nick names they gave one another when they were smaller.

It is true that Kai is a demon just like his brother but they're half shadow demon and the other half was an angel demon. Angel demons are able to control light and purify but their wings would be black and white. Black for the demon and white for the angel even though their nature says other wise for most of them, some would act like true demons and have a chaotic nature while some would be gentle and caring. Shadow demons have control over darkness and shadows, are able to summon fiends from hell itself but must have a contract with that fiend or demon. Also they must prove themselves worthy and go through test then fight the fiend or demon it self. If they failed then the fiend or demon would kill that summoner or make them suffer damnation in hell for eternity.

"Yaro-kun!" Moriko ears were perked up as her tail was wagging while she hugged Yaro. Yaro was a vampire half was pureblood and the other half was human. Mother a pureblooded vampire which was part of the Kuran line making him Kaname's cousin and his father was a human that was a hunter in the Vampire organization. His father asked his mother if she could turn him and she said she could and ask if this was alright. His father replied it would be okay then just smiled at his wife warmly telling her to go ahead.

"Hey Moriko-chan." He said smiling at her before hugging her.

"Kin-kun, why haven't you been emailing me!" Anise asked while hugging Kin.

Kin laughed when she started pouting. "Gomen Anise-chan a certain someone has been keeping us busy lately." He stared accusingly at the Chairman.

"Oh I see I forgive you then!"

"I got everything recorded and I will send this to Yagari! I'll make copies this was just too adorable for words." Cross kept ranting on and on about cuteness and love and that entire hubbub. Zero turned to look at the doors when he felt two very familiar presences coming towards the doors before two figures walked in.

"So did we miss the party or are we on time?" Asked a man that looked exactly like Zero, eyes and all, though his hair was a little longer than the Hunter's hair but not going past his neck.

"Actually you're right on time… Ichiru, Maria." Zero said smiling at his twin and his fiancé who was holding his hand. Maria smiled back at him and greeted everyone.

Ichiru lived during the Rido attack because of Shizuka coming back making him pureblood vampire even she knew he would never be able to be turn by her so she fused with him and gave the last remaining energy she had left to Ichiru giving him her powers and traits. Also her blood mixed with his, fusing them together making him a pureblood. Maria also survived the Rido attack when things had settled she apologized to everyone for bringing danger and threatening Yuuki and Zero. So Maria wanted to start over with everyone and began getting on good terms with everyone. Zero and Ichiru began spending more time together. Zero was actually thankful to Shizuka for saving his brother even after all the pain and suffering she caused him his grateful to her for bring him his brother back. A month after that Maria decided to head back to her home to live with her family, Ichiru decided to live with her and be a somewhat bodyguard… no more like her protector but she was more than ecstatic to have him by her side. With that the two left promising to visit as often as they could.

As quick as their names left Zero's mouth the five girls bolted to Maria and Ichiru. "Maria-nee, Ichiru-nii!" the two laughed as their legs were hugged.

"We're happy to see you to!" Maria chimed hugging the girls back along with Ichiru.

"Enough chit-chat let's party till we're sick!" Yuuki shouted already high on sugar. Aido massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed but didn't say anything.

And with that the Party went on, the room actually the whole building was full of laughter and music, night had already fell but the party continued. Takuma, Yuuki, Ruka, Alice, Chris, Kin, Shiki, and Rima were laughing their butts because they pulled a prank on Kain, Kaname, and Aido. Cross had his video camera out and was recording everything since the party began. Yuuta was blushing and Esterallia was cheering and laughing at the scene. Zero was busy stopping a nosebleed while Seirin, Maria, Ichiru, Yaro, Kai, and Oishi were trying to stop Aido from freezing them but that didn't stop the six's laughter. The prank that was pulled was Chris causing an illusion using Shiki and Rima transforming them into Kaname and Aido he then transformed Ruka into Kain. Next they placed fake Aido in the middle of fake Kain and fake Kaname, After that they started saying perverted things to each other before going into a fake make out session behind the tables making fake noises and moans and shaking the table. Anna and Haruna were hugging Kaname's legs telling him it's only joke and its okay even though they were laughing to. Anise and Moriko had done the same comforting to Kain and kept their laughter under control until…

"AHOOOOOOOOOOHHHH Kaname-sama!" the fake Aido or Rima moaned loudly. Anise and Haruna were leaning on Kain for support holding their sides and trying to breathe.

"Aido, how does it feel?" The fake Kaname or Shiki moaned lowly

"Are you ready for the next level Hanabusa?" The fake Kain, Ruka, whispered in Aido's ear.

"Ah! Kaname-sama, Akatsuki you both are too big!" Aido cried out in pleasure. Chris dropped the Illusion and was cracking up on floor with the others. Aido got loose and was chasing Ruka, Shiki, and Rima around the room.

"I don't see why you're upset; one of your fantasies just came true." Yuuki said before going back to her fit of laughter. The three ran from Aido and hid behind Yuuki for protection. Kaname was blushing and sulking while Zero hugged him. Kain just had bored look on his face but you could tell he was surprised and embarrassed.

After that they began eating, Kaname wanted revenge so he looked at Kain and Aido to see them staring at him for permission he nodded then looked at Yuuki quickly as if telling them she was his target to the ice noble's horror but the three agreed anyway.

Kaname started levitating Ruka's, Shiki's, and his sister's food, said sister glared at her brother. "What do you think you're doing-?" her question was cut off by cake getting mashed in her face just like Ruka and Shiki.

Zero was shaking and covered his mouth to keep from laughing at their expressions. Yuuki replaced her shock with a sweet smile before doing the same trick, three pieces of cake landed on Kaname, Kain, and Aido.

She then mashed cake in Zero face. "That was for laughing." Next thing they all knew a food fight started. Alice, Yaro, Haruna, and Kai were throwing food at Esterallia, Rima, Zero, and Yuuta. Kain poured juice all over his wife Ruka, Kaname and Shiki were rolling around on the floor smearing each other with whatever food they could reach. Aido made ice cubes and put them in Yuuki's shirt. Kin, Moriko, Oishi, and Anise were hiding behind the tables since they were assaulted by Maria, Cross, Seirin, Chris. Anna and Ichiru suddenly had water balloons and were on the second floor landing throwing them at everyone. Then they got the last but biggest water balloon that was the size of a baby elephant **(I know its impossible just use your Imagination). **Anna grabbed it carefully at the top and lifted it before flying to the top middle of the room before dropping it. Screams were heard and everyone except Ichiru and Anna were soaked to the bone and covered in cake.

Cross looked the room over then clapped his hands to get their attention. "Alright wars over lets get this mess cleaned up so we wont have to do it tomorrow." With that said everyone began to cleaning up the mess and taking all the curtains down. Group 1 consisted of Yuuta, Aido, Haruna, Oishi, Kai, Kaname, Anna, and Maria, they had to mop and sweep the floor. Group 2 was made up Kain, Esterallia, Ichiru, Chris, Yaro, and Ruka, they had to move the tables back to storage and put what ever remaining there was in the kitchen. Group 3 was Alice, Moriko, Anise, Zero, Takuma, Kin, and Seirin, they had to hold the trash bags and pick up and wiping food off the wall. Cross made the pureblood princess sit down much to her displeasure. About 2 hours later the room was clean again and everyone was exhausted. The kids actually fell asleep up against the wall leaning against each other and all cuddled up together. The adults couldn't help but smile at the scene Maria brought out her camera and took a picture, she smiled at her actions. Cross woke the boys up while Yuuta picked up Anna and she started purring at the warmth she was receiving, Kaname carried Anise buried her head in the crook of Kaname's neck, Zero picked up Alice and she snuggled more into his chest, Kain carried Moriko and she growled a little for being moved but went right to sleep, Takuma carried Haruna bridal style her rabbit ears twitching. The five small boys were in their rooms knocked out not even changing out of their clothes. The Chairman lead them to the other guest rooms, one room would be were Esterallia and the girls would be staying since there are six queen size beds. They changed the five girl's clothes then tucked them into bed before bidding one another good night going to their own rooms.

Unknown to those in cross academy two pairs of eyes were watching the their every move from the trees but unknown to them someone in the group knew they were there but act like they didn't notice, Yuuta decided to warn Kaname and Zero of their unwelcomed guest. He knocked on the couples door's and entered when he was told he could he closed the door and leaned on it before casting a spell making the room sound proof and giving the intruders a fake illusion and instead of what was happening now.

"What's up Yuuta-kun" Zero asked when he noticed the wolf's serious face.

"Kaname-sama, Zero-sama, I'm sorry for disturbing you but we have _unwelcomed guest_." He growled out the last part because he knew who they were.

"Yes we know we sensed _them_ right before _they_ came on to the campus, don't worry Cross-san and everyone else knows they're here besides the children." Kaname said his face becoming blank yet serious.

Zero glared at the bed sheets. "Cross-san knew they would pull something like this. He decided to have a chat with them, though I don't believe they're here for the greater good." Zero said then he sighed leaning against his lover.

Yuuta nodded turning to leave. "Alright well goodnight."

"Yuuta before you leave, can I ask you something?" Zero asked, and the wolf nodded.

"So you tell her yet? Because if you didn't I suggest you tell her before this week is out and take her on a date or something." Zero Suggested smirking when the wolf started blushing, he said goodnight to them quickly and left to go to his room.

Kaname chuckled while wrapping his arms around his hunter. "You know you shouldn't tease him, Zero."

Zero smiled pressing him self more against Kaname. "I can't help it, its fun seeing him blush. Plus it's good for black mail."

Kaname laughed lightly then kissed Zero passionately before letting sleep take them both. The both are worried of what tomorrow will bring but plan to be on guard for anything unusual.

FINALLY CHAPTER 4 is done man its 6:49 am! I am so sorry this took forever guys but a lot of things happened like Dec 12 my aunt on my dad's side of my family died and we went to the funeral in Georgia and now we are back in Georgia again because another one of my aunts died and this is on my dad's side of the family so right now it's hard for him and my Grandmother but I will try to be strong for everyone. So it may take me long to write chapter 5 but I hope you enjoyed this chapter but what will the next chapter bring.

PLEASE REVIEW YOU LOVELY PEOPLE AND NO FLAMERS ALLOWED THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY. OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR STAY SAFE AND DON'T DO STUPID THINGS THAT WILL GET YOU KILLED OR IN THE HOSPITAL. TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVES.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Me: I do not own VK or its characters and I don't own Naruto and his characters (you'll see soon of what I mean with Naruto*giggles*) I own the OC's and this Idea for the whole entire fic now on to the main attraction!  
**

**Yuuta rolled his eye: You have no life why did this take long for you to write**

**Me: Hey! you try handling three family deaths and being gone from school for a whole week and having to do make up work then the week after starting exams (Which I passed) and-**

**Yuuta: Ok Ok I get sorry-hugs me and I turn into a chibi-**

**Chibi me: hee hee hee-giggles like the crazy person I am-**

**Yuuta-sighs-: Enjoy the story**

"hjhjh"= regular talking

"_hjhjh"= thinking or in their animal form_

"**hjhjh"=mind to mind talking or singing or flashback**

**Note: When Esterallia and Yuuta are in their wolf forms they are the same size as the two wolves from Princess Mononoke(LOVE THAT MOVIE****)**

**And this chapter it's going to be mostly about our two favorite wolves**

It is 5 in the morning and Cross is sitting in his office quietly waiting for his guest to arrive. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he gave permission to enter. Two figures walked into the room closing the door behind them, the chairman narrowed his eye at his visitors that stood in front of his desk. One figure was male and the other female, Cross decided he was going to get right to the point with these two and forget formalities.

Cross stared at the two with a blank face and cold, narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here Alexander, Victoria?" he asked in a cold emotionless voice.

Alexander put a hand on his chest as if he was in pain. "Why _Cross-kun_ is that any way to welcome your guest or your _friends_? I am truly hurt that you are being so cold; we just came to visit an old friend." Alexander said he and his wife both smirking.

"Either tell me what you two are doing here or get out." Cross commanded his face still blank.

"Well we only came to see you old friend and to see how you are fairing." Victoria said in a sweet voice but Cross could hear the venom in it, so he decided to stop their little game and get to business.

"You two are no friends of mine and I believe you see me the same. Now I'm tired of this little game of 'Here to see old friends' and I will not repeat myself, so I suggest you answer or get out." The Chairman crossed his arms over his chest glaring at his visitors but they did the opposite of what he said.

Victoria laughed before she spoke. "Is it so wrong we come just to visit?" She asked her voice full of amusement.

"Not unless you want a death wish which I'll happily give you both." Zero said coldly as he came out from the shadows Bloody Rose in hand and loaded. He was not the only one to emerge from the shadows, his twin brother with his sword, Yuuki with her scythe her eyes glowing red, and her husband Aido right beside her he began decreasing the temperature in the room, Kaname stood next to Zero, his eyes glowing red with rage, Seirin position herself in front of the male pureblood while Takuma stood in front of Yuuki his sword also in hand. Yuuta stood beside Cross in his wolf form growling lowly in his throat loud enough for the two visitors to hear. Maria, Shiki, Kain, Ruka, Rima, and Esterallia now awake were in the girl's room watching over them to make sure nothing happened but also kept watch over the boys.

"Well almost all the gang is here, and showing such hostility." Alexander looked over at Yuuta, his smirk darkening more at the wolf. "Cross I suggest you tell your mutt to quiet down his growling is giving me a headache." He said with the same evil smirk still plaster on his face.

"_I'll stop my growling when I have your head between my teeth separated from your body maggot!" _Yuuta said his growl louder and he started barring his teeth and snarling at Alexander and Victoria.

"I suggest you watch who you are talking to, flea bag, or I'll use that head of yours as a trophy and your body as my new coat." Victoria said in a warning tone her yellow eyes glaring at the wolf but he returned it with his own fierce glare.

"You harm one hair on him you'll be wondering why you're staring up at your body instead of down **(1)**." Yuuki hissed out her scythe glowing in the moonlight dangerously as if waiting to shed blood.

"Hmph, so the little princess is here and oh my she's has an abomination growing inside her. I'm surprised you can even carry that thing inside you considering how weak you are." Victoria said mockingly flipping her red hair as her husband laughed. Yuuki was just about to cut the other women in half for insulting her and Aido's unborn child but the ice noble grabbed her arm telling her to control her anger.

Yuuki nodded to Aido before turning back to the other women with a smile but it was more evil and mocking. The last time she smiled like this was during the Rido attack when she went to go see Zero telling him the human Yuuki was eaten by the vampire Yuuki. "Well Victoria I see it the other way around because with Aido-kun and I it only took one time for me to get pregnant and that was during our honey moon." Yuuki continued as Aido wrapped his arms around her while smirking at the unwanted visitors, Yuuki still had that same mocking evil smile on her face. "But I wonder why you and your _oh so wonderful husband _don't have children of your own. Plus you two are older than Aido and I. Is it because your body can't handle it and you're not able to give birth at all? Or is it because maybe Alexander is too small of man to provide you that? Does he even have one to prove he's a man?" She tilted her head to the side but she wasn't done just yet. "Oh! I know it's probably all of the above! You are too weak and sad excuse for a woman to carry a child because the hubby is missing his manhood. Tsk, tsk such a pity but I feel none or remorse for that matter." Yuuki said giggling at the livid couple's face how she loved to play mind games with her enemies then killing them on the spot. She told herself that she needs to thank Kaname for teaching her all the things she needed to know in the vampire world. She even had a name for herself because of the many assassins and other dangers that she faced since awakening as a Pureblood, Lady Death was the name given to her by those that died by her hands or nearly escaped because of her scythe, and the name says it all. It was the name that came from their last dying breathes.

Alexander took a step were Yuuki was standing as he glared at the pureblood princess. "You sorry excuse for a vampire, you shouldn't run your mouth about things you know nothing about." He growled out but became more ticked off as Yuuki just continued smiling that same smile, he was about to take another step but did not get the chance for a sword and was pressed up against the back of his neck as Seirin had her nails pointed and near his atoms apple, he looked at Ichiru who's face was blank then to Seirin who mirrored the look.

"Take one more step towards her and it will be your last." Ichiru said in a warning tone.

"Now tell me why you're here or a bullet will be embedded in your skull and not just a sword." Cross almost growled out but kept his voice steady and cold. Zero had his gun raised and ready to fire.

"Fine we came to see our _darling nieces_. We came to get them back so they could live with us." Victoria said turning to Cross.

Zero just about had it with these two and decided to end this little meeting. "Then you both came here for nothing. I'll be damned if you think they'll be living with you after the hell you put them through." Zero said coldly as he glared.

"Our nieces are not even blood related to you so why do you even care?" Alexander pointed out turning to Zero with a bored expression.

"Since when did you ever consider those three your nieces? It was and still is clear as day that you both see them as your personal play things. You used and abused them when they were in your care but now they are in ours not yours." Kaname stated his eyes glowing more of a sinister red sending shivers down Alexander's and Victoria's spine.

"_For 8 years you two were not in their lives, no for all their lives even when they lived with you, and now you both come here saying that they will live with you. That is a load of bull shit and you both know it. As long as I am still breathing you won't be getting your hands on them ever again. Now there's the door, use it."_ Yuuta growled loudly snarling fiercely showing his teeth then positioning himself in an attack stance.

Alexander looked everyone over in the room then scoffed as he turned towards the door. "Come Victoria, we over stayed our welcome. Don't think this over you all will be seeing more of us sometime soon. It will bring great pleasure to see those girls taken out of your lives, dead or alive. But I think death is most fitting for all of them." He stated his violet eyes narrowed as he smiled evilly at the group as he grabbed his wife hand leaving the room and closing the door. Both Takuma and Ichiru threw their swords towards the door, both swords pierced through the wooded door.

Cross sat down at his desk and let out the breath he never knew he was holding not out of fear but anger. "Well that was a wonderful reunion." He said sarcastically petting Yuuta's head to calm him down.

"So what are we going to do? Both know after they came that we'll be on guard around the girls." Aido stated sitting on the couch with Yuuki sitting in his lap, running her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp to calm his nerves.

"I don't think the triplets are the only ones they want in their grasp but Moriko and Haruna as well, they may even try to get the boys, making all the children their only target but may also try to hire send assassins after us to throw us off track." He saw how everyone tensed especially Takuma and Seirin since Haruna lived with them and Moriko lived with Kain and Ruka while the boys lived at the academy with cross. "We'll continue doing what we were doing ever since they came here and brought into our care. If Alexander and Victoria believe they can get them then they have another thing coming. Said the chairman determination was heard in his voice putting everyone in ease the tension in the room disappearing completely. "Also they will probably expect us not to tell the kids that they were here but we need too instead of keeping it from them because if we do things will get bad." The group nodded in agreement.

Cross then glared at his adopted daughter though it was a mock glare and pointed at her. "You young lady are grounded."

Yuuki whined and began to pout. "Why otou-san? I didn't do anything yet." She said even though she knew it because of what she used to insult Alexander with when the couple was here in the office.

"You can still ground her?" Takuma voiced out but hid behind Seirin when the chairman had a look that clearly said you-can-join- her.

"You insulted him by using his manhood instead of anything else. What do you have to say for yourself?" Cross stated crossing his arms.

Yuuki had a clueless expression before her face brighten as if she had an idea. "He called our child an abomination so that's why I insulted him the way I did." She said in her defense.

"…And" Cross understood but still didn't look satisfied with that answer

"Um well…you see…" She stuck her tongue out, eyes closed before they snapped opened wide and happy. "I didn't say penis!" Yuuki exclaimed smiling for being such a genius. Zero and Kaname covered their mouths to stop the outburst of laughter. Ichiru was facing the wall shaking; Seirin was letting out giggles while Takuma was laughing in Seirin back to muffle his laughter. Yuuta was in the same state as Ichiru, Aido was copying what Takuma was doing.

Everything was quiet until Seirin broke the silence with her laughter. "Hahahaha I'm sorry- but hahaha." She couldn't form a sentence and leaned on Takuma for support soon enough the whole room was full of laughter even Cross. Few minutes later eventually they all clamed down from their mirth and decided to head off to bed.

"Tou-chan am I still grounded?" She asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Cross smiled then replied. "Yes now off to bed all of you"

Aido carried a pouting princess to their room wishing everyone goodnight or morning. The rest went to girls room to tell the others that the guest were gone after that they all retired to their rooms to get rest but Yuuta decided to stay behind no one questioned him about it either, knowing exactly how he feels right now.

"Yuuta-kun?" Esterallia called out gently. She continued to stare at the wolf as he stayed by the door (he is still in his wolf form); she noticed how his frame was shaking and how he refused to meet her gaze.

Esterallia breathed in then exhale. "Yuuta" She said his name without 'kun' but her tone was gentle full of love and also comfort, something the male wolf really needed. Yuuta turned around facing Esterallia; she had her back against the wall, her arms spread open waiting to embrace him. Yuuta moved from his spot onto the bed to the she wolf arms that instantly tighten around him.

"_They're trying to take them back."_ He said in a quavering voice.

Esterallia tensed. "I see." She said quietly sadly her wolf ears titling down as she nuzzled a distressed Yuuta head.

Yuuta transformed back to his human form with his ears and tail out, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck moving closer she that his head was resting on her shoulder. He looked up stared at Esterallia his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "When their parents were alive we were happy and everything was fine for 4 years worrying about nothing but then when their parents died everything went down hill. Their mother killed by a myth hunter and their father went after the person but never came back assumed dead even though a body was never found just blood. They were only four when that occurred then the same type of killing happen with Haruna and Moriko both of their parents dead. For 1 full year we lived with Alexander and Victoria just to be tortured and the same with Haruna and Moriko when they were living with their relatives. If those two get their hands on them I…I'll never forgive myself Esterallia… I'll be disappointing their parents making their deaths in vain…Them, Cross, Kaname-sama and the others…" He looked down feeling more depressed. "…And you." He whispered he felt angrier at himself when heard her gasp. Yuuta was starting to remove himself from her but felt his face being cupped by two warm hands and being lifted up to stare at light purple eyes.

"Yuuta, you'll never be disappointing anyone because all those years back you protected us when we escaped, moved from place to place for safety, and you bringing us here while almost losing your life. You'll never disappoint me Yuuta because out of all us you carried all the weight… dealing with this burden giving you a heavy heart ever since we escaped and then being on our own, giving you bottled up pain, you're still in pain even now."

He finally let his tears fall, Esterallia pulled him close as he sobbed into her chest stroking his head and running her fingers through his hair to sooth him. For minutes that seemed like hours Yuuta finally stopped crying and just let himself be held in the she wolfs arms but he felt embarrassed. He hasn't cried like that since he was 5 and that was when his mother had died then made an outcast by his own, kicking him out of the pack. Esterallia's parents were kind enough to let him join their pack since the whole pack knew his mother and him since he was a pup but now he feels a whole lot better like that weight has finally been lifted up off his shoulders.

"Thank you Esterallia." He said as he pulled back and noticed the huge wet spot on her shirt and blushed. "Sorry about your shirt and all."

She looked down and laughed quietly so she didn't wake the girls. "It's okay I can just change into a new shirt. And you're welcome, if you ever want to talk just come and I'll listen." she said warmly before stretching and yawning, Yuuta smiled before getting up but a hand caught his wrist pulling him back. "Please stay with me. I don't want you to be alone." She stated while staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay." He said as went to sit back on the he turned back to his wolf form. The two curled up together and started drifting off to sleep.

"Esterallia."

"Yes, Yuuta." She said as she snuggled more into his fur.

"Would you like to go out to town with me today **(2**)?" He asked staring at her peaceful face.

"Yes I would love too." After that she fell asleep with a small smile plastered on her face, Yuuta soon feel asleep giving content sigh.

It was ten O'clock when Alice and the four other girls woke up but had to suppress their squeals and giggles when they looked over at Esterallia bed seeing that she was not the only occupant in the there. The five decided not to disturbed them while they washed up and left the room quietly closing the door.

"To the place called the kitchen." Moriko said quietly so she didn't disturbed the others that were still sleeping. The group made their way to the kitchen looking around for something to eat.

"Hey, maybe we should cook breakfast. Like pancakes or something." Alice suggested, everyone paled at her idea remembering the last time they tried to cook 6 years ago.

**FLASHBACK XD**

**Five seven year olds were in the kitchen with random ingredients, bowls, cups and food littering the counter top. The girls were trying to make a cake for everyone but didn't know how because there was no cook book so they went with the closet thing that came to mind…instinct.**

"**Um where's the cake batter?" asked Haruna as she put eggs and oil in the bowl.**

**Anise looked in the cabinets and on the counter. "There isn't any maybe we can use the baking soda and flour for the batter." Anise said pouring the items in the bowl.**

"**Are you sure about mixing flour in backing soda? Shouldn't we use baking powder instead?" Anna and Alice questioned at the same time.**

"**Baking soda and baking powder is practically the same thing with different names. And I think the flour will make the batter more thick." Anise said a little confused but wouldn't voice it. The girls continued putting different mixes in the bowl getting themselves covered in flour and other powders, before pouring the odd looking batter in a pan then putting the pan in an oven setting the degrees and timer.**

"**Hey you guys…" Moriko called out nervously as she watched the cake in the oven started to grow and wouldn't stop.**

"**What's wrong Moriko-chan?" Haruna asked and turning around gasping as the cake was about to bust out the oven as it continued to grow.**

"**What's wrong-Oh um maybe we should-" Anna started**

"**Take cover!" Alice shouted and the girls dove behind the counter that was a few feet away from the shaking oven. It suddenly stops shaking and the girls peeked over the counter big mistake.**

**BAM!SPLAT!**

**Takuma, Seirin, a younger Yuuta, and younger Esterallia all ran to the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about and was greeted to the sight of everything in the kitchen covered in brown-greenish looking goop.**

**Takuma continued to stare at the mess then his gaze landed on the oven. "The girls were in here right?"**

"**Yeah they said something about cooking a cake, I think." Seirin answered and quickly noticed how a big glob of the goop started moving. She was surprised to see Moriko, Anna, Alice, and Anise sitting behind one of the counters wiping off the goop.**

"**Girls how did this happen? And where's Haruna-chan?" Seirin asked stepping more into the destroyed kitchen the others following.**

"**Well we tried to make a cake for you and everyone else, and there wasn't a cook book so we decided to go with instinct and started mixing different powders and cooking flour and milk and lots of eggs. We set it in the oven, maybe to high, and we waited. But then it started growing and wouldn't stop, plus it was too late to turn off the oven. So it sort of exploded, the cake, um… if you want to call this mess a cake." Alice said in one breath.**

**Yuuta nodded but one question wasn't answered yet. "Okay so where's Haruna-chan?" right when he asked the bottom cabinet that was behind the girls opened to revile a scared nervous Haruna with a pot on top of her head.**

**She poked her head out surveying the kitchen plus the occupants. "Oh! Um hi… guys…um." Haruna looked at Anise and her friends as if asking if they already explained, she received nods as an answer.**

"**You know Cross-san isn't going to be happy about this. Why didn't you all just ask for one us to help you?" Yuuta asked softly.**

**Haruna began moving out of the cabinet but her foot got stuck. "It was a surprise for everyone that's why we didn't ask for help." She said getting her foot free from a pot still leaving the one on her head where it was.**

**Esterallia sighed before smiling. "Well let's hope to get this mess cleaned up before Cross-san shows up." Esterallia said, it seems fate decide to be mean and in came the Chairman time seem to slow down then suddenly stop for a few seconds then went back to normal to…**

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?"**

"**WE'RE SORRY?"**

**END FLASHBACK**

The four shuddered at the memory and replied with a "No." Making themselves breakfast while talking about whatever came to mind.

Alice pouted while taking out cereal and a bowl. "So what are we going to do today?" She sat the table starting to eat her food waiting for an answer.

Moriko took her toast out the toaster walking to the table sitting down. "Hmm how about after we finish eating we just hang out in the stables with Lily-kaa-san and the other animals if they don't mind." Moriko suggested biting into her toast.

They nodded digging into their breakfast while talking about random things and making fun of each other or themselves **(3)** after they were done they made sure to leave a note saying where they would be but just to be safe they went back to their room taping the note to the door before leaving out the building completely heading towards the stables. At their destination the five entered the place quietly not to wake the slumbering animals; the only one that seemed awake was lily as if she knew the girls were coming before it even being decided.

"_Good morning girls how is your morning going so far?"_ the white stallion asked her voice light and motherly when she spoke giving warmth. She was lying down her body curved, there was enough room for the girls to sit and curl against her body which is exactly what they did.

Alice smiled at her. "Our morning has been fine Lily-kaa-san, except everyone else is still asleep and wont wake until evening." Alice replied playing with her hair nervously Lily noticed this and decided to question her about it.

"_Alice-chan what's wrong something seems to be troubling you?" _

Alice tensed a little and thought._ 'What am I getting scared for its only Lily-kaa-san, not like I'll get in trouble. This feeling in the pit of my stomach the unease I'm feeling is bothering me, maybe she knows what it is.'_ She decided to voice her thoughts before taking a deep breath and began to speak. "Well it's just that I'm really sensitive to the emotions and auras around me and I can tell when others are depressed, angry, worried, etc. And last night I felt an evil presence and those three things, I think they came from Yuu-kun, Ester-chan, and the others but I don't know where the evil aura came from… I only wish I knew what is bothering them so I can help make them feel better."

The other four girls listened as Lily nodded. _'So they don't know that those two were here but she sensed them and the emotions. Maybe it's best if the others tell them and not I.'_ Lily thought before another thought occurred to her. _"Alice-chan why do you think those feelings came from Yuuta-kun?"_ she asked waiting patiently for her to answer.

She sighs and replies her face going from happy to sad and worried. "Well it felt like Yuu-kun's heart was broken into pieces and he started to cry. I didn't need to see or hear to know that he was crying. Lily-kaa-san he was in so much pain but then minutes later the pain and sadness started to go away then completely vanished as if it never existed." She said the last sentence in a relieved tone. _'Maybe that's why Yuuta-kun was in our room this morning. Esterallia-chan must have made his pain go away! But how…hmm… I wonder.' _she thought trying to figure everything out.

"_Don't think to much about it dear I'm sure Cross-san or anyone else will tell you all if something is wrong." _Lily replied rubbing her head against Alice's, Lily's words help ease Alice and she nuzzled the white stallion's head back enjoying the comfort until she started rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Are you still tired Alice-chan?" Moriko asked tilting her head, her dog ears flopping to the side.

"Maybe you should take nap." Haruna suggested getting comfortable her self.

Lily laughed lightly. "You all still appear tired and should just take a nap, I'll still be here when you… Well they got the idea." Lily looked with warm amused eyes at the sleeping girls. She thought of them as her own children even the boys her heart would always flutter seeing them all happy and break when they're sad. Everything has been getting better ever since the children came here everyone's lives were full of happiness and laughter but as lily thought fearfully all good things eventually came to an end _'And it seems with those two appearing here things are about to get much worse from here on out but for these girls it will be hell. I'll need to meet with them and have a meeting hopefully __**he**__ will attend also to help with this matter._' She looked at the girls one more time before going into to a light sleep.

Back in the room

Yuuta woke yawning then stretching his limbs, he stopped when he felt under his body (he is still in his wolf form) he looked down, thankful for having dark brown fur. Esterallia continued sleeping peacefully; Yuuta took the time to gaze at her features taking in the details from her long silver hair to her parted moist lips.

He broke his gaze on those tempting lips quickly and sighed. '_What am I doing?'_ he thought to himself before lying down on her stomach. _'I feel so comfortable here.' He breathed in scent then exhaling. 'She smells like… lavender. I don't know why I never noticed it until now. Her pack lived really close to lavender fields… It suits her.' _He thought with a pleased sigh as she started waking up but Yuuta remained on top of her stomach.

Esterallia rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then glanced around the room looking for her crush until her gaze landed on her stomach when she felt extra the weight. She smiled at her crush. "Morning Yuu-kun." She greeted him still lying down. "Where's the girls?" she asked since the other beds where empty.

"_Probably just wandering about."_ Yuuta replied.

Esterallia nodded and turned her head to the side. "Oh… so-uh are we still going to town today?" She asked shyly.

Yuuta smiled. _"Yeah, where do you want to go?"_

She thought for minute of places to visits then answered. "Um if its okay can we pay a visit to Jinchūriki Café for a while and catch up with everyone? After that we can roam around town and see what's change then maybe this evening we could go to the beach." She said hoping he wouldn't mind seeing their pack.

'_It would be nice to see everyone and how things changed, to know what they've been up to since we've been gone.'_ He thought nodding to himself voicing his answer. _"Ok that's fine after it gets dark enough I want to show you something." 'And tell you how I truly feel about you.'_ The last part he thought to himself rubbing his head a little on her stomach.

"So when should we leave?" Esterallia started rubbing Yuuta's ears between her fingers continuing to massage behind his ears, she stop when he transformed back to his human form.

**(Note: Sorry for interrupting like I just wanted to clear something up. When they transform back to humans they have clothes on. Like what they were wearing before/when they transform. That's pretty much it Gomen Mina!)**

His head remained in its place when he first woke as he answered. "Hmm it is 12 o'clock now let's leave in an hour. That way we can see what's changed and the streets won't be that crowded as we look around but before we leave we're going to see Lily-sama to inform her that we'll be gone for the most of the day."

She nodded. "Alright we'll leave a note to."

"Hn." He sighed and stared off to space.

"Yuuta are you feeling okay? I only asked because… you know…after last night…" she trailed off her gaze moving to the side.

Yuuta smiled warmly at her and sat up pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm fine so don't worry about me…but I'm glad you do… thank you for worrying about me." He whispered in her ear before blowing in it receiving yelp of surprise.

"What was that for?" She pouted while trying to glare at the grinning wolf.

"I felt like it." He smirked then began laughing as she puffed her cheeks out. "Well I'm going to go shower." He said removing himself from bed then out the door.

She sighed as she brought her knees to her chest. '_Yuuta…I want to tell you so badly how I really feel for you.'_ Her gaze fell as she stared at the sheets of her bed. _'But how I can give him hints to how I feel?_' she groaned loudly until a light bulb went off in head. _'I know I can talk to Seirin-chan and maybe the other girls if they're not still sleeping… hmm maybe just Seirin-Chan._' Finally removing herself from bed to the bathroom getting ready for the day. Esterallia left her room wearing a white long sleeved blouse that came down to her knees; also she wore black leggings with black flat slippers, she wore her hair down her bangs framing her soft face, wearing a white hair band on top of head. Heading to the grand library knowing how Seirin liked to read when she wakes up. Usually Takuma with was her reading one of his Manga as she sat in his lap. Instead of seeing the older woman towards the front of the grand library she wander to the back looking between the many columns.

"Esterallia-chan." She looked between the last two shelves located near the windows to her left seeing the one who she was for sitting on the window sill reading the Manga 'case closed'. Seirin paused in her reading patting a spot next to her inviting the she wolf to come sit with her.

Walking over Esterallia sat next to the woman who smiled. "Seirin-chan I need your help and mostly your advice with something." Esterallia began explaining everything to Seirin getting nods every now and again for she remained quiet for whole time as the she wolf talked.

Alice awakened with blank eyes as images or visions as she would them call them run through her mind, seeing the future. After a few seconds passed dull blue eyes went back to sparkling blue eyes blinking them as she continued blinking a smile slowly grew her eyes held excitement and happiness. "Finally... They'll both be together…and happy." Alice whispered falling back to sleep until the two wolves arrive to tell Lily that they'd be gone for most of the day.

"And so that's pretty much it." Esterallia finished letting out a breath never knew one was held growing nervous as Seirin remained quiet.

Seirin smiled warmly putting the she wolf at ease. "Well you shouldn't really get yourself all worked up over this. Don't think about it just relax and have fun."

"But how am I going to tell him? What should I tell him? How should I act around him?" Her tone was soft but held panic and distress casting her gaze down to her lap.

She looked back at Seirin as the older woman's hand squeezed her hand reassuringly the same smile till present on her lips. "Just be yourself and everything will be fine you don't need to change because you're fine just the way you are." Seirin said warmly her eyes never leaving the she-wolf.

Esterallia returned the smile and nodded. "Oh and word of advice Ester-chan." She nodded telling the other woman to continue. "Probably let Yuuta-kun tell you how he feels first. You did say that he wanted to show you something." The she-wolf nodded soaking in the information like a sponge. "Well after he shows you whatever he has to shows he'll tell how he actually feels for you. Plus action speaks louder than words." Seirin finished leaning against the window.

"Okay thank you Sei-chan I don't what would have done if I didn't talk to someone. You really helped me out!" Esterallia then hugged the older woman tightly.

"I'm glad I could help but you might want to get going because your wolf –man is searching for you." She said teasingly as if on cue Yuuta came into the library calling Esterallia. Seirin grinned and wink at the blushing she wolf. Before Esterallia left, Seirin mouthed '_Go get your man'_ then went back to reading the Manga 'Case Closed'. Takuma got her hooked on reading mangas ever since they started going together.

"Over here Yuuta-kun, sorry I had to ask Sei-chan something." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she stared at him the male wolf was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black converse as usual he wore his long hair in a low pony tail his bangs framing his handsome face. Both had their ears and tails hidden away.

"Hn. Are you ready to go?" he asked opening the door for her.

Esterallia smiled and nodded "Yeah let's go!" She grabbed his hand pulling him towards the stables to see Lily. When they both see Lily the two chuckled at seeing the girls asleep.

"Lily-sama." Yuuta whispered, the stallion opened her eyes and raised her head.

"_Good afternoon you two. Where are you off to?"_ She asked

"Where going to town so we'll be gone for most of the day." Esterallia answered moving a stray strand of hair behind her ear

"_Alright and don't worry about the children. They're never any trouble. So take as long as want and have fun!"_ Lily said excitedly but quietly as to not wake the girls.

The two nodded knowing not to argue. "See ya later Lily-sama." The wolves left by vanishing running to town using their animal speed. Within seconds they were in the town square looking at the many buildings surrounding it, a large fountain was in the middle of the square.

"Where should we start?" Yuuta asked turning to Esterallia to find her running down a cobble stone path leading to the more open part of town that held the markets and other stores.

"Hey wait up Esterallia!" He called out to her but just received melodic laughter as a reply and the chase began. _'I thought girls hate it when a guy is persistent.'_ He thought smirking as she made a sharp right turn. He sped up and was closing in fast on the she wolf the next she knew arms warped around her midsection. She laughed as she was spun around Yuuta laughing with her then he set her down his arms still around her waist. He leaned down next to her ear. "Gotcha." He whispered she giggled as she grabbed his hand and both began the tour of the town going to new and old places.

Everything was fine until a group biker guys came over to them their eyes full of lust as they stared at Esterallia. Yuuta had to hold back an animalistic growl bubbling at the back of his throat as the group began to circle them. The she wolf sighed _'Will I ever get a break from idiots like these guys?'_ she asked herself in her mind as the leader of the group stood in front of her.

'_No it seems I'll never get a break.'_ She glared as the leader was in her personal area aka Danger zone, for her no danger, for the other, well a hospital better be close by.

The leader whistled as he looked Esterallia up and down pretending as if he didn't see the glare she gave him, he then licked his lips. "Mmm what's your name beautiful? I've never seen you around here and I would know. So how about you-" Esterallia interrupted the him

"Not interested." She stood up and grabbed Yuuta's hand, who smirked at the bikers, as they left the fountain they were currently sitting at. That seemed to fire up the bikers as they circled around the wolves, the two started towards the opening of the circle but their path was blocked by the leader of fools as Esterallia dubbed him.

"Do you know who I am?" The leader bellowed pointing to himself with his thumb.

"An idiot." Esterallia mumbled out loud enough for Yuuta to hear, he started chuckling.

"Huh? Ya shouldn't be laughing pal. I'm the leader of the Black Lightning gang **(4)**, Toki!" He announced getting cheers from his biker gang.

Esterallia sighed. "More like leader of the pansies." She mumbled out again she glanced at Yuuta as he began laughing out loud, she smiled.

"Hey what's so funny?" Toki yelled pointing at Yuuta who just kept laughing.

"Nobody laughs at the boss!" One of the lackeys said glaring at the Yuuta.

Yuuta stood up straight and he smirked again at the gang. "Can't you tell she's not interested? My advice to you is quit while you're ahead… though you never got that far anyway to begin with."

Toki the leader was fuming with anger. "Why you… nobody disrespects me and gets away with it! Guys teach this scum some manners but hands off the girl. Wouldn't want her to break a nail." The men laughed moving closer to the wolves, who looked extremely bored. A crowd of civilians watch in horror knowing what was coming next while others looked interested.

Esterallia glanced at Yuuta. "Hey Yuuta-kun let's wrapped this up we need to be at Jinchūriki Café at 4o'clock and its 3:30." She stated stretching at cracking her knuckles.

He nodded in agreement. "Right I would hate to deal with your dad explaining to him why we were late." He cracked his neck. "Ok boys who first?" Yuuta asked getting war screams as the men charge at the two, the civilians gasped, others closing their eyes hearing bones crack and painful cries. When they finally opened their eyes surprised gasped left their lips. On the ground were not the wolves but the gang members and their leader all unconscious, Esterallia and Yuuta still standing in the middle dusting invisible dust from their hands.

Esterallia smiled stepping over the leader but stepped on him purposely. "That takes care of that but now we have less than 20 minutes to reach the café." She pointed out before running off leaving Yuuta behind. "Come on Yuuta-kun or you'll have to explain to Tou-chan why we were late!" she called to him he was right behind her in a heart beat.

Arriving at the rundown part of town, standing in front of a building that looked ready to collapse from the slightest touch. "We're finally here with five minutes to spare." Yuuta said while looking at the clock tower he then opened the door for his crush. "Ladies first."

Esterallia giggled "Why thank you, you're quite the gentlemen." They brought out their wolf ears and tails once inside the rundown building

As the two entered the door closed it self, to normal people it would probably scare the crap out of them but the wolves were use to it. On the inside the building was empty besides the fallen debris and wooden pillars. Walking towards the back of the building to find another door with ancient writings on it, Esterallia whispered words in her packs native tongue.

"_Yir fuor hassi weep'ku vintour Onik cu."__**(5)**_

_(open yourself to the other wolrd, I open myself to the truth.) _

An eye then appeared on the door its gaze on the wolves; Esterallia continued speaking her native tongue.

"_Nunu twa lea gune petra sfus ne lo ro."_

_(Open from the lie as you show the truth born from the lie)_

The Eye door finally opens to reveal a café with figures running about on the other side. Both smiled as they entered the café the eye door closed turning back to a regular door, they stood by the door for awhile waiting to be notice by the employees who are running around delivering food or asking for orders and being hostess.

A spiky blond boy who looked to be 18 came over to them with a smile; he had fox ears and nine tails, wearing orange cargo jeans, a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the back. He also had three whisker marks on both cheeks of his face and had the bluest eyes it put the sky and sea to shame and tan peach skin.

"Hello and welcome to Jinchūriki Café! How may I assist you?" the blonds voice was cheery and innocent just like the two remembered it to be.

Yuuta chuckled at the fox demon for not processing their appearance. "Well how about a 'Your back!' or 'Esterallia-chan, Yuuta-kun I missed' or a hug at least. Geez Naruto-kun you're still as dense as the last time I saw you. " Yuuta suggested holding back a laugh as Naruto's eyes widen with happiness and surprise.

Naruto hugged both wolves squealing with happiness. "Wow! I can't believe you two are back! When did you two come to town? How long have you been in town?" Naruto asked question after question his voice getting louder and louder with each one until a hand covered his mouth, Naruto glared at his mate, who had his hair spiked up in the back and two bangs framing his pale face, his black ebony eyes staring at Naruto softly.

"Dobe you're suppose to be greeting the customers not harassing them with questions." The black hair man with wolf ears and two wolf tails replied removing his hand from Naruto's mouth and turned to Esterallia and Yuuta he bowed a little to them as an apology. "I'm very sorry if Naruto-kun has been disturbing you-" He rolled his ebony eyes at his mate for interrupting him.

"Sasuke-teme! Just look at the two standing here for moment." Naruto said excitedly grabbing onto Esterallia's and Yuuta's arm, him in between the two.

Sasuke did as he was told and looked at them his eyes widening in shock and happiness and he finally smiled. "Heh…Well I am just completely speechless right now." Sasuke chuckled hugging the she-wolf and male wolf.

"It's okay Naru-chan had the same reaction seeing us!" the she-wolf said hugging Naruto rubbing her face against his. "But I see all of you are busy, sorry that we came at such a bad time." She apologized letting Naruto go so instead latching on to his arm. Naruto was taller than her by 6 inches both being close to height. Yuuta and Sasuke the same height which was 6'2.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's alright; its rush hour right now so I doubt anyone else will notice you now."

Naruto perked up. "Oh! Oh I know! You guys can wait in the employees lounge until the shop closes!" Naruto stated happily his tails swaying slightly in different directions.

Yuuta nodded. "Sounds like a plan." The two followed Sasuke down a hall since Naruto had to get back to working. Five doors down the hall, Sasuke opening the fifth door a sign taped on it that said 'EMPOLYEES LOBBY'.

"At 5:00 the store will be closing so in an hour everyone will be coming back here to relax before going to their rooms or completing any daily activities." The Jinchūriki Café was a large restaurant but also a Mansion that Esterallia's farther made into the restaurant that it is, having extra rooms.

"Cool oh and Sasuke-kun don't tell the others that we're here, relate the message to the chibi (Naruto) as well." Yuuta said relaxing more on the couch with the she-wolf.

Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry I won't." he replied closing the door going back to work.

"And now we wait." Esterallia began reading a book while Yuuta decided on taking a nap. Most of Esterallia's pack were orphans or outcast no other being or pack wanting nothing to do with them so Esterallia's dad, the leader, took them in even if Naruto was a fox demon though his nature is gentle and he is kind hearted. There is also a raccoon part of the pack.

(TIME SKIP TO ONE HOUR XD)

"We're here!" Naruto announced bursting through the door startling Yuuta awake, who fell off the couch onto the floor. The kitsune hugged Esterallia yet again as more wolves entered the room.

"Naruto-kun what's with you and banging doors open?" Asked a blonde girl who had light blue eyes, her long hair in a ponytail one bang covering her eye slightly.

Esterallia smiled and greeted her pack. "Naru-chan, is just happy to see us Ino-chan! I know how he feels! Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Kiba-Kun, Lee-kun, Sakura-chan Sai-kun, Neji-kun, Gaara-kun, Itachi-kun, Breanna-chan… I missed you all so much." She giggled at the shocked faces, except Sasuke and Naruto.

"Long time no see guys." Yuuta waved from the floor he moved back on the couch only for him and the she-wolf to be tackled in hugs and surround by excited talking.

"What's with all the noise?" An older man with silver short hair and gold eyes entered the room.

"Tou-chan!" Esterallia chimed jumping into her father's arms. He was in his 10,000s though to others, humans and vampires, he looked 20, no wrinkles apparent on his entire body, face included. The same was with his wife/mate she was 9,000 and could be compared to a teenager.

"My little pup… Welcome back." He nuzzled his daughter happy she's back home even though he knew it wasn't permanent.

"Tou-chan where's Kaa-chan? Oh and Yuuta-kun is here to!" She pointed over to Yuuta who was in a head lock by Kiba.

Yuuta struggled to look in their direction being in a headlock but was able to manage he smiled at the leader. "Hello Yuuma-sama, Gah! Kiba let go you oaf!" Yuuta half greeted going back to wrestling Kiba off.

"No way man!" Kiba started giving him a noogie on his head.

"It is so Youthful to have are friends back! Yosh! I volunteer next to show my Youthful skills to Yuuta-kun next." Lee said energetically pumping his fist in the air while Yuuta groaned.

The leader Yuuma laughed lightly and greeted back. "Welcome back Yuuta-kun, Oh and your mother is closing the shop I think then she'll be up here in a few seconds." He explained

"Dear I can only be in one place at a time. And I heard banging. I hope you guys didn't break or knock anything down." A woman with shoulder length hair that was white as snow and light purple eyes stood behind her husband hands on her hips.

"Ah! Kaa-Chan!" Esterallia left her fathers arms and hugged her mother tightly receiving the same treatment.

"Oh my little star! I missed you so much!" She kissed her daughter's cheek then admiring how much of a young strong beautiful woman/wolf she's become. She was swelling with pride, proud of her daughter. She then turned her gaze to Yuuta her eyes soft, knowing his mother would feel the same she is feeling now at how much Yuuta has become a man/wolf his mother always wanted him to be. _' Oh Kitoshi-chan I know you're happy right now watching over your son. Knowing what he has become not only for you but himself also.' _She sighed contently and walked over to Yuuta and grabbed Kiba by his wolf ear and started pulling.

"Ow ow ow ow! Shiori-sama that hurts and you only do that when I do something wrong!" Kiba complained as he finally let go of Yuuta but Shiori, Esterallia's mother, still held on to Kiba's ear as she pulled him to the side.

"Oh but you did Kiba-kun." He stared at her confusedly. "You didn't move out the way fast enough, deary." She said sweetly as she hugged Yuuta and kissed him on his cheek. "I've missed you Yuuta-kun, how have you've been, and are you taking care of yourself well?" Her motherly tone was present looking the male up and down.

He smiled warmly at her usually antics something he missed dearly. "Yes ma'am I'm taking care of myself just fine." She nodded and smiled. "So I know you all have a lot of questions for both of us. So who wants to start?" Yuuta asked while everyone sat down getting comfortable.

(The Naruto characters are 18- 20, myself 19(im really 17 go to my profile if u don't believe me), Itachi 23)

"Ano… where have you two been are you both still living with those vampires and those five girls the last time we saw you?" Hinata asked shyly and began fidgeting with her fingers as all eyes turned to the young she-wolf.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan we are still living them but we live with the triplets as the other two live with close friends of those vampires we live with, we all actually just got together yesterday. And we'll be here for a whole week and we might probably bring the five here to visit you all. I'm sure they'll probably remember you all." She explained smiling as she thought about the crazy little girls.

"Well how do those two vampires treat you? I heard pureblood vampires are stuck up and all high and mighty but what sticks out the most about them is that they're very possessive about what belongs to them or what they own." Lee pointed out the others nodding in agreement except the leader and his mate.

"Plus aren't they territorial? But then I'm sure all Purebloods aren't stuck up and see themselves as gods." Breanna stated leaning into her mate Itachi. She had short dark brown hair that had a choppy bob style to it. Her eyes were a dark brown and her skin tone was light brown, Itachi calling her his caramel.

Yuuta nodded. "You are right about them being stuck up and territorial but they're mostly territorial around their mates, sending out the message he or she belongs to that pureblood. Plus they only get that way around other Purebloods." Everyone nodded in understanding at Yuuta's explanation.

"But you still didn't tell us about the ones you live with and the ones you know." Sakura said excitedly waiting for answer.

Esterallia perked up and smiled "Oh! Kaname-sama and Zero-sama are very kind and caring. Kaname-sama yes he is a pureblood but he considers all things equal and doesn't look down on others. He is only possessive about those he cares about, including Yuuta and I, and also to protect us and his dear ones so he doesn't lose his family again. He doesn't treat Yuuta-kun or I as slaves or controls us, he and Zero-sama lets us be our own person. The others that are followers but friends of Kaname-sama and Zero-sama are the same also." Esterallia said gently.

"So what about that Zero person?" Naruto asked tilting his head curiously.

As Yuuta spoke he unknowingly smiled. "Heh. Zero-sama is Kaname-sama's lover both proving that everyday." Esterallia giggled. "But Zero-sama is a vampire hunter, he hunts rogue vampires the one that lose their sense of minds, he was turned in to a vampire not by Kaname-sama but by another pureblood, Shizuka Hio." Everyone knew that name told if either of them ever came face to face with the vampire while in the other world was to run and never even engage in combat. Yuuta continued. "Zero-sama is very caring, kind, and fun to be around as long as you don't get him angry. I mean he is strong person but also fragile… Heck he even trained Esterallia-chan and I to defend ourselves and the girls but also pressed us to get stronger in mind and body… He and Kaname-sama opened their arms to us, giving us a home with no complaints… They actually seemed happy about it and yes it was hard to adjust and trust them but from there on out, everything started getting better and the next thing we know we're actually happy then and now… And crazy, craziness always happens." He chuckled just from thinking about them. Everyone had smiles on their faces after hearing about the ones they asked about very satisfied with the answers.

Sasuke looked at the two _'So they'll continue living with.'_ He thought. "So you'll continue living with them." Sasuke said not as a question but a fact.

"Yeah but we'll continue visiting you all more often." Esterallia said.

They all nodded basking in a comfortable silence.

Esterallia got a gleam in her eye as she looked over at Naruto. "Hey Naruto when I noticed you in the shop your eyes looked glazed over and your scent smelled like sex." Her smile widen as Naruto started sputtering and blushing.

"I-I didn't have sex!"

"Mhm… So Sasuke how did he taste?" She winked at Sasuke

All he did was smirk then licked his lips. "He tasted delicious mostly like ramen and oranges."

"Teme!" Everyone just laughed as Naruto turned red hiding his face in his tails.

"Don't be shy my little kitsune, I'm only telling the truth." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's temple.

"Hey Hina-chan, Saku-chan, In-chan, Bre-chan did you guys ever get pictures or videos of the guys going at it?" Esterallia asked

Sakura sighed. "Sadly no videos yet but…"

"We got pictures!" Everyone was surprised at Hinata and how happy she was.

Esterallia squealed and hugged the girls they started chatting about it how they got the pictures without being caught.

Gaara sighed "You five have no lives what so ever I can't believe you even got Hinata-chan hooked on your fantasies." Gaara said the raccoon's voice emotionless but everyone heard the amusement in it.

Ino laughed. "Actually Hinata was the one who started the whole idea!" Hinata blushed but nodded her head to confirm it was true.

Kiba looked at his mate curiously narrowing his eyes at her. "Hina-chan who exactly are in those photos?"

Hinata blushed lightly and whispered in his wolf ear and the next thing she knew she was covered in kisses before Kiba picked her up bridal style and they went to their room. Kiba yelled it was nice seeing them and that they should come again tomorrow and the door slammed and locked everybody just laughed at the action.

"So who's in your pictures, fan girls?" Sai asked sketching a picture of his mate Ino.

Sakura had a thoughtful look then answered. "Well we have Gaara and Neji going at it, and Sasuke and Naruto too, and Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei! We have a little over 400 which are all hot!"

"No lives at all." Neji and Itachi mumble at the same time.

"Coming from the emo-stotic-antisocial-backstreet boys... except Lee-kun, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, and Sai-kun. Yeah we girls really have no lives." Breanna said while examining her nails getting snickering from Naruto and the girls.

"How come those four aren't included? Especially Sai-kun?" Sasuke asked

"Because they express their feelings around others and don't glare and Sai-kun well… is Sai-kun!" Breanna answered rubbing her face against Itachi's for forgiveness.

'_That's the only reason she could come up with…Sad really sad.'_ the guys thought sweat dropping.

Yuuma and Shiori got up heading out the room. "Yuuta-kun please come with us and before you ask no you are not in trouble. You kids just keep catching up and doing what you are doing." Shiori said

"Being big perverts-OW! Shi-chan that hurt." Yuuma whined rubbing his arm where his wife punched him. The others in the room just grinned and continued talking as the trio left.

Yuuma, Shiori and Yuuta walked inside the leader's study. Yuuma sat behind his desk his wife standing beside him, Yuuta stood in front of the desk waiting for the pack leader to speak.

Yuuma leaned forward and placed his chin in his hands. "So my boy what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked staring the younger wolf in the eyes.

He took in a silent breath then exhaled trying to calm his heart beat. "It's more of a question and permission sir." Yuuta replied he paused but continued when both parents of his crush nodded for him to continue. "With both your permission and blessing, I ask if you would allow me to be Esterallia's mate. I will understand if you don't approve of me being mated to your only daughter." He stated standing tall and keeping eye contact though he feared what the father and mother's answer will be.

Yuuma and Shiori both turned to each other surprise present on their faces. They kept looking back at Yuuta then each other and suddenly both began laughing but not in a mocking way.

'_I guess that's a no.'_ he thought bowing his head bangs covering his eyes and remained quiet during their laughing fit.

The two finally calmed down and Shiori spoke. "We're sorry Yuuta-kun but…"

"We already thought you two were together." Yuuma finished for his wife smiling gently at the young wolf.

"Huh?" was his smart reply.

Yuuma chuckled. "We only assumed this because your scent was all over her body."

Yuuta blushed. "That was because she gave me a hug." He replied embarrassedly but honestly. _'I hope they don't think I would take advantage of her while we were gone.'_ He thought shuddering mentally at the pain and torture they would put him through.

"But to answer your question Yuuta-kun we give you our permission." Shiori said gently

'_I knew it was going to be n- Wait! They said yes!'_ He thought happily and listened as Shiori continued to speak.

"We know you would never hurt our daughter in any way but you must promise to protect her, treat her well and to love her with all your being." She looked at her husband then back at the young wolf. "Both of us know you will keep these promises." Yuuta nodded.

Yuuma stood and placed his hand on Yuuta's shoulder. "Well my boy I wish you luck and we don't control pup (Esterallia) it is all based on her not us. Oh yeah and Yuuta-kun"

"Sir."

"Make her happy…Keep her happy though it already seems your doing that. Keep it up my boy; I'm sure Kitoshi-chan is very proud of you because I know I am." He ruffled Yuuta's hair grinning.

"Oh Yuuta-kun make sure you use protection if you guys ever have sex in your human forms." Shiori said slipping tiny packages in to the younger wolf's pocket.

"…" Yuuta face was flushed in a crimson red, he remained quiet leaving with the other two back to the employees lounge.

The trio entered to see Breanna and Esterallia running around the room with Itachi chasing after them yelling curses. Kiba and Hinata were back in the room and the younger wolf had to admit the two clean up good. Everyone who was in the room was laughing as the trio stared amusedly at Itachi since he rarely yells. The two she wolves ducked behind Shiori yelling 'Base!'

"Don't use Shiori-sama as a shield!" Itachi yelled glaring at the two.

"I can use Kaa-chan as a shield because she is my mama!" Esterallia stuck her tongue out.

"And I can use Shiori-sama just because!" Breanna said smirking at her fuming mate.

"Because! That is not even a reason!" Itachi growled out.

"What did you two do?" Yuuma asked since the group that was currently laughing was trying to catch their breaths.

The two smirked at what they _DID_ to Itachi. "Horny boner!" the two chimed running behind Yuuta.

"Don't use me as a shield" Yuuta mumbled moving out the way but the two held onto him.

"You know what your right Yuu-kun WE can't use you as a shield so someone's got to go…Bre-chan." Esterallia looked at Breanna

"Huh"

"Be a sacrifice and seduce your mate."

"Hey! I don't seduce I… Enchant." Breanna did a sexy pose making everyone snicker except Itachi though Breanna knew he was trying to hold in his laughter. Walking over to Itachi she warped her arms around her neck and kissed him lightly before deepening the kiss taking control which Itachi didn't like and took control quickly.

Naruto groaned. "Great now they're in one of their make out session until one of them pass out from lack of air."

Esterallia shrugged then looked at the time noticing they've been at the café for more than 5 hours. 'I guess we better get going.' She talked to Yuuta through their mind link. **'Yuuta-kun I think we should get going and not be a bother.'**

'**You know they would yell at you thinking that we're a bother but your right we should be leaving.'** Yuuta replied before disconnecting their mind link.

"I think we should be going now." Esterallia said getting disappointed groans.

"Do you guys have to leave now; can't you both stay a little longer?" Sakura whined

"No but we can't but is it alright if we come here tomorrow with the children if you all aren't busy with working the shop?" Yuuta asked.

"Actually it will be alright if you come since we all have the day off tomorrow so the shop will be closed." Yuuma stated wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

"Ok until then everyone goodnight." Esterallia said hugging everyone before she and Yuuta left the café completely back to the other world.

Both left the abandoned building being greeted by the light of the moon, and a full moon none the less. _'This night feels so right with us being together.'_ The two thought at the same time gazing at the moon then each other.

Yuuta grabbed Esterallia hands and the two started walking toward the exit of the town that led directly to the beach. "We still have time to go to the beach if you want." Yuuta stated.

"But what about the place you wanted to show me?" She asked tilting her cutely to the side.

"It's not time to show you yet. When the moon is covered by the clouds completely then I'll show you." He smiled gently at her, a light blush tinted the she-wolfs cheeks.

The two reached the beach no one besides them were there, the sea was sparkling brightly in the moons light the waves crashing on to the shores, the sound of waves and seagulls filled the air. Esterallia let go of Yuuta's hand removing her shoes, she ran towards the water it reaching past her ankles, and letting out a content sigh she started walking splashing the water as she did. Stopping she turned around and smiled at Yuuta telling him come into the water with her.

Yuuta shook his head smiling. "I don't think so."

Esterallia pouted but grinned as an idea came to mind as he walked past her never noticing the evil grin on her face.

Yuuta stopped walking when something wet hit the back of his head dripping down his back turning around slowly he stared at the culprit who stuck her tongue out grinning.

"You are so going to pay for that!" He yelled and splashed water back at her.

"Why you!" She jumped on his back catching him off guard as he fell face first into the salt water. Esterallia was holding her stomach as she laughed. "Y-you l-look like a wet rat! Haha!"

"I suggest you run in 5. 4. 3. 2..." The she-wolf took off running. "1." The chase began Yuuta running after her using his animal speed. Esterallia was still laughing as she ran. She glanced behind to see he was catching up fast, thinking quickly she turned around and tackled Yuuta both tumbling into the white sand.

Both continue to lie in the sand their trying to catch their breaths. Suddenly Yuuta started shaking while holding his stomach his head turned to the side away from the she wolf's view.

'Oh no did I tackle him to hard I hope he isn't mad at me.' She thought worry written on her face, reaching out her hand to touch his shoulder. "Yuu-kun." Jerking her hand back when laughter filled the air. Sure Esterallia heard Yuuta laugh many times but this one sounded happier, carefree, and not held in truly being more fully open around her.

She sat up and smiled. "What's so funny? I thought you would be mad at me?" He continued laughing tears streaming down his face he finally calmed trying to breathe.

He sat up chuckling as he did so. "Aw man that was hilarious… I could never be mad at you Ester-chan and to answer your other question I just wasn't expecting you to tackle me like that. It was so funny because of how surprised I was, and you know me and surprise do not go together." He stood up then helped Esterallia up as well.

"Oh… Well it is me you never know what to expect!" Grinning as she said this.

He laughed lightly then notices the moon was no longer shining but covered fully by the dark clouds, grabbing her hand he leads her to the forest. "Come on there's something I want to show you." Then the two disappeared into the dark forest.

Standing just outside a lavender field a lone oak tree stood in the middle of the field, the male wolf blocked Esterallia's view of the field "Ok we're here but before we continue close your eyes." Yuuta commanded softly.

Esterallia nodded and closed her eyes and notice the scent in the air. _'Lavender… we must be near a lavender field I wonder why.'_ She thought to herself as she and Yuuta walked in the open field.

The moon began to shine its radiant light shining on the whole field, all the lavenders began to glow white then white pollen mixed with lavender petals filled the air dancing with the wind.

'_This is it…my chance to finally tell her how I feel.'_ He took a deep breath and exhaled. "You can open your eyes now Esterallia." He said gently without adding chan standing behind her.

Esterallia opened her eyes then gasped at the sight in front off her, she brought her hands to her mouth, and speechless is what she was her eyes wide open on the brim of tears but tears of happiness_. 'This place is where Yuuta and I first met… back then we we're pups… I got lost and he helped me find my way back home and we would always play here.' _She thought and turned to face the male wolf who was smiling softly.

"Do you like it Esterallia?" He chuckled seeing her reaction said girl turned around returning the smile through joyful tears.

"No I don't like I love it!" She began wiping her tears away rapidly but they just kept coming down. Esterallia stopped her actions when Yuuta cupped her cheek with his hand using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Yuuta."

"Esterallia there is something I've wanted to tell you for a really longtime…" Taking deep breath he spoke. "I… You've been my dearest friend since we were only pups growing up and now. Going through hardships together but we both pulled through it." Grabbing both her hands and held them tightly in his before placing her left hand on his chest right on his heart that was beating rapidly. "This is what you do to me… This is what I feel for you. You make my day with your smiles and happiness. Your presence, your voice, your laughter, your entire being makes my life." He paused looking into her lilac eyes thinking _'This is it! It all comes down to my next words!' _"Esterallia I-I-I love you." He never broke eye contact with her as he continued speaking. "I always have and would you accept my feelings and feel the same for me but as your mate?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

Esterallia's eyes were wide with shock and hidden joy. 'He…He loves me! This is so sudden but what should I say, what should I do?' She thought frantic about what to do then she remembers what Seirin told her earlier before she left with Yuuta.

'**Actions speak louder than words.' **Seirin voice echoed in her mind.

"Actions speak louder than words." She mumbled barely above a whisper.

"Ester-mmm!" He was silenced by the others lips pressed against his own. Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, bringing their bodies closer he kissed back gaining dominance quickly. After 8 minutes of kissing the two finally broke apart a dark blush tinting their cheeks, pressing their foreheads together.

"Yuuta I love you too and I would love for you to be my mate and I yours." She giggled as Yuuta planted butterfly kisses all over her face. "But we need to inform my parents about us." She began staring at him confusion written across her face as he started laughing.

Yuuta grinned. "No worries I already talked to them about us and they gave their blessings and said it was ok." He then hugged her tightly sighing a content sigh.

"This is where we first met." Esterallia rested her head on his chest as they both sat down.

Yuuta nodded. "Yeah, that's when our mothers decided let us met each other then fawn over how cute we were together." He groaned. "Man it was so annoying to hear and embarrassing but now I see why…" He kissed Esterallia deeply when she turned around.

She moaned into the kiss. "Yuuta… we should go back." She moaned out as he bite her neck marking her as his mate but that was only part 1 of the mating process part 2 was having sex and , he tilted his head showing more of his neck telling her to do the same to him. Yuuta groaned as she bites him then began to lick the blood away.

The two stood up. "I guess we should and Esterallia I don't want to force into having sex completing the mating process right now. The reason is I want you to tell me when you are ready for us to do it, this is at your own pace and I don't mind waiting." Yuuta smiled when Esterallia hugged him and nuzzled his cheek.

"Thank you Yuuta. I love you so much."

"I love you too and how long have you been in love with me?"

"You first" She said smirking

He returned the smirk. "Same time on 3. 1. 2. 3!"

"3 Years!"

"3 Years!"

Both shouted at the same time before cracking up about it.

"I can't believe we like each other for the same time and never said anything about!" Esterallia said chuckling trying to catch her breath all Yuuta could was nod as he tried to calm down and breathe.

Yuuta smiled genuinely grabbing his mate hand intertwining their fingers; the two began to leave the lavender field heading back to Cross Academy.

(Time skip they are at the academy)

The wolves walked into the strangely quiet building to Esterallia's shared room. Stopping right outside the door the two blushed as they stared at each other.

Yuuta rubbed the back of his head nervously. "So-um I guess I'll see you in the morning." He said some what in a shy voice.

"Yeah good night Yuuta." She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Sweet dreams koi." He whispered in her ear pecking her cheek then turned walking to his room.

As both entered their rooms, it explained why the building was so quiet. All the women including the girls were in Esterallia room grinning and giggling. "Give us all the details!" the girls chimed giggling more as the she wolf blushed.

The same thing happened to Yuuta all the men and the boys were in his room grinning and smirking at his red face. "Did you get any?" They asked and Yuuta wondered if his face could get any redder.

"It was nothing like that!" He shouted as they all laughed him.

The two wolves were kept up most of night with questions and teasing. Plans were made for the two to go on dates embarrassing them with 'other ideas' as well. After getting rid of the men and women both wolves went to bed sleeping peacefully and happily, dreaming about their future and what it will bring.

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter its long but I really enjoyed writing this chapter it was so much fun and I finally got Yuuta together with Esterallia so happy and I added the Naruto characters! Now this chappy was mostly about Yuu-kun and Ester-chan BUT I will not lie doing the pairings for the Naruto characters were hard especially with Itachi (He will be Mine one day) I didn't know whether to use kyuubi or myself both seemed really good so I went with myself because I am obsessed with Itachi! Yes the Naruto gang the, ones I added are Esterallia's pack. Also I added some Villains like the triplets uncle and aunt you will be seeing very soon and more characters maybe in the next chapter… whose know, well I know!-laughs-**

**Now certain notes I numbered and what they mean.**

**(1) Yuuki basically said she is going to cut off Victoria's head and she is going to be staring up at her headless body.**

**(2)Yuuta said today because it's already morning**

**(3)My friends and I do that a lot making fun of ourselves or each other it so much fun we make no since.**

**(4) Couldn't think of a better gang name plus it was random.  
**

**(5) The language Esterallia spoke is made up not a real language**

**Me: ANNNDDD that's it with notes I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Hey I need reviews you guys I mean I am really happy that you favorite my story but I need reviews to help me improve, for ideas, and a little praise, basically what you think. So you have time please review I'll let you hold Alice-chan –hold up neko-**

**Neko Alice: REVIEW LOVELY PEOPLE .**

**Me: So cute-nuzzle Alice- Oh and I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**Sneak peak: **_**The two stared coldly at the group before smirking. "My my my you all grew so much." He said staring at them.**_

_**She began trembling uncontrollably as she gazed at the two the past coming back to her.**_

_**The two laughed her state. "Take them dead or alive." A group of myth hunters came out of no where and started attacking them.**_

"_**No! Stay away from them!" The trembling figure yelled and a burst of energy came from her, pushing the enemies back. **_

**ME:But no flames and if you think my story sucks then (this is to flamers) then why did you bother reading it. THAT REALLY SMART OF YOU**

**ME and Alice: UNTIL NEXT TIME! MY LOVE DOVES! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Me: I do not own VK or its characters and I don't own Naruto and his characters, or any of the songs in this fic! I own the OC's and this Idea for the whole entire fic now on to the main attraction!  
**

"hjhjh"= regular talking

"_hjhjh"= thinking or in their animal form_

"**hjhjh"=mind to mind talking or singing or flashback**

"_**hhihih"=their weapons talking**_

**Note: When Esterallia and Yuuta are in their wolf forms they are the same size as the two wolves from Princess Mononoke (LOVE THAT MOVIE****)**

**And this chapter it's going to be mostly about our two favorite wolves**

It was early in the afternoon and the ten children decided to play games to past the time right now they are playing hide-n-seek. Oishi was done counting to 100 leaving then tree he was leaning. "Ready or not here I come!" he yelled out then sniffing the air for the scents he wanted following the scents that were together. "Haruna-chan and Chris-kun. Tch. Figures." He followed their scents to the Night dorms as he got there, he could smell everyone's scent; it became stronger when he entered the building. "Yeah hiding in the same place as a group is the smartest plan." He mumbled sarcastically going up the stairs. He looked down the halls and mumbled. "I wonder if this will work…MARCO!" he yelled waiting for a reply 3 seconds after he got one.

"POLO!" the two voices obviously belonged to Moriko and Chris followed by whispered and hisses of "Idiots!" and "Shut up!"

"Found you guys, I can't believe that worked." He grinned walking into Kaname's old office looking behind the curtain, under the desk and behind the couch. Oishi thought about just leaving and looking somewhere else until he heard movement coming from the closet like cabinet. Walking towards it he grabbed the wooden handles slowly before pulling the doors open quickly taking a step back as his friends fell out of the closet onto the floor in a pile laughing.

"Found you guys!" He grinned.

"So you didn't fall for the scents I gave you." Chris stated sitting Indian style.

Oishi shook his head. "Nope you actually lead those scents here smart one." He snickered when Chris got glares from everyone.

Kin stop his glaring as he spoke. "So what are we going to play now we already played tag, man hunt, freeze tag, and hide-n-seek." Kin pointed out putting his hair back in it low pony tail.

"Red Rover!" Haruna shouted while raising her hand.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Um we already played that Ha-chan." Kai replied thinking wait to do to pass time since they finished the chores.

"Oh! Oh! I know lets spy on Ester-chan and Yuu-kun." Alice said, the ten children agreed and were making a plan until a familiar voice cut through their conversation.

"You shouldn't voice your plans out loud, especially if the ones you want to spy on heard your whole conversation." Yuuta said standing near the door way holding Esterallia's hand. But something was off about the both of them as they saw the gloomy looks and the she-wolf was _forcing a smile. _Esterallia never forced a smile and when she did it meant bad news.

"Ah poo!" Anise said not being able to spy.

Yuuta sighed. "Come on, Cross wants to… Needs to tell you guys something." The children grew more worried at Yuuta's tone of voice noting the frigid tone and anger.

'_I wonder what happen.' _The kids thought following wolves to Cross's office in silence.

As they entered the office everyone was there sitting in the chairs or leaning against the wall. Cross looked up at them smiling a little, thanking the two wolves before addressing the children.

"Now I'm sure you guys are wondering why you are here." The ten children nodded and Cross continued his gaze never leaving the kids. "Now two days ago…the day you five arrived here." He was referring to the girls but mostly to the triplets. "We had certain visitors come here that night…" Alice tensed having a sharp idea of who the visitors were, hoping, praying that she is wrong. Sadly she wasn't as Cross continued it seemed her world shattered.

"The ones that came here were Alexander Ramage **(1) **and Victoria Ramage… your uncle and aunt." He felt his heart break as he gazed at the triplets, especially Alice her eyes blank and dull as she was lost in the past but only for a few moments when her sisters squeezed her hands telling her 'they wont be going back' or 'we're safe.'

Alice was trembling trying to get a hold of herself. "S-s-so wh- what d-did t-they want?" She asked. _'Why where they even here to begin with?' _she thought but everyone seemed to have heard the unvoiced question.

Yuuki sighed taking over and explaining for Cross. "They wanted you three, saying they came to get so you could continue living with them. That being their only reason not really giving a detailed explanation of why." She said calmly but in her mind she was furious wanting nothing more than to kill Alexander and Victoria.

"Both will probably try to take you three by force or kidnapping, knowing those two they will try anything and everything to get you three but also I believe you three aren't the only ones they want." All ten children tensed. "It is more than likely they are after Haruna-chan, Moriko, and you five." The five boys began to glare at floor as they thought of their friends… No their family being put in danger.

Haruna grew worried and decided to voice her thoughts. "But won't they try to attack you all as well to get to us and draw us out." Haruna asked the adults had to smile at the concern in the small girl's voice.

Takuma stood from leaning on the wall walking over embracing the small rabbit girl. "Don't worry about us Haru-chan we can take care of ourselves." He said kissing her forehead.

She smiled though the matter at hand still bothered her. '_I don't want anyone to get hurt.'_ She glanced at Alice. _'This is hard on Alice-chan the most. I hope she's not blaming herself.'_ The rabbit thought as she gazed at her best friend, worry made its way back on her face as she took note of the once ocean blue eyes, now were a dull empty blue. Plus Haruna already figured Alice would start blaming herself but would wear a mask to cover it up.

"Is there anything else we need to know about?" Chris asked his fox ears twitching as Cross let out a sigh.

Cross closed his eyes answering, not being able to look at Alice's blank eyes. "Even if you are here, at the academy, those two will try any means necessary to catch you all but with us around it will be too difficult for them to get to you. All of you need to be on guard though and if anything happens call us, scream, and blow something up just to get our attention and we'll come." Then everyone in the room agreed besides Alice who still had dull and empty eyes. "Besides that, nothing more is needed to be said. Just be careful."

'_This is my entire fault. Everything always is.'_ Alice thought turning walking towards the door

"Hai, Ojii-chan… Alice-chan where are you going?" Anise asked her sister a she stood in front of the door.

Alice turned her head slightly and forced a smile. "I need to go somewhere and think, I need a few moments to myself." Before anyone could protest she teleported **(2) **those left in the room sighed sadly knowing she was taking this information much harder. Kaname stood saying he was going to go look for her asking everyone to just remain in the office and wait for their return. He left having a good idea of where Alice would be and walked slowly to the destination.

Alice ran into the stable house startling many of the animals as she ran into Lily's stall hugging the horse's legs and began crying.

"_Dear what wrong?"_ Alice sobbed loudly burying her face in the horse's neck as Lily sat down. _"Alice dear, calm down and tell me what's wrong."_ Lily commanded gently.

Alice wiped her eyes sniffling a little trying to calm down. "O-Ojii-chan t-told u-us that Alexander-san a-and Victoria-san c-c-came h-here f-for A-Anise-chan, Anna-chan, a-and me, but the others m-might b-be in danger because of this!" She sobbed out covering her face with her hands. "And it's my entire fault. I don't want to lose anyone; I don't want you and everyone else to get hurt." She bowed her head cat ears also tilted down, tears soaking the ground

Lily rubbed her head against Alice face. _"Listen to me, love, this is not your fault, no one knew this would happen and blaming yourself because of this won't help… And besides you don't need to worry about us or yourself… You have Zero-sama, Kaname-sama, Yuuta-kun, Esterallia-chan, your sisters, Oishi-kun and the others. You have so many people who will protect you and your sisters, Haruna-chan, and Moriko-chan. I am sure the others including myself are capable of providing protection for their selves. So please for your own sake, do not blame your self, my darling, do you understand?"_ Lily gazed at Alice receiving a nod from the silent girl. Lily decided to cheer her up by nibbling at her hair and ears getting a few giggles, she then started nibbling at her stomach finally getting laughter all the other animals smiled or chuckled happy that the young girl was no longer depressed.

Alice was trying to push Lily's head away from her sensitive stomach. "Lily-kaa-san please stop!" She laughed out still pushing Lily's head away from her.

The stallion stopped her assault on the girl, starting to nuzzle her. _"Feel better my love?"_

Alice hugged the stallion tightly. "Yes, thank you, Lily-kaa-san." She thanked her softly.

"_Your welcome my love now you best be getting back now. I'm sure everyone is worried about you and remember what I said."_ Lily reminded the girl before she left.

"Yes ma'am, thank you Lily-kaa-san! Mina, I am very sorry for disturbing you all! I'll see you all later!" Alice then ran out the stable running down the dirt road, slowing down as she saw a figure. _'Kaname-nii? Why is he…'_ She stopped mid thought remembering what the stallion told her, smiling she ran faster "Kaname-nii!" Alice shouted jumping into the purebloods waiting arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

Kaname cradled Alice in his arms kissing her cheek softly. "Alice-chan there is no need for you to apologize, we all understand how you feel about this." He said gently

Alice finally looked at Kaname as she spoke. "But all of you will be put in danger and I don't want to lose anyone of you guys." Her gaze fell down; she couldn't look him in the eyes.

He adjusted her a little now holding her in one arm. "Alice I'm sure Lily-san already told you this… You don't need to worry about us or blaming yourself." Alice tensed in his arms feeling more ashamed; she had to look up at Kaname when he tilted her chin up as he spoke. "Besides even if you do lose one or all of us. You can always find us here." He pointed to her head. "And here." He then pointed to her heart and his. "Through these we are always connected and the strings are what connects us together. You'll always find us."

Alice smiled nodding her head. "Mmhm"

Kaname smiled. "And here and here." He began poking her sides and stomach.

A laughing Alice was trying to stop him from poking her. "Quit it!"

"But wait I'm trying to see if I missed a spot!" he said still poking her.

"Y-you didn't s-so stop." She laughed grabbing his hand pushing it away from her.

Kaname chuckled then kiss her forehead. "There I believe I got all the spots." He pressed his forehead against hers.

Alice pouted. "You're a meanie." She continued to pout more when Kaname laughed.

"Let's head back to the others." He stated walking towards the building. Arriving at the building Kaname smiled seeing the kids looking out the window before they ran outside to greet them the rest of the grown ups following. 

The children surrounded Kaname asking Alice if she was okay. Kaname set her down and walked over to Zero kissing him lightly on his lips. "She'll be okay." He said reassuringly to his lover.

Zero nodded before going back over to the children who were smiling and laughing while talking about this and that. He smiled happy that Alice wasn't as upset as before. His eyes widen when he felt another presence but before he could warn the rest Alice had already put up a barrier around everyone when the explosion went off.

Clapping was heard as the smoke cleared everyone had their weapons out. Moriko holding a giant Axe, Haruna holding twin katanas, Anise with a black scythe that had a chain connected to it a knife at the end of the chain. Anna had the same type of weapon as anise but her scythe was red as blood. Alice had two sharp metallic tambourines as her weapons. Kin's weapon was a behemoth spear that is black and silver made from the bones a one. Kai's weapon is a long staff that could break apart into nun chucks and grow longer** (3)**. Yaro held two twin daggers that were 4ft in height. Chris held three knives between his fingers in each hand. Oishi held two guns that strongly resembled the bloody rose except that his guns were silver and gold. These weapons belonged to these children helping them enhance their power and control over their abilities but these weapons aren't your normal weapons, no, these weapons could talk and have a mind of their own.

"_**Saa, who do we get to kill?"**_ A feminine voice came from Anna's scythe asked politely with excitement.

"You'll see in a moment Akai." Anna replied while her scythe Akai huffed in annoyance, becoming impatience.

Male voice coming from Anise scythe laughed lightly he voice smooth as he spoke. _**"Patience is a virtue dear sister.**_

Anise tightens her grip on her scythe. "Fukai now is not the time." She said softy and her scythe Fukai quickly apologized focusing on the matter at hand.

"_**Argh enough chit chat! Let's get this done and over with!"**_ Moriko's axe shouted he's voice was deep rough sounding with a hint of insanity to it. He's name is Carnage.

"_**You all that's enough lets hear our guest first, even though we are going to kill them." **_Oishi's two guns said her voice gentle but full of superiority and demanding respect, her name is Veldidi. All the weapons instantly obeyed her orders going silent.

Even if they have two weapons or more there will always be one being living inside the weapons** (4).** Haruna's katanas are male his name was Sidel, Alice tambourines were male his name Marco, Kai's staff is female named Yoiba, Kin's behemoth spear is male his name Necro, Chris's knives are female, her name is Jilian, and Yaro's twin daggers are female her name is Malina.

Alexander stood a distance across from the group with his wife Victoria. "See Cross I told you, you all would be seeing us again soon." He smirked at the group. "Now I would very much like it if my nieces would step forward." Neither of the triplets moved or took a step forward.

Victoria glared at them. "Even when they were living with us they were disobedient, never doing what they're told." Victoria said her voice full of venom, she took a step forward and was going to take another but gunshot made her stop, the bullet slightly grazed her cheek, and she glared at Oishi who had a smirk on face.

"I dare you to take another step. My next shot will be to kill not just graze your face, you ugly old hag." He said coldly.

"How dare you?" She growled out clenching her hands into fist.

"Victoria, calm down." Alexander commanded, she obeyed him went to stand by him but she kept glaring at the group.

Alexander sighed then smiled darkly at the group. "So many memories sad ones… but when I remember the happy times with fun, smiles, and laughter… Those make me feel…" He looked cross straight in the eyes, saying his next words. "Sick to my stomach, now sad ones are what truly give me pleasure all the depression and pain."

Alexander and Victoria moved their gaze on to the ten children. The two stared coldly before smirking. "My, my, my, you all grew so much." He said staring at them.

Alice began trembling uncontrollably as she gazed at the two the past coming back to her.

"_**Lady Alice, you need to calm yourself, pull it together." **_Alice's weapon, Marco said wearily but there was sharpness to his tone.

"I'm trying to Marco; I'm trying as hard as I can…" She whispered trailing off more as she began to shake.

Victoria chuckled as she looked at Alice. "Even after all the time you've been away from us you still can't shake the fear off. Isn't that right Alice? Do the scars still burn when you feel our presence? When you see us does it feel like you're on fire?"

"Shut up it's your fault she's like this!" Anna shouted getting tired of their little mind game.

"Don't play mind games with my sister!" Anise hissed out standing in front of Alice blocking their uncle's and aunt's view of her.

The two laughed at her state. "Take them dead or alive." A group of myth hunters came out of no where and started attacking them. Alice eyes widen when one was about to strike Yuuki in the stomach but Zero shot the hunter down. More myth hunters arrived outnumbering the group but that didn't stop them from fighting it just made them fight harder but the more they knock down or kill more just kept showing up. Sure for the older vampires it was no problem but the kids, who knew how long they could last was the question.

Alice eyes widen again finding Victoria and her husband standing in front of her. "You know Alice this is entire thing is your fault." Her body couldn't move, paralyzed with fear.

"_**Lady Alice, do not listen to him, snap out of it!" **_Marco Yelled to her.

Alexander pulled his now clawed hand back. "Yes this is your entire fault, everyone, those that you love are all going to die but don't worry…You'll be joining them soon enough! Au revior!" He yelled aiming his clawed hand at her chest.

Everything stopped.

Everyone frozen in place, in the same position with Alice the only one who was able to move.

Time stopped.

Alice cast her gaze at her family seeing some of them holding their own and the some getting knocked down from being ganged up on she noticed Oishi looking in her direction his usually calm blue eyes widen with fear and shock as he was frozen in yelling her name trying to run over to her. Everyone was fighting their hardest risking their lives and here she was letting the past get the best of her. She suddenly felt a pulse of power course through her body and heard a voice.

"_Don't you want to protect your loved ones?"_ the warm male voice asked gently, to her it sounded so familiar like from the past but she didn't know where in the past.

"Yes I want to protect everyone." She replied not even asking the name of the voice.

"_Then save them, stop this battle!"_ The voice shouted encouraging her. Alice looked at her family again tears gathering in her eyes.

Time started up again. "Alice-chan!" Oishi yelled trying to run over to his friend.

Alice couldn't take it anymore shaking her head, eyes shut. "No! Stay away from my family!" The trembling figure yelled and a burst of energy came from her, pushing all the enemies back. Victoria and Alexander took most of the damage, ramming straight into a tree.

Both groaned in pain as the rest of myth hunters were knocked out from the blast. "What the he-AHHHHH!" Alexander screamed in pain as Cross stabbed his sword in his shoulder.

"I warned you both about coming here!" Cross growled out digging his sword deeply into his shoulder more blood oozing out.

"Alexander- GAH!" Yuuki appeared kicking Victoria, sending her across the ground into a wall breaking a few ribs.

"That was from the first time you were here wench!" Yuuki hissed out going over to check on Aido and Anna.

"Cross you bastard!" Alexander shouted swiping a claw hand at Cross who easily blocked with his sword before countering with a slash to Alexander's arm.

Cross glared at the other man he once considered his friend. "Fool you brought this on yourself, I gave you a warning and you choose not to heed it!" Cross stated as he stabbed the side of the other's stomach.

Alexander jumped back holding his stomach letting his wounded right arm hang limply at his side. "Those brats aren't even related to any of you or anyone else. So why bother with them? Why not just spare the trouble and burden of keeping them?" He asked his answer, getting a punch in the jaw by Zero.

"Because I promised their parents I would and they mean the world to us." Cross said turning his back to survey the damage and how everyone was doing. Ruka and Seirin were tying up the myth hunters that were alive, with the help of Chris, Ichiru, Kain, and Shiki. Haruna, Maria, Kin and Yaro seeing if anyone needed healing. The rest were gathered around Oishi who had an unconscious Alice in his arms.

Cross and Zero walked over to them along with Cross. "What happen?" Zero asked.

"She passed out after that blast of power she sent out." Esterallia answered running her glowing hands across Alice's body, seeing if there was any internal damage. All turned their heads when they heard maniacal laughter coming from Alexander and his wife who stood shakily to her feet holding her side.

"She is the key the one who will open the gate." Victoria said appearing next to her husband helping him up.

"We finally found _it_, after all these years. I'm sure the others will be pleased." Alexander coughed up blood but still managed to smile that sick smile of his.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kain asked glaring.

"What do you mean key?" Maria asked looking at Alice.

A black portal suddenly appeared behind the two. "Why not ask the two mutts. Oh and as for your second question that is for us to know and you to find out or never. The next time we show, those children will be ours and everything will fall into play, even now the plan is coming into play." Victoria said helping her husband walk into the portal.

"Good bye _Cross-kun._"Then the portal closed. The statement of what both had said spinning in their minds…The key opening a gate and saying others will be pleased about this… The group was very confused about the whole situation; they were also curios about Alice and how she sent out such enormous power.

Yuuta sighed looking at Esterallia for a few moments; she nodded at the silent message.

"Before any of you ask questions its best if Yuuta and I bring my parents here to explain." The two nodded at Cross before transforming speeding off to the café.

"Let's get inside, I can go ahead and start explaining what I can before Yuuma-kun and Shiori-chan arrive." Cross said ushering the others into the building. He sealed the building making the room sound proof so nobody outside the room could hear the secrets Cross was going to reveal to the group.

After everyone sat down, Zero holding a still unconscious Alice, Cross cleared his throat.

"As I explain, please do not interrupt with questions." Cross said, those in the room nodded their heads and cross continued with a sad solemn expression. "Well when they spoke of Alice-chan being the key to opening the gate… They meant to another world, were Yuuta-kun and Esterallia-chan come from, but she could also open the door to unleashing Hell itself or the end of the world. She basically holds the fate of the world in her own hands and she doesn't even realize it." He sighed but continued anyway. "You kids are part of this as well because of your powers and what you are." Their eyes widen in shock but continued remaining silent. "Now as I stated before yes you all are needed because of your powers but you… are needed as sacrifices to open the gate to the other worlds or Hell." Crossed paused turning to the door as knocking was heard before it opened revealing Yuuta, Esterallia, and her parents.

Yuuma and Shiori examined the group nodding to them receiving nods back. The duo then smiled sadly at the chairman.

"Its good to see you Cross-kun but I wish it wasn't in a situation like this." Yuuma then looked at Alice walking over to her he then put his hand on her forehead closing his eyes as he began looking into her memory before she passed out. Removing his hand a frown made its way to his face.

Shiori stared at him confusion written on her face. "Yuuma-kun what is it?"

He turned to face his wife. "She is able to stop time and _he_ helped her with it when that attack happened earlier."

Now everyone besides the wolves and the chairman were beyond shocked and confused.

"Wait so Alice-chan can stop time but she never knew about it." Ichiru stated though he was confused.

Yuuma nodded. "Well yes and no… You see when I looked into her memories of that fight you all had, that fool Alexander was almost close to killing her but before he even touched her time stopped for a minute because something or someone tapped into her powers but those close to her or family are able to do that. Also she never learned to stop time from anyone; she never even knew she had it. In addition after she released that surge of power everything went black and I couldn't find more information than I just gave." He paused leaning against the wall still frowning. "But that doesn't explain the reason why this child sent out so much energy in the first place." He sighed scratching the back of his head. _'I can understand he helped to protect her and the others from those fools by tapping into her power for only a little bit so that he didn't give away his own presence but this is happening all too soon'_ Yuuma thought with as he sighed once again looking at the vampires and children. '_So young though being young has nothing to do with this, these people have no idea what they are in for. I just hope they all can take what is thrown at them.' _

"Yuuma-kun" Said wolf god turned to his wife. "I believe Alice-chan sent out that enormous energy to protect the ones she loves, her family, and as she saw them in danger… My guess is she began to panic and get scared and sad, probably thinking what would happen if any of you got hurt or worse…killed." Shiori stated everyone remained silent absorbing the information.

"Ojii-chan what type of beings was our parents?" Anna and Anise asked at the same time. Said man looked at Yuuma and Shiori silently asking them if it was okay for him to tell the girls both nodded a yes.

"Well girls your parents were of different species… Your farther was a cat demon, in a matter of fact he was prince of all cat demons along with his older brother Alexander. Your mother was a tenshi, a child of Kami-sama himself, when she came here on earth with her Father's permission of course, to examine the humans, vampires, and other beings like demons who were able to take human form. She then enrolled here at the academy along with your father but both posed as teachers." The chairman smiled at the fond memories he spent with his friends.

Shiori nodded and continued for Cross. "Yes when those two laid eyes on each other you could quickly tell it being love at first sight. Cross-kun do you still have pictures?"

"Yes, I put them away." He said solemnly as he lowered his gaze.

"What were their names?" a raspy voice asked. Snapping their heads at Alice who stared at the ceiling blankly and tiredly.

Yuuma sighed looking out window noticing the sun was already setting as he responded. "Your father's name is Haruki and your mother's name is Angela." He chuckled though it was hollow. "Both lived up to their names **(5)**."

Alice sighed then transformed into her cat self with wings curling up into a little ball in Zero's lap. She was listening to the conversations ever since they entered the room after finding out that she was a weapon, _'Basically I'm an atomic bomb of destruction set to put the whole world into chaos.'_ She thought sadly rubbing her head a little against Zero's stomach. _'Why is it that every time when I'm around things are fine and okay going to suddenly bad and chaotic. Maybe it would be best if I… I just disappear.'_

Seirin asked the two older wolves if there was more information that needed to be given or should be known to them.

"For now we only gave half of what we know the rest will remain unknown to you all for now. Until then be extra careful, even if you all are together, with someone or by yourself. I'm sure Alexander and Victoria are not the only ones behind this if myth hunters are involved." Shiori stated trying figure out a solution to the problem.

Takuma and Seirin stared at Haruna, just thought of her being taken out of their lives made their stomachs churn. Kain and Ruka felt the same about Moriko everyone else felt the same about all the children and having them taken away is not an option.

Yaro stood up holding his fist up trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "We won't let any of that stuff happen and if it does happen then well give'em the beating of a lifetime!" He said determined to keep his word. He growled when Yuuta began ruffling his hair.

"You were trying to impress your girlfriend talking all big like that weren't you?" Yuuta said as a question and fact smirking at a confused Moriko.

"Yaro-kun you have a girlfriend." Moriko said in surprised voice. Surprised her best friend could even get a girl with all the glaring he does to them when they giggle or look at him all dreamy eyed.

Yaro slapped Yuuta's hand away. "I don't have girlfriend…Wait you sounded all surprise, like I couldn't get a girlfriend- You think I can't get a girlfriend!" Yaro announced sulking in Esterallia's arms when she hugged him.

"No I didn't mean it like that not unless you want a boyfriend." Everyone began snickering at her comment. Moriko held a finger on her chin looking thoughtful. "Or maybe you could have both but they are half man-woman or the other way around… but hold on a sec wouldn't that make you bi, I have no problem with it, because I mean if you had sex the woman-man would have breast and a-a-uh manhood or the man-woman would have a regular man chest with a woman's- well you know what I mean. Huh what's so funny why are you all laughing? And Yaro your face is really red." She stated confused with everything happening now besides she was only being honest.

She was right Yaro could be compared to a tomato right now; his yellow eyes were wide with disbelief. "Why would you think I'm bi or gay? And why would you think I would want both man and woman were did the explaining come from? No better yet why would even talk about something like that?" He asked felling sick from Moriko's long statement. _'Why would I want to be gay when I like you…sigh. Moriko-chan you can be smart but at the same time stupid._' He thought rubbing his head against Esterallia's stomach

"Um maybe because you glare at those fan girls that go all dreamy eyed when they look at you or when they start giggling and maybe you were still making up your mind about which sex you prefer." By now everyone was holding their sides but Moriko just choose to ignore but she was happy in the change of atmosphere. "And the answer to your second question is basically like my first answer. Oh! The explaining just popped into my head plus when I talked about it I felt like genius!" Moriko was beaming at Yaro giving him thumbs up expecting him to understand and agree with her, but only confused him more.

Yaro rolled his eyes. "Hate to disappoint you but that explanation made no sense and yes you _are a genius_." He said the last part with sarcasm, receiving a hard punch in the head from said girl. "What was that for? I was only speaking the truth!" He shouted holding his now aching head.

She glared though it made her look like she was pouting "You think I'm stupid well jokes on you tough guy! I heard the sarcasm you jerk!" Moriko shouted back while everyone else watched with amusement while Akatsuki and Ruka mumbling 'here we go.'

"No need to hit people for speaking the truth-OW!" Moriko then punched him twice in the arm.

Kin and Kai groaned as the two started wrestling both brothers were glad they were in the play room that Cross added to the place when they were younger. It was half the size of the party room so there was plenty of room. "You two are too loud!"

"Stay outta this!" The two who were now wrestling on the floor yelled at twins.

Kai looked at Alice. "Alice-chan you're a peace maker so how about breaking them up before they damage more of their brain cells-Ah!" Kai was then attacked by said people who surprisingly heard his comment.

Alice yawned before sitting up; she raised a paw in the air. _"You guys stopped fighting make peace."_ The three didn't stop and she shrugged_. "Oh well I tried."_ She said curling back up in Zero's lap.

Rima chuckled. "Is that how you always stop fights Alice-chan you were so motivated."

"_It works… sometimes with Anna-chan and Anise-chan."_ Alice said smugly flicking her tail.

"Heifers lie." The two mumbled at the same time from Shiki's lap, who was chuckling at their comment.

"_You two suck at mumbling."_ Alice said in a bored tone.

"We dare to you to say that again." Anna said glaring at her little.

She smiled a cat looking smile. _"That again."_

Anise looked at Anna before turning into a neko-tenshi like their sister, tackling her off of Zero's lap and chasing her around the room the only ones how remained in place were Kin, Chris, which is a surprise, Oishi, and sweet little Haruna, all remained watching making comments here and there.

Oishi turned from the entertainment. "You're not gonna help your bro anytime soon are you." Guessing he was right when Kin started smiling evilly, his eyes gleaming with joy as his twin yelled 'traitor!'

"Nope but if you want to save him, All I have to say it was nice knowing you." He put his hands behind his head sitting Indian style.

"You expect me to get into that." Oishi said pointing over to the group that were now in their animal forms tackling pouncing, and nipping at ears or tails.

Kai's animal form was a small panther with a bat wing and a white angle wing his fur black as night and his remained the same crimson, his brother had the same form. Moriko looked like puppy but you could see the wolf features standing out proudly and she had two tails instead of one. Yaro even though he was half pureblood vampire he was a miniature gargoyle. It turns out that on his dad side of the family, 500 years ago his ancestors had a pack with gargoyles and two fell each other, human and gargoyle in love saying the seed would skip generations, and it skipped his dad and went onto him freaking his mother out for only five minutes when said husband explained.

"Good point- Uh Chris-kun, Haruna-chan what are you two doing?" Kin asked looking confused at two who were sitting across from each other holding up their hands as you would hold cards the only thing was there aren't any cards in their hands.

"Shh we are playing Imaginary goldfish." Haruna responded, asking the fox if he had an 8.

"Nope goldfish. You got a 2." He asked Haruna, he grinned when she pouted handing him the imaginary 2. "Now what about 10."

Haruna smiled. "Gold fish foxy." Chris glared at the floor where the imaginary deck supposedly is.

Oishi sighed putting his hand on Kin's shoulder. "Looks like you and I are the only ones left with common sense and sanity."

Kin nodded. "So true." Both tensed up when sensing a dark killing intent and also being stared at, turning to face each other saying 'danger'. Both slowly turned to the ones sending the waves off only to find them gone along with the fox and rabbit.

"Where did they go-" He quickly transformed into small white western dragon, flying up in the air landing on the curtain rack with Kin by his side in his small panther form.

"_You call yourself fox, aren't foxes all stealthy and sneaky Chris-kun?"_ Kin asked his wings twitching.

"_I am stealthy and sneaking for your information."_ Chris mumbled wrapping his five tails around his self.

"_You guys are lame!"_ Oishi grinned quickly he flew over to Aido who was sitting with his wife landing on the blonde's head.

Chris and Kai ran over to the ice noble, Yuuki grabbed Kai from off the floor rubbing her cheek against his, calling him a cute little kitten or kitty. He called for help getting laughter from the grown ups while the others still attacking Yaro or Alice. He looked towards Haruna with pleading red eyes, she was being petted by Shiori; Haruna received the silent message and nodded but never moved from her spot on Shiori's lap.

Kai struggled in her arms. _"Avenge me Chris-kun!"_ He yelled out before purring when Yuuki began scratching behind his ear to his back.

"_Get off of Aido-nii's head ya big coward!"_ Chris yelled trying hop on the blondes lap but was failing miserably.

"_Nope his head is really soft."_ The dragon said playing with Aido's hair.

The fox and the dragon began arguing back and forth those in the room watching the scene with amusement expect the chairman and Yuuma who snuck out the room to talk minutes before the children started ruff housing the only ones who knew of their current absence was Shiori or so they thought.

Aido huffed grabbing the dragon from off his head tossing him to the floor. "Much better." Aido smiled as Oishi ran around the room with Chris right behind him. Running up Shiki's leg to using Yuuta and Esterallia as shields, he then took Haruna as his so called hostage.

"_Come any closer and the rabbit gets it."_ Oishi said hiding behind said rabbit, who was confused but quickly change to happiness thinking she was getting something good.

"_I'm getting something!"_ Haruna said excitedly. _"What are you getting me?"_

"_Huh…Um nothing it's only a figure of speech."_ Oishi said. Kai finally got free from the pureblood princess standing by his fox friend.

Her rabbit ears drooped forward, pink beady eyes bubbling with tears. "_You lied to me."_ She whispered quietly before her eyes turned angry.

The dragon began running again this time with a rabbit, a panther, and a fox right behind him. _"You big fibber!"_

"_I never lied to you-WOAH!"_ Oishi ran straight into the triplets followed by Haruna, Kai and Chris, eventually they ran into Yaro, Moriko, and Kin. All ten children where on the floor fighting and arguing not know who he or she were attacking but made sure not to hurt one another.

'_Wait minute why are we fighting? We should be attacking the one who started this whole mess!'_ Anise thought whistling to get the animals attention. _"Hey how did this whole thing started anyway?"_ She asked them, receiving expressions of thoughts before snapping their heads quickly over in Yuuta's direction glaring.

Maria giggled from Ichiru's lap. "Run Yuuta-kun."

He lifted his head from Esterallia's lap. "Hm, why would I need to run?" He asked looking over at the ones hissing and glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow noticing Yaro was missing but paid no mind to it. "Oof! What the..!" Until a certain gargoyle landed on his stomach hissing.

"_Time to meet your maker!"_

Yuuta was unfazed before Haruna and Anise where covering his face. _"Viva la Resistance!"_ the two yelled and the rest of kids jumped him, pulling at his ears and tail.

Takuma chuckled. "Esterallia aren't you going to help him?"

"Ummm… Nope not this time he brought it on himself." She smiled as her mate glared at her while trying to his attackers off. He fell to ground when they turned back to their human forms hanging on his back, arms, waist, his neck and legs.

"Why?" Yuuta groaned out from the floor but he was secretly glad the kids where no longer depressed about what events happened today but _'What they have been told is still bothering the and they're just not wanting to show it. _'He thought sadly he was brought out his thought when Anise rubbed her face against his purring.

"My Yuu-kun." Anise purred out.

He smiled. "That's really nice but I would truly appreciate it, you guys get off me."

They returned the smile. "No." Transforming back to their cute animal forms.

He growled a bit but smirked darkly. "I see…hard way it is then." With that said he turned into his wolf form shaking the kids off before laying on them.

All of them groaned. _"Ah! You fatty."_ Zero and Yuuki laughed imagining Yuuta as big chubby wolf**. **

Everyone turned their attention to the door as it opened revealing cross asking all the other grown ups except Shiori, Yuuta and Esterallia to come with them to discuss certain arrangements. The other adults left giving longing looks to the children. They knew what Cross and Yuuma were going to tell them and discuss with them knowing there will be information they will be angry and shocked to hear but prepared for the worse.

In the Office

"Yuuma-kun and I have discussed what we should do but it will involve the children and I'm afraid you will not like the results-"

"In 9 months time the kids, Esterallia and Yuuta, will be living with me and my wife." Yuuma finished for Cross, whose eyes were holding regret and shame.

They all were shocked beyond belief but with Zero it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Why do they need to live with you?" Zero asked coldly as he glared at the older man.

Yuuma's expression was blank but everyone could see the wisdom his eyes held. Zero felt himself calm down as he gazed into those golden eyes.

"I believe you all already know the reason for that. I understand you all getting angry but think about how they will see their lives now. Having to watch their backs, to always think someone is watching their every move, always being attacked until they are taken away. To worry about their family getting hurt or worse killed." Yuuma noticed how some of them let out defeated sighs, knowing what he said made sense.

"But we could protect-" Ruka started but Cross cut her off.

"We know you all can protect them and yourselves but you all know full well the children will blame themselves… Believing it was their fault to begin with… Even now, though they are playing around right now, those kids are hiding…masking how much pain they are in…and also how scared they are."

"Do Esterallia-chan and Yuuta-kun know about leaving in 9 months?" Yuuki asked rubbing her stomach.

Yuuma nodded a small frown on his young face. "I am truly sorry… if there were another better solution than this… then I would suggest it but this is to throw their pursuers."

"How long will they be living with you?" Maria asked her grip tightening on Ichiru's hand.

"If we really want to throw those fools off then probably for a year at the least. Again I am sorry but this is for the best and after the kids come with us, I recommend all of you to live together and not separate because assassins working for Alexander and Victoria will come to kill you to get to the children. Once they find the children gone they would possibly take you as a hostage to get information." He sighed once again looking at the full moon lighting the night sky.

Gone for a year, not hearing their laughter or seeing their smiles or their being…for a whole year. This thought was going through the vampires minds knowing soon the kids and wolves they love dearly would be leaving and separated from them for a whole year. Yuuma and Cross are right having them gone would keep them safe but with them gone the group knew their lives would become dull without a bunch of kids and wolves running around.

Cross brought them out of their thoughts and the group was now fully in dread.

"You must tell them before the 9 months are up, I will tell the boys, but Takuma, Seirin, Kaname, Zero, Ruka, Kain, you all must tell the girls but it must be after you all leave here and at home. The rest of you must not tell the children anything after you leave this room understood." He finished receiving nods, though they were solemn ones.

"Also based on how these 9 months are they may not even have to live with us… we will see what happens." Yuuma stated noticing the hope filling their eyes.

The whole group then started talking about the events of today and trying to figure out who else were involved in the plot to take the kids away.

In the Play Room

"_Air Cir..culation crushed."_ Kin said out of breath.

Hearing rumbling coming from the body on top of them, the kids knew Yuuta was laughing at their complaints and pain.

"_Man I feel sorry for you guys right Mo-chan!"_ Anise said, sitting next Moriko.

"_You two were actually smart enough to move."_ Yuuta stated moving around some crushing the kids more.

Anise trotted over sitting in front of an amused Yuuta while Moriko went over to his side talking to the others trapped under him.

"_Um would you please… uh I don't know move."_ She tilted her head slightly.

"_No."_

Anise began pouting. _"Move."_

"_Hm… I don't feel like it." He smirked as the staring contest began._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Her eye started twitching.

"…" His smirk widens knowing she would break any second.

"_Gah! Yuu-kun get off of them!"_ She yelled nipping his tail and ears.

"_No my sweet."_ He chuckled.

Anise began to babble. "_What-you- Argh. Ester-chan Yuu-kun won't move!"_ Anise shouted in a snitching tone as she ran over to the young she-wolf.

"Oh there is nothing I can do about that but there is something you two can do…" She beckoned Moriko over, and the pup obeyed. The two began listening closer as the she wolf began whispering, both nodding their heads in agreement.

'_What's she telling them…'_ Yuuta thought as he eyed the three.

Anise and Moriko smiled nodding to each other before running back over to the male wolf.

"_Please remove yourself from our associates."_ Both said serious in tone and look, something she learned from Kaname.

"_But I'm quite comfortable here."_ He wiggled getting muffled protest.

"_Enter phase 2."_ Moriko said walking over to his side poking him in his ribs feeling him tense.

"_Don't you two dare-"_ He didn't get to finish as both girls began tickling his sides he rolled away freeing the children from under him, all eight of them gasping for air.

"_Did any one see their life flash before their eyes?"_ Anna asked

"_No all I saw was…Darkness." _Oishi hissed out. They turned their attention to Yuuta, who was trying to sneak away.

"_His sides are his weak points."_ Moriko and Anise said as the ten walked faster toward him tackling the wolf once again this tickling his sides, with him begging for mercy before turning back to his human form, the others followed suit dog piling on him, all laughing and giggling.

Shiori smiled softly, her smile holding warmth only a mother could have. _'Even though things are about to become much harder, these people still have the time to be able to laugh, smile, and play around.'_ She thought he smile turning into a sad one as she watch the group interact with each other still piled on Yuuta, she notice the warmth and love he and Esterallia held in their eyes as the two gazed at the children. _'Both show so much love for these children, I bet they see them as the little brothers and sisters they never had… But after today they will be more protective of them and on guard.' _She thought and sighed mentally looking once again over at the young group before closing her eyes giving a silent prayer. _'Please Kami-sama protect these people and help them through the worse of things that will come their way.' _Shiori open her eyes seeing her daughter and son-in-law sharing a sweet innocent kiss while the kids were swooning or making gagging sounds.

"So romantic!" The girls said dreamily.

"Sissy stuff**!"(6)** The boys said sticking out their tongues.

"You guys have seen the Aristocats too many times." Esterallia said moving to Yuuta's lap.

Haruna and Alice started singing their favorite song from the movie.

"**Everybody wants to be a cat,  
because a cat's the only cat  
who knows where it's at.**

**Tell me!" **Chris and Moriko joined**.  
Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,"  
'cause everything else is obsolete."**

**Strictly high button shoes," **Oishi and Yaro sang.**  
Now a square with a horn,  
can make you wish you weren't born,  
ever'time he plays;" **Now Anna, Moriko and Kin joined in.**  
and with a square in the act,  
he can set music back  
to the caveman days.**

**Jajajabloleen" **

All the other kids started singing as the other three grown ups listened trying to hold in their laughter.**  
**

"**I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing," **Anise put her hand on her chest.  
**but a cat's the only cat  
who knows how to swing.  
Who wants to dig" **Haruna started twirling around swaying her hips.  
**a long-haired gig  
or stuff like that?  
When everybody wants to be a cat." **Oishi and Alice danced together as they sang.**  
A square with that horn,  
makes you wish you weren't born,  
ever'time he plays;**

**Oh, a rinky-tinky-dinky" **Kai and Anna swayed their hips and shoulders.  
**And with a square in the act,  
he's gonna set this music back  
to the cave man days.**

**Oh, a rinky-tinky-dinky" **Yaro and Moriko started giggling as they sang.**  
Everybody wants to be a cat,  
because a cat's the only cat  
who knows where it's at;  
while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,  
'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat."** Then Yaro began playing air drums doing the sound effects as Chris and Anna made it seem like they were playing the trombone.

Anise sang and made it seem like she playing the piano really fast.

**Shanghai Hong Kong Egg-Fu Yung**

**Fortune cookie always wrong! " **She giggled.

Shiori cracked up along with Yuuta and her daughter but quieted down to listen to rest.

Moriko made it seem like she was playing the harp as she sang.

"**If you want to turn me on**

**Play your horn don't spare the tone**

**And blow a little soul into the tune…"**

"**Let's take to another key" **Oishi began with Alice

**Modulate and wait for me**

**I'll take few adlibs and pretty soon**

**The other cats will all commence**

**Congregatin' on the fence**

**Beneath the alleys only light"**

**Where every note is out of sight…" **Haruna joined in with Moriko.

Oishi then hit the high note with his air trombone.

"**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!" **The kids started bobbing their heads, making a parade line around the room giggling a little as they sang louder.

"**Hallelujah! **Chris shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!**

**I'm tellin' you!" **Anise sang bobbing her head faster.

**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!**

**Yeah!" **Yaro sang in a mellow tone.

**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!**

**Mmm!" **Kin sang bobbing his head and bouncing his body.

**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!**

**Hallelujah!**

**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to beeee aaaa catttttttt!" **They grinned as they gave their laughing audience a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, we'll be here all night!" Anise announced as the girls and Chris blew kisses. "Now where were we before the distraction? Oh yeah now I remember…dog pile on the tyrant!" Once again they were dog piled on Yuuta, who was laughing to hard to the point were tears streaming down his face but he didn't care. Esterallia sat by her mother smiling.

"Oh no! The world must be ending because Yuu-kun is crying!" Kai yelled as Yuuta continued to laugh gasping for air.

"No I think his trying to breathe." Kin replied poking Yuuta's cheek.

"Oh man…how about moving off of me so I can breathe better." Yuuta suggested while he wiped his eyes.

"Aww but your so comfortable and cozy." All of them said putting more of their body weight on him.

"Gah! Get off of me!"

"Funny we asked you to do the same thing but did you, no you didn't!" Anna pointed out.

"Viva la Resistance!" All shouted piling more on him.

Esterallia laughed along with her mother lightly before her expression turned a sad. Her mother sensed this and she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Both stood up and left the room heading to the room the girls shared, Shiori closed the door quietly before locking it then sitting on the bed with her daughter.

Hugging her daughter tightly as she began to cry. "Shh… I know its hard right now honey. Everything will be ok."

"But how will the kids take this… I-I know it's for the best for us to live with you and Tou-chan but…"

"You think the children will hate you and Yuuta-kun for not telling." Shiori stated as fact, petting her daughters hair.

"Yes… there is another reason…Would if they start blaming the others?"

Shiori nodded understanding if the kids would blame them but she couldn't see those sweet innocent kids getting angry or blaming them for the decision that will keep them safe. She told Esterallia this, also saying she thinks they will understand.

"I know they'll be torn… when we tell them this." Esterallia sniffed a little laying her head on her mother's chest.

Shiori sighed. "If there was another solution…then we wouldn't have chosen this… the children will need to understand this. So will the others."

"I know but Kaa-chan…Ow!" She yelped when her wolf ears were pinched.

Shiori only smiled as Esterallia pouted. "No butts my little star. Just have faith and look on the bright side of this. The children will be safe and so will the others, you all will see the pack again, and the added bonus, the vampires will be able to come and visit!"

Esterallia instantly perked up her mother tightly around the waist. "You mean it! You, Tou-chan, and the pack don't mind us staying with you or the others coming to visit!"

"Of course, if we did mind, we would never have suggested it!"

"Thank you Kaa-chan!" She kissed her mother on the cheek. "When you and Tou-chan leave just let the pack know the kids become really shy around people they don't know or never seen before. Even though they meet before it was when they were younger so the memory of them meeting might be hazy."

"I understand and I'm glad you told me that, I'll make sure to let the others know. Also those are some very entertaining kids, just like when they were smaller." Shiori said with a grin standing with her daughter leaving the room. Before entering the playroom Shiori asked her daughter if she was okay.

Said daughter only smiled. "I'll be fine kaa-chan." She said walking back into the room her mother following.

The vampires where back in the room talking or just watching the children with smiles, though both could see the hidden sadness in their eyes. Cross had his camera out taping everything that went on. Haruna fell asleep in Seirin's lap with Takuma petting her head. Moriko was sitting in Akatsuki lap talking to Yaro and Ruka. Kin was being petted by Maria in his panther form; Kai was playing Ninja** (7)** with Chris, Rima, Ichiru, Shiki, and Yuuta, yelling about them cheating because he got out first. Anise was having a staring contest with Kaname with Yuuma as the spectator; Anna was rubbing her head on Yuuki's bulging stomach and talking to it, much to the ice noble's and pureblood princess's amusement. Finally their gaze fell on Alice who was curled up against Zero's right side and Oishi was on his left side both asleep while the hunter gently petted their hair smiling as the two leaned into the touch.

'_I wish this moment would last forever, if only our lives were always like this.'_ Esterallia thought sitting next to Maria cooing at Kin. _'If only moments like these could last forever…Just it will be hard to achieve those moments now._'

Esterallia didn't know how right she was as she began pointing out the possible outcomes to help the children and keep them safe, including the others. Though unknown to her and the other adults, the children already had a plan of their own, knowing their family would instantly disagree with it and try to stop them but they knew it would be for the best and the only way to protect the ones they love.

'_To protect our family.'_

**Man sorry for the long wait I had school and TAKS Testing today and my weekends were pretty busy and I got to talk to my dad who is in Iraq(WAHHH!) But he's doing good and safe. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Well what do you think come on tell me I don't bite seriously I'm harmless I added more characters though they are weapons. Now I bet you all are like "WTF!" what was with the aristocats song but first here are the notes.**

**1-When Alexander and Victoria got married they decided to use her maiden as the surname. The reason well that's a secret until later chapter.**

**2- Teleportation is another one of Alice's many abilities.**

**3-Think of Goku's staff from Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload, Saiyuki Reload Gunlock, Ring any bells (LOVE THAT SHOW)**

**4- The weapons were made using special metal or rare beast parts like Kin's behemoth spear. The weapons then were possessed by powerful spirits or animal spirits giving them the ability to speak but the only ones who can hear them are the welders of that weapon the spirit is in. I'll call them Spirit Weapons in later chapters. **

**5- I went online to look up the names to see what they mean but finding the name for the triplet's dad was hard because I wanted a name that meant life or radiance so I look on a website with meaning for Japanese names I chose Haruki. Angela means Angelic, Haruki had a lot of meaning so here they are: Haru-clear up, sun, or sunlight. Ki- radiance, shine, or life**

**6- It's funny when I was writing this chapter I was doing Disney Movie marathon, and I loved it I watched Robin Hood, The Black Cauldron, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Beauty and the Beast, Fox and the Hound, Little Mermaid, Jungle Book, the list continues, but my favorite movie of all is the Aristocats and when I watched it I thought about putting my favorite song in this chapter and I couldn't help myself. TeeHee. **

**7-Ninja is a really fun game! You basically pose as a ninja and the point of the game is to knock people of the game by touching their hands, knock out the first hand then the second but you have to avoid being hit also and its based on timing but other than that it's a really fun game! I played it when I went to an art competition and it was hilarious! I felt so lost when I first started playing it but I got the hang of it.**

**So there ya go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will stay with me to the end. Please, please, please, pleassssssseeeee! Could guys please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say but don't be mean! Please review because when you don't it feels like your saying I suck or something (and I probably do) If you guys have time please review or message me! I promise I don't bite!**

**Until the next Chapter my love doves! BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Me: I do not own VK or its characters and I don't own Naruto and his characters, or any of the songs in this fic! I own the OC's and this Idea for the whole entire fic now on to the main attraction!**  
**

"hjhjh"= regular talking

"_hjhjh"= thinking or in their animal form_

"**hjhjh"=mind to mind talking or singing or flashback**

"_**hhihih"=their weapons talking**_

**Note: When Esterallia and Yuuta are in their wolf forms they are the same size as the two wolves from Princess Mononoke (LOVE THAT MOVIE****)**

**And this chapter it's going to be mostly about our two favorite wolves**

**Note 2: When the kids and wolves are at cross academy with the VK gang they have their ears, tails, and wings out. When in public places like towns or what ever they are hidden.**

Me: Enjoy my loves!

**Flashback**

**It was raining and night already fell as wounded miniature versions of themselves were running in the deep dark dense forest as fast as could, trying to put as much distance between them and that hell hole of a castle. As the group continued to run dodging branches and trees, one of them tripped over a root making the group stop so they could see about their friend.**

"**Haruna-chan!" A 12 year-old Yuuta ran over to the 4 year old. His hair was short and went to his shoulder it was currently pulled back.**

**Haruna had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill but she refused to cry. "I-I think I twisted my ankle." She said wincing in pain as she popped it back in place. "No worries, I can still run n-Ow!" she yelled in pain as she tried to stand up, her ankle throbbing with pain and swelling.**

**Yuuta shook his head. "No you can't run on that ankle, we'll heal it once we're far enough away from here and safe." He said while he turned around for her as she got on his back.**

"**Can you four still run?" An 11 year-old Esterallia asked the other 4 year-old girls. Her hair was silver hair was short and choppy it used to be long but since living in that place Victoria got her hands on her cutting her long silver locks yelling how they reminded her of the girl's dad and how much she hated him and his wife.**

"**Yeah!" the four said determined to keep running as long as their legs could carry them far away from those people…that castle… **_**this place.**_

**Yuuta stood back up, Haruna secured safely to his back. "Alright, let's get going we have only half way to go."**

"**Right!" They all said now jumping from tree to tree gaining more ground.**

**It was already dawn when the group reached the second town, deciding not to stay in the first one they came across. The small girls didn't complain it just meant getting farther away from that place but the group was exhausted. **

**Sticking to the shadows even if most of the townspeople were still sleeping the group didn't want to risk being seen by anyone just in case flyers of them went up, reporting they're fugitives or missing children or any thing else. Said group decided stay in an abandoned building to rest up as long as they could. The building it self wasn't as bad on the inside, there was a second floor, only one room held 4 beds, two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs, all the other rooms were either filled with crates and boxes or empty, the kitchen was medium size located downstairs. Other than that the place had a homey feel to it but there was also chilling feel to it, making everyone alert. The electricity still worked and so did the water.**

"**It looks like this place wasn't abandoned that long, probably for a 2 years or less, if the water and lights work." Esterallia said testing out the lights.**

"**Hey there's canned food in the boxes in here!" Anise and Moriko yelled from the kitchen.**

"**Okay!" Yuuta called back as he and the she wolf examined the place.**

**Esterallia frowned when her gaze landed on the windows. "Why do you think all windows are all covered with planks of wood?" She also notices how the planks were nailed on top of other planks. **

"**Yeah that is strange, maybe the people living here didn't want others to see what goes on in here behind closed doors…I wonder what this place was."**

**Esterallia shrugged her shoulders. "We can figure that out later, you and the others need to come upstairs so I can heal your wounds, and no other words about!"**

**Yuuta sighed as he nodding to his friend, she smiled before going upstairs. He was about to go check the rest of the abandoned house until he felt someone tugging on his pants, he gazed down to see two pairs of eyes staring at him with big brown and blue eyes.**

**He knelt down rubbing their head, cat ears tilted down as the two girls purred. "What's up?"**

**Alice gave him a shy smile**_** (1)**_** "W-we found the basement and attic but we never went in." She answered quietly.**

"**Really, we'll have to check those out won't we?"**

"**Yuu-kun upstairs all the windows are covered with planks of wood." Anna said her big brown eyes shining with curiosity.**

**He nodded. "So up there to. Hm… All the ones down here are covered also but we won't worry about that now." The two girls nodded. "Now you two go up stairs and let Esterallia-chan heal your wounds." He said staring at the cuts and bruises that littered their fragile bodies, both wearing oversize shirts. He mentally winced at the bruise on Anna's exposed shoulder; it was a blue-purplish color going up to her neck and almost covering the small girl's whole arm. Alice was no better whip marks covered her entire body new ones reopening the old ones, light cuts covered her face but not enough to scar. The same was with Moriko and Anise, Esterallia and himself also had wounds but from protecting the small girls from their **_**loving**_** guardians.**

'_**Never again… I won't let any of you go through hell again.'**_** He thought as he gazed at the two girls. **_**'I will never let those people or anyone else ever hurt you all again because I will protect you all. Even-'**_** bringing him out of his thoughts were the girls voice.**

"**What about you? You're hurt badly too." Alice and Anna said sadly as the saw the deep cuts on the side of Yuuta's stomach and on each arm, all cuts still dribbling with blood.**

**Red eyes soften at their concern. "I'll be up there in minute, go get Anise-chan and Moriko-chan." Both girls nodded and smiled at him hugging his legs before running into the kitchen to get their friend and sister. Yuuta watched, and then began following the four who ran upstairs calling Esterallia's over and over while smiling. How can they can still smile is a mystery to the two wolves. Maybe because they are finally somewhat free and no longer caged or beaten. For now at least. **

'_**Even if I have to stain my hands with blood…I will fight. I will kill to protect the ones I love.' **_**He clenched his hand into a fist. **

**Walking into the room, he took note of all the beds being together and not apart, forming one bed instead of four. Yuuta sat on the bed next to Haruna rubbing her head and massaging her rabbit ears. Moriko was the last one being treated, he watched as Esterallia put disinfectant on her wounds, after she cleaned the wounds she wrapped bandages around Moriko's legs, arms, waist, and her head.**

**She smiled at the small girl and kissed her bandaged forehead. "There all done, Yuuta-kun you ready?" **

"**Yes." He answered, removing his shirt then sitting in front of the she-wolf. The five other children watched with sad eyes as they took note of all the wounds Yuuta had. All from protecting them. The small girls see Yuuta and Esterallia as family, mostly as an older brother and sister and seeing the wolves get hurt made the five feel guilty.**

**Everyone remained silent as continued Esterallia healing Yuuta's wounds before bandaging them. The only sound present was the hard pattering of rain and thunder from outside.**

**The silence and rain were soothing; the five girls fell asleep together as Esterallia finished wrapping up his arms.**

**The she wolf sighed. "That should do it." **

"**Thanks, Esterallia-chan." He thanked her but lowered his head.**

"**Yuu-kun what's wrong?"**

**He clenched and unclenched his fist as he spoke. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get you involved in this, if I had known this would happen I would have told you to stay with your pack, I wasn't even able to stop that witch in what she did to you-" He stop talking when Esterallia kissed his forehead.**

**She knelt down resting her hands on his. "It is not your fault… I'm not mad about getting involved in this or you. Actually I'm happy that I am because now you're not alone. It's okay my hair will grow back in three days or less but that's the least of our problems now. You never will be." Esterallia smiled at the shocked boy.**

**Yuuta relaxed and only stared at his friend with soft exhausted eyes. Both remained silent though the silence was a comfortable.**

"**Esterallia-chan I-" He's voice went unheard because of the thunder.**

**BOOM!BANG! CRACKLE!**

Yuuta shot up in bed, from the thunder and lightening, his ears twitched as he listened to the rain pouring down against the window. He noticed it was 3 in the morning when he glanced at the alarm clock. What was that all about? It happen so long ago he forgot about it.

Yuuta sighed while running his fingers through his hair. "That was weird, I never dream about the past…strange." He turned his head to star at the storm outside. "Usually when it's storming like this we are together." He muttered.

There was a knocking at his door and he had pretty good idea of who was there. "Come in."

Entering were the five girls who held their pillows close to themselves.

Yuuta smiled. "What are you five doing up?" he voice full of amusement.

All five looked to the floor blushing. "Can we sleep with you? Please." they asked shyly. Even though they were 13, the girls felt no embarrassment asking the question, it was actually quite normal and expected but mostly on stormy nights, _like this._

'_Such a coincidence.' _Yuuta thought. "Yeah come on." He said patting the bed.

Grinning they jumped into snuggling under the covers with the wolf. "We love you Yuu-kun." The girls chimed.

He chuckled. "I love you guys too." He was about to drift off to sleep but something wouldn't let him. "Girls?" he droned out

"Hmm." They answered turning to face him.

He blushed as he spoke. "Where's Esterallia?"

The girls giggled as Anise told him she was still asleep and they didn't want to wake her, that's why they came in his room instead.

"Oh. Okay." He sounded so disappointed.

"Aw the wittle puppy is sad." Anna and Haruna said teasingly.

"Because he misses his girlfriend." All girls giggle before hugging him and saying goodnight.

Yuuta mumbled incoherent words under his breath turning his back so he was facing away from the ones teasing him. Although he felt a little better knowing his mate was okay even if he knew she was in her room sleeping, it still put his mind at ease. Yuuta felt himself losing consciousness with one final blink he succumb to the numb embrace of sleep.

**Flashback Continues**

**The abandoned house was quiet on the inside as the storm raged on outside. Unknown to them another group was heading toward the building and was only 20 feet away from the house.**

**Esterallia shot up and began waking the others as fast as she could. "You guys wake up!" She whispered frantically while shaking them awake.**

"**Wats srong!" Yuuta slurred sitting up.**

"**A group of people are coming here!"**

**The boy instantly woke up to that, now waking the five girls.**

"**Come on girls time to get up! We need to go!" **

**All five woke up rubbing sleep from their eyes grabbing bags that they packed with canned food from when they were down stairs. Snapping their fingers new pairs of clothes (2) appeared on them just regular t-shirts and a pair of capres or cargo pants.**

**The children then moved the beds back to where they were before. Moriko absorbed the heat from the bed, the group made sure to cover up their tracks as if no one even entered the room.**

**Click.**

**Stopping all movement as the door down stairs opened, voices following it. **

"**Man I'm sore, that was one long mission. It's good to be back home after a year. What should we do with our spoils boss man?" A male voice asked. **

**The children slowly crept out of the room. "What should we do now?" Haruna whispered.**

"**Put'em in the basement with the others, in the safe." A male with a rough deep voice answered.**

"**We can go hide in the attic." Alice whispered to them, all nodded in agreement then was about to follow Anna and Alice until the conversation down stairs caught their attention.**

"**We got another mission." The one with the deep voice said.**

"**Again! I'm tired of getting mission after, after mission! Can't we get a break!" the same man that spoke about being gone for a year, whined.**

"**Anyway what is this mission exactly?" a new voice asked, his tone was calm and devoid of any emotion.**

"**We have to bring some kids back to the Ramages; file said they ran away from the place-"**

**The one who whined before interrupted. "Who wouldn't want to run away from that place and those lunatics? Am I right big brother Ji?" **

**The man with the rough deep voice sighed then continued to speak. "Quit your whining Ki, you know as much as we do this is part of being a myth hunter." **

**The seven tensed up now knowing who and what the group was.**

**Yuuta clenched his jaw shut. **_**'So they are myth hunters, which explains that chilly feeling in here… in the whole house, this is a problem. A really big problem.'**_

"**As I was saying the runts ran away, our job is to take them back." The deep voice man, Ji finished. He had dark green hair, which was short but was in a small pony tail; his eyes were brown as pine wood. His build was muscular and he appeared to be in his early thirties. He had sharp features his side burns going to his chin covering most of it. Ji was the leader of the group, he would usually train or meditate most of the day but he was also a fine cook. **

"**How much are they paying? What type of species are they? And what are the requirements and restrictions?" the calm quiet one asked.**

"**Hn, lets see here." Ji pulled out a file that held their targets and information on them. "Their paying-wow…" His eyes became wide. "$1,000,000,000 for each child!" You could practically see the money signs in his eyes but a glare from the quiet man told him to continue. "And their species are-hmm, interesting…" **

"**What is it big brother Ji?" Ki, the whiner asked peering over his older brother's shoulder. Ki was Ji's little brother, he had childish and mature features, pale skin complexion, his hair was light green, and he had shoulder length hair his bangs covered his right eye, his eyes were a hazel honey color. He would sometimes be mistaken for a girl because of his some what girlish/feminine figure, he may be small and scrawny for a 20 year old but he had muscles though those are small to but he could totally put up a heck of fight. **

"**Two are spirit wolves male and female. I thought those things were wiped out."**

"**Hn." The calm man nodded for Ji to continue.**

"**The rest are females; one is half rabbit demon and rabbit spirit, one is half wolf demon and human, the other three are half cat demons and half angels.**

"**Now that really is something but interesting, right Rai-kun? But what you mean angels as in angel demons right?' Ki asked the calm man, Rai, kissing his pale cheek lightly.**

"**It only says angels hmm." Ji replied but was also confused.**

"**Yeah so the requirements." Rai said wrapping his arm around Ki's lithe frame. Rai and Ki are lovers. Rai has Icy blue eyes, he has hair as white and pure the snow it's short and the ends curled under over in different directions. He's only five years older than Ki. Rai usually keeps a blank face on in public places or missions but he is mostly open around **_**his**_** Ki.**

"**Right well the requirements are force if needed, some seals so they cant use their powers, mostly paralyzing seals so we don't have to exhaust our strength and-"**

"**But I don't wanna chase after some kids!" Ki whined again but in reality he loved kids and hope to have his own someday, though it will be adoption. He was actually good with kids and interacting with them.**

"**Stop interrupting koi." Rai said gently, Ki began to pout as his brother continued.**

"**The mission is a do or don't, those are the requirements. Restrictions there are none. Also if we take the mission we need to go gather more information from the Ramages." Ji then stared at the two. "So what do you guys want to do?"**

**Rai shrugged not knowing what to say sure the pay was good but something about it was way off. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." Rai said. "But there's something fishy about this."**

**His boyfriend nodded in agreement. "If we do find the kids, let's talk to them first and about why they ran away." Ki said softy not seeing the small smiles of his brother and lover.**

"**I agree with you completely. Based on the outcome of this and those kids… I say we help them out. We all know how the Ramages work. Fine until tomorrow."**

**Esterallia and Yuuta turned to each other having a silent conversation both nodded now considering the three myth hunters as possible allies but they still had their doubts. The kids started moving down the hall silently but quickly. Alice and Anna stopped in front of the door leading to the attic, she slowly began opening it.**

**CREAK!**

**She froze at the sound and hoping the ones down stairs didn't here it. All seven rushed in quietly closing the door before walking up the stairs. Once the reached the top they looked around for any openings for an escape.**

**Ji looked up at the stairs, his eyes narrowed. "We have company."**

**Ki looked at his brother like he was crazy. "It could be a draft somewhere in the house." He shrugged.**

**Rai shook his head at Ki's statement. "No he's right someone or something is in here."**

**Ki stared at him confusedly. "How do you know?"**

"**There is a small puddle of blood next to your foot." Rai stated gazing at the small spot left by Yuuta's wound.**

"**So a cat or something wandered in and is injured."**

**Ji sighed. "Yeah and it went right upstairs to get the first aid." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I doubt it's a cat." Ji said crossing his arms over his chest.**

**Ki stuck his tongue out at him.**

"**Let's go check it out." Rai said grabbing his boyfriend's hand, the trio then headed up stairs.**

**Meanwhile the kids were still trying to find some type of exit. Anise paused in her searching when she heard footsteps from the stairs.**

"**Their coming up the stairs, wait… Now they're in the bedroom!" she whispered to the others her cat ears stood up and twitched slightly at the movement.**

"**Haruna-chan can you tell us how many people are the room." Esterallia asked in a whispered tone.**

**Haruna nodded closing her eyes and listened, rabbit ears standing tall.**

**BA BUMP…BA BUMP…BA BUMP **_**'1'**_

**BA BUMP. **_**'2'**_

**BA BUMP.. BA BUMP..BA BUMP. **_**'3'**_

"**There are 3 people in the room." Haruna said opening her eyes. She is able to tell how many people are in a place by listening to their heart beats. The speed of the heart beat with people is what she really listens to.**

"**Now what?" Moriko asked quietly.**

"**For now we wait." They all moved to a corner in attic that had boxes stacked around it. Transforming into their animal forms they curled up with each other in the corner going into a light sleep.**

All ten children were in the library sitting by the window gazing outside at the down pour of rain. All sighed longingly, wanting so much to go outside and run around playing in the rain. But of course certain people stopped them from doing such a thing, the reason well they quote 'If you go out there you'll catch a cold.' They all scoffed at that, but really what kid worried about getting sick while playing in the rain! Just keeping them in doors was pure torture! And on a rainy day! Barbarians are what the children called the grownups before coming to the library to sulk.

Haruna breathed on the window before drawing a little picture. She turned her head looking at her friends taking note of all their bored faces. She sighed having enough of this, '_Ok this has to stop_' she thought, and in a few seconds it would. Haruna stood up her bright pink eyes shining with determination gaining the attention of her companions.

"We're gonna do it!" She said looking at the group with a huge grin.

They all stared at her with confusion.

"Um what do you mean?" Moriko asked scratching her head.

"What are we going to do?" Oishi asked

Everyone suddenly became worried when a glint appeared in her usually innocent eyes, and her grin becoming mischievous and evil while she rubbed her hands together.

"We are going outside." Haruna said turning from her friends to the window with a smirk.

"…How" they all asked nervously.

She put her hands on her hips. "Simple, we sneak out."

Eyes widen at her statement in shock usually Haruna, sweet, quiet, innocent, little Haruna was never one for rebelling or disobeying others or rules. Chris and Kai cried anime tears saying how proud of her they were and how their influence rubbed off on her. Yaro and Anise knocked them upside their heads telling the two to be quiet so no one comes to see what the commotion was all about.

"But we need to find out where the others are before we leave." Haruna said as she peeked out the door. "Okay so here's the plan. All of us will search the place for everyone else to see where they are after that we come back to this exact spot."

The group gave her a look clearly saying 'who-are-you-and-where-is-the-real-Haruna-chan-you-are-too-crazy-to-be-her!'

Haruna huffed crossing her arms. "Come on! You guys know you want to go outside as much as I do right now! And who cares if we get sick!" Haruna then stared at them silently saying 'make-your-decision-now-or-I'm-leaving-without-you.'

"I'm in." Anna said smiling go over to Haruna, standing next to her.

Chris and Kai looked at each other before grinning. "Count us in!"

"Why not? I guess." Yaro said with a shrug.

"Us to! Us to! We can't let you guys have all the fun!" Anise said standing with Moriko and Kin.

Everyone stood by Haruna grinning at the last two who have yet to speak. "Well, Are you two coming or not?"

Oishi stood up. "Once they find us outside… Trouble, trouble, trouble."

Haruna giggled knowing he was right. "Alice-chan?"

Alice drifted her gaze down, blue eyes shifting side to side as she bit her lip nervously. _'Would if they come and attack us again?'_ The events from yesterday kept bothering Alice even though she was told not to worry but that was pretty hard to accomplish.

Alice stopped her fidgeting when a pale hand came into view, moving her gaze up; to be met with a soft gentle smile from Oishi, as she continued to star at him it's as if all the worries melted away.

"Come with us." He said softly.

"Hai." Alice nodded taking the dragon's hand as she rose to her feet Alice returned the smile with one of her own.

"Alright now we all know what to do see where the Nii and Nee-chans are! If the targets are moving then let everyone else know through mind link." Haruna said gaining cheers before disappearing to find said adults.

2 hours passed since the ten preteens had split up. The first one back was Anise sitting by the window waiting for her sisters and friends. She found Kaname and the chairman in the kitchen talking too Zero while he was baking. Gazing outside once again a smile made its way to her face, brown eyes holding joy and excitement.

'_I'm so glad we came here, I'm so happy to be with everyone again!'_ she thought giggling to herself a bit until her eyes became serious. _'But seeing those two and us being sacrifices…and Alice being a key to a gate.' _Anise sighed_. 'I don't want to lose anyone of them or see them get hurt but Alice-chan… the fear in her eyes; it's too much to bear!' _She clenched her hand tightly._ 'Never again, will either of my sisters get hurt or go through that pain again!'_

The sound of footsteps brought the brown-eyed girl out of her thoughts. She turned her head at the owner and it was Kin, he walked over and sat by the neko-tenshi.

"How long were you here Ani-chan?" He asked smirking at the nick name and the growl followed by it.

"Not long, it's only been 15 minutes since I've been back." She mumbled out. "So who did you find?" Anise tilted her head, cat ears tilting also, blinking her big brown eyes cutely.

Kin blushed quickly turning his head away from his crush as he answered. "Well I found Rima-nii and Shiki-nii those two were napping in their room, I think they still are." He said. "I already told the others and they're coming."

Right after he said that the other eight ran jumping up down with joy saying where the others were and that the front entrance was open and no one was around.

"All right lets go!" Anise stood up grabbing Kin's hand pulling him up.

"And where exactly are you guys going?" They all froze at the tone slowly turning around to see a grinning Ichiru.

"**I thought you said he was with Maria-nii watching a movie Kai-kun!"** Alice yelled through their mind link.

"**Well he was."** Kai replied nervously.

"An explanation would be nice." Ichiru said his voice full of amusement.

"Ano- Ah! we are going to the library!" Anna said forgetting where they all were.

Ichiru chuckled crossing his arms then leaning against the door. "Anna-chan you guys are in the library."

Anna looked around before clearing her throat. "So we are." She said putting her hands behind her back making it seem what she said wasn't bothering her but the quick glares she received said otherwise for them of course.

"Perhaps the truth though I have a pretty good idea…" He trailed off purposely as the group gave nervous and panic glances at each other before Haruna walked up to him.

"." She squeaked out hiding behind Chris.

Ichiru blinked then snickered. "Ok."

"Wait so that's it you're not going to stop us?" Yaro asked his yellow eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Or nag us like Zero-nii did." Kin added.

"Nope but I can always change-" He stopped mid sentence and watched as the ten scurried out the room to the door, Ichiru laughed silently walking to the kitchen.

Zero stopped what he was doing when Ichiru came in smiling, but he quickly noticed the type of smile and what it was saying 'I-know-something-you-don't!' Zero felt as though he was being mocked by his twin.

"Ichiru." Zero said silently telling his bother to reveal whatever he was hiding.

Ichiru answered with a light laugh. "Kids are escaping."

Kaname and Cross looked at each other puzzled about his statement.

"I don't follow." Zero said raising an eyebrow at Ichiru, who only grinned like an idiot.

"Think about it, it is raining after all."

And Zero did think, he thought and thought until it finally clicked. "They went outside! And you let them!" Zero yelled getting in his brothers face while glaring.

"Um yeah." he said not seeing the big deal about it.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Zero didn't even listen to his brother's answer as he ran out the kitchen.

"I did, you're just slow." He mumbled out before going back to _his _Maria to finish watching the movie.

The kids were indeed running around outside jumping in puddles splashing each other or trying to catch the rain on their tongues. Everyone was running around except Alice who just stood there while looking at the dark gray sky as cold droplets of the rain fell on her face.

"Alice-chan." Oishi tapped her shoulder lightly, gaining her attention. "What's the matter? And don't tell me it's nothing because look on your face says otherwise."

"Just the stuff from yesterday, that's all." She said but quickly told him that she was okay and not to worry about her, then she began babbling the reasons why.

"I'll protect you." He said staring into her wide blues eyes.

"Oishi-kun…"

"I'll protect you that way… y-you don't have to think about stuff like that because I'll be there…I'll always be there for you Alice-chan." He then grabbed her hand a wrapped his pinky around hers. "I promise- nani! Oi why are you crying?"

Alice smiled through her tears. "I-I'm so happy…I'm really happy right now! Hee hee." Rain mixed with the girls tears. "I also promise to protect Oishi-kun!" She said happily wrapping her pinky with his and the two shook on it.

Both began to remove their pinkies but stopped when other pinkies of their friends joined in with the two.

"You can't leave us out!" Moriko said smiling.

"Yeah we're all friends here so we should also be included!" Chris announced his fox ears and tail twitching in excitement. He wasn't the only one everyone else tails, ears, and wings were twitching in happiness and excitement.

Oishi and Alice scanned their friends over before nodding. "We make a promise to protect the ones we love." Alice and Oishi started.

"To help each other out!" Chris and Haruna said together.

"Through thick and thin." Yaro and Moriko announced smiling.

"No matter what it is." Anna and Kai said grinning.

"Because we'll get through all and any obstacles coming our way." Anise and Kin added smiling with their friends.

"Together we make this promise and to keep it forever and ever!" They all shouted while shaking their pinkies before throwing their hands in the air giving high five to one another. The children are determined to keep this promise but it was no ordinary, no it was promise made among friends, strengthening their bond of friendship. It started to rain harder and harder but the ten welcomed it with open arms.

While they made their promise Zero stood behind a nearby tree, witnessing the whole scene with a smile but it was sad one. Knowing soon those kids might be gone; he slowly got off the tree he was leaning on refusing to become depress on the topic besides Yuuma did say the kids may not even need to come based on the 9 months. With that thought putting his mind at ease he revealed himself to children who jumped in surprise asking how he knew they were outside.

Zero crossed his arms over his chest. "Ichiru told me,"

Eyes narrowed as the owners made a mental note to prank Ichiru...Hard!

"Now I remember telling you all, no outside, can any of you remember why?" his tone help sounded pleased and happy but the ones in trouble knew it was the exact opposite.

"Because you have pleasure in torturing us." Kai said taking a step back with the others but one was missing, Anna.

Zero shook his head. " again."

"Because you are a mother hen that goes bock-don't-cluck-talk-cluck-to strangers-bock!" Moriko said imitating a chicken the other children covered their mouths to stop their laughter but silently snickered.

Zero bit his lip to sustain his mirth. "Not quite, one more try."

Zero still failed to notice Anna was behind him bending water from the rain into a big blob. "Don't say anything or look at me." She mouthed knowing her friends could read lips.

"Um because you'll get wet!" Alice said covering her mouth to keep from laughing at what's coming next.

Zero sighed. "Close enough it's because I said you would get sick." Closed his eyes and smiled. "So get back inside before you catch a cold!" Zero totally did a 360 on his emotions; the others picturing long sharp teeth and horns on top of his head, fire coming from his mouth. Lightening flashed in the sky to add more effect.

'_And… now!'_ Anna dropped the huge blob of water on Zero.

Zero was surprised and still from shock as the children ran away laughing.

"You sir, are a barbarian!" Anna yelled back at Zero before following after her sisters and friends who laughed as they ran away from a livid Zero.

"You brats! Get back here!" he was about to go after them but arms wrapping around his waist stopped him.

"Zero, don't worry about them." Kaname said softly.

Zero turned so he was facing his lover. "But Kaname-"

Kaname silenced him by a deep kiss after a few minutes he released their lips and pressed their foreheads together. "Zero, I know you're worried about them, we all are but that's no reason to keep them locked up inside."

Zero gave Kaname a half hearted glare before sighing. "I know that Kaname…I just can't help it… especially now."

Kaname understood how Zero felt and knew first hand how the hunter would act around the children. He knew the feeling of _protecting_ all to well. His thoughts went to Yuuki and how he kept the truth from her to protect her.

"I understand koi, if it makes you feel any better we can go keep an eye on them instead of ruining their fun." Kaname smiled at Zero warmly moving wet bangs aside so he could gaze at those lavender eyes he feel in love with. "Because I would hate to have a puddle of water dropped on me haha." He laughs lightly when Zero glared at him before punching the pureblood in his arm.

"Baka-Kaname." Zero mumbled out turning away from the pureblood.

"Hai demo…" he leaned down next to the hunter's ear. "I'm your baka, Zero." He whispered in his ear gaining shiver. He turned Zero's head his way before catching the hunter's lips yet again. Zero didn't resist at all as he turned his body fully wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck, kissing back. He just wanted to forget everything even if it was only for second.

**With Kids (Alice POV(3))**

We were all running around out in the field where horse riding took place. It was really big and there was a medium size lake that sat in the middle of the field. All of us are having a great time out here in the rain but what made me happy was being with my sisters and friends. I laughed when Anna-chan and Haruna-chan splashed Yaro by jumping into a puddle before running away hiding behind Moriko-chan. Chris-kun and Kai-kun were wrestling, big lugs, while Anna-chan and Anise-chan watched with Kin-kun and Oishi-kun

Yes all of us ran around soaked to the bone but we didn't care! Well at least I didn't, I mean I love rainy days, it is the fall season and I can't wait till winter gets here! I love the cold and the snow is just so magical. Any way besides that I'm just really happy to be here but the sad thing is we only have 2 days left staying at the academy since the students would be coming back from their break after we left.

I shook my head rapidly, droplets of rain flying everywhere, I refused on getting all angst and sad. I mean instead of focusing on depressing things, I should focused on now…with my friends and having fun!

I jumped on Oishi-kun's back while he wasn't looking. "Give me ride my little dragon!" I said giggling as he spun around.

"Give your self a ride." He mocked growled a little when I didn't remove my self. I decided to give him a break. I gazed up at the dark gray sky as it began to rain harder I smiled then I had this sudden urge, it was pulsing through my entire body. The mood was perfect, the scene, the atmosphere everything was perfect right now! I can't contain it any longer! I quickly looked at my sisters and both stared at me.

"Utau." Both whispered with a smile and so I began and everyone paused and turned their attention on me. **(Skip turn skip turn by Kanon Wakeshima XD)**

**Shoutai sareta** I began swaying to the music playing in my mind just letting myself go with the flow.**  
hare no hi no ame  
atashi ni mimi uchishita  
shizuka ni shizuka ni  
ame no POOL fun de STEP o hiroshiteiru **

**kangen no STACCATO o manete awasete kara kau  
kasa o sute  
kimi wa kirakira warau kara  
okujou wa kagi o kaketeite mo sora no mirareru no. kokkai shiteta  
natsu no hi no gogo  
atashi ni ame ga futta  
shizuka ni shizuka ni  
ame no POOL fun de STEP o hiroshiteiru  
gasshou no CRESCENDO o manete awasete kara kau  
kasa o sute  
kimi wa fuwafuwa warau kara okujou wa otenki ame  
saa  
SKIP TURN  
SKIP TURN  
warai koe wa  
SKIP TURN  
SKIP TURN  
hibi ite sora ni tokete kimi o terashite  
saa  
SKIP TURN  
SKIP TURN  
ashi oto wa  
SKIP TURN  
SKIP TURN  
hibi ite ame ni hazukete kimi o yurashite  
ame no POOL fun de STEP o  
okujou wa otenki ame  
kangen no STACCATO o manete  
gasshou no CRESCENDO o manete  
okujou wa otenki ame**

I smiled at everyone telling them I felt so much better than before. Then I noticed something, I haven't really been practicing my hymns like I'm suppose to. If _she _found out then I'm in big trouble.

We all started heading to a hill it was tall, wide and steep there a large slanted oak tree sat at the top. All of us were slipping since it the ground was soaked and all mushy as we struggled walking up. The reason we came up here is still unknown to me but by the grins everyone had the idea was pretty obvious as I stared at a large circular plank of wood that could hold all us.

This is going to be fun.

**(Normal POV now)**

Setting the large circular plank of wood on the ground, the group looked at each silently nodding before getting on. Unknown to them, Zero and Kaname stood hidden in the forest right across the field observing them curiously.

"What do you think they're doing?" Zero asked turning to Kaname. "Why are smiling like that Kaname?"

Kaname only continued to smile as answered, his eyes never leaving the scene before him. "Just watch."

Zero stared at Kaname one more time before staring back at group on the hill only for his eyes to widen. "Those crazy little…"

**With the Kids**

All were now piled on the wood but there was one problem.

"How are we going to push off?" Chris asked with a thoughtful expression.

"I know! Quick everyone off!" Anna said excitement laced in her tone.

They all obeyed and watched as Anna moved the wood closer to the edge of hill before sitting on the back end of it to keep it from sliding.

"Ok so you guys will get on by one and as get on I'll start pushing towards the edge!" Anna explained.

"Can we start now?" Yaro asked receiving a look from Anna.

"No we can start tomorrow."

"No need for sarcasm." Yaro mumbled getting on the wood. Everyone was on and the wood was tipping back and forth slowly.

"Mina on san." Anna said telling everyone to lean back and forth.

"Ichi."

"Ni"

"SAN-AHHHHH!" They all screamed in joy as they slid down the step hill. To them it was like being on a roller coaster just without the sharp turns and loops. Once they hit the bottom the speed didn't decrease but seem to increase.

"THIS FUN!" Alice cheered.

"WHAT ABOUT STOPPING? WE'RE GONNA LAND IN THE LAKE!" Yaro and Kin yelled out which caught everyone attention but it was to late.

SPLASHHH!

Kaname and Zero then rushed to the lake hoping the kids were alright.

All ten of them resurfaced gasping for air, waddling to the land before collapsing on ground. Already soaked to the bone because of the rain there was no need to drench out their clothing.

"That was…" Oishi but the others finished.

"Sugoi!" the friends cheered.

"Un, I was going to say cool but whatever goes."

"Admit Oishi-kun! You loved it to! No need to hide it- Hey its Kaname-nii and Zero-nii!" Moriko announced sitting up her friends doing the same facing the two vampires.

"Konnichiwa Kaname-nii! Z-Zero-nii!" Anna greeted them nervously not because of Kaname but his mate.

"Look at you all, soaked to the bone," Kaname said dramatically. "Zero, what ever shall we do about these little ones?"

Zero's only reply was the smirk widening on his lips.

"LILY-KAA-SAN!" the children ran away screaming the stallion's name repeatedly while the vampires walked at their own pace.

Lily gazed up from eating hay at the sound of her name and the voices accompanying it.

"_Mina, what did you do this time?" _

"Nothing!" they chimed while looking innocent.

"Causing mischief." Zero stated walking in with Kaname.

"_I believe you and all of you are soaking wet_." Lily looked them up and down before sighing.

"Well… we wanted to play in the rain." The children answered finding the ground very interesting.

"_And, I'm sure you were told no." _Lily replied wanting to know more.

"Only Zero-nii and Ojii-chan said no but the rest were okay with it." Anise pointed out while she petted one of the other horses.

"_Mmhm, so how did you all get out if you were told no?"_ Lily asked, if she was human, her foot would be tapping the ground while her arms crossed her chest, head tilted to the side while she glared at them. Or so the children thought in their own opinion. This was the reason she was called kaa-san by them, they see her as mother, beautiful, caring, fun, and sweet. The children probably would have never known what a mother's love is, if it weren't for the stallion, to them Lily is the prime definition of a mother. Of course they would never replace their real mothers; they added Lily as their second mother or god mother which ever fits.

"Haruna-chan suggested we sneak out." They replied robotically pointing to the rabbit who was quick to hid in the hay stack while mumbling 'traitors' and 'tattle tells'.

"_Not sweet little Haruna-chan!"_ Lily said with mocked surprise. Kaname and Zero only chuckled.

"It's true I've been living a lie! I did it only for attention!" She popped out the hay stack while she confessed putting a hand on her forehead dramatically.

"No!"

"_Say it ain't so!"_ a black horse shouted playing along.

"Yes its so, and I would of gotten away with it to, if weren't for those meddling kids and their snitching!"**(4) **She yelled pointing at her friends who were on the ground laughing.

Everyone cracked up at what she said, not was really expecting Haruna to say something like that. Eventually all calmed down from their mirth, Alice gazed around at the stables having the feeling of being watched. Having no idea how right she was.

"Ne, Lily-Kaa-san, where's the crazy chicken- I mean Colonel Phoenix?" Alice asked looking around when Lily said she didn't know.

"Probably chasing whatever is in his sight." Kin said.

"Or stalking someone!" Chris noted.

"Oh-oh I bet his talking about when he was young, and he chased off wild animals from coming here! Haha!" Kai added laughing lightly with the others.

Red-orange beady eyes watched the group of children silently stalking up to them from behind the stalls with his wings raised.

"Nah, maybe he's talking about how he was involved in the great animal war." Yaro spoke up Oishi nodding in agreement.

"Mou, come on mina that is not nice!" Anise stated pouting when none were listening to her.

"Ne,Ne! Would if Colonel Phoenix was here and heard everything?" Moriko asked giggling.

"Scary!" Chris and Alice said and before anyone knew it the kids were running around the stables screaming in freight as rooster the size of a full grown dog chased them around crowing loudly.

"Colonel! We were only joking!" Kin shouted.

The rooster, Colonel paused in chasing them standing to his full height as he glared at the children, dark red feathers fluttered and puffed out to be intimidating and scary.

"_Hmph! Joking huh? So joking includes me stalking others or whatever! I'll give ya all something to joke about!"_ He pecked each of the ten's head ignoring their pleas for him to cease. _"Learned ya lessons gakis"__**(**_**5)** He laughed as they mumbled out a 'yes sir', the girls hugged him telling him they missed him and they were doing fine.

"And we learned that you're even crabbier…like an old man, no more like a hermit!" Moriko mumbled, the others agreeing completely.

"Why you-you-you…"! The ten ran out the stable house back into the rain snickering telling Zero and Kaname they were going back to the academy, yelling to the animals to have a nice evening.

Both vampires shook their heads clearly amused. "We'll also be going we still need to talk with Cross-san, and we only have 2 days left here so we'll need to be preparing to leave also." Zero said hugging Lily. He and Kaname left bidding the rest of the animals a good evening.

The stallion nodded to Phoenix. "Phoenix-san, you spoke to Yuuma-sama, yes."

Phoenix nodded sighing. "Hai, it seems making their move early is the master plan from what Yuuma-sama told me. Soon…really soon things will become catastrophic."

"I know, but before that happens they need to know the whole truth not just parts. By then we need to be ready as well."

Phoenix turned to her. "Meaning we may take our human forms, correct."

"Hai, it might be the only way to protect them." She chuckled though it was hollowed. "Maybe…just maybe there's a way to turn this around before the fire escalates."

"I hope you're right Lily-san. I really do."

**Who is the mysterious person Alice mentioned hmm…Well did you enjoy this chapter! I relieved some things. I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a hard a time writing I kept changing things and deleting parts! And this chapter almost got erased because my darling computer is sick, my poor poor precious. Now I need your reviews please! **

**I need a vote if Zero and the others tell the kids they will be living with the pack should they get mad and resist or be understandable? Make sure to post your vote in the review or PM me. I wont be able to update till you do, I'm really sorry please don't hate me but that doesn't mean I won't be working on Chapter 8. **

**While you post your vote put in an idea that you think I should put in the story or the next chapter I have my many of my own ideas already but I would love to see your opinions. And if I put your idea in the story or next chapter, I will give you credit for your idea.**

**Oh yeah and pay your respects to all the people in Japan by donating to your red cross. Also be careful who you donate to because people are actually posing as fake donators trying to scam people into donating and stealing their money, those ba*****! PLEASE PRAY FOR THE PEOPLE IN JAPAN AND THAT EVERYTHING GETS BETTER AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE.**

**Now the Notes**

**1. No Alice does not have a crush on Yuuta she was shy and timid as at that age**

**2. Because I was lazy I added this as another one their powers, plus it makes sense because they were rushing to put clothes on. No time to worry about their looks.**

**3. I noticed that I keep adding Alice povs, I will make sure to put in different pov**

**4. I was watching Scooby Doo! I miss the good cartoons… Now cartoon network sucks. **

**5. I know brat is gaki in Japanese but what is it when its brats, please tell me if you know.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Me: I do not own VK or its characters and I don't own Naruto and his characters, or any of the songs in this fic! I own the OC's and this Idea for the whole entire fic now on to the main attraction!**  
**

"hjhjh"= regular talking

"_hjhjh"= thinking or in their animal form_

"**hjhjh"=mind to mind talking or singing or flashback**

"_**hhihih"=their weapons talking**_

**Note: When Esterallia and Yuuta are in their wolf forms they are the same size as the two wolves from Princess Mononoke (LOVE THAT MOVIE****)**

**And this chapter it's going to be mostly about our two favorite wolves**

**Note 2: When the kids and wolves are at cross academy with the VK gang they have their ears, tails, and wings out. When in public places like towns or what ever they are hidden.**

**Note 3: The slash means half=/**

Me: Enjoy my loves!

**FLASHBACK CONTINUATION FROM CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Yuuta and Esterallia woke up again as the attic door was open, tensing as footsteps walked up the steps. Neither made a move, the girls were already awake but knew to remain silent, hoping the ones who just entered would not discover them. They held their breath and remained still.**

"**There's nothing up here so why exactly are we in here?" Ki asked looking around making a mental note to dust and clean the attic up.**

"**Foot prints… Human foot prints were on the stairs and it was more than one." Rai answered frowning as the foot prints stopped just at the step leading to the top. "Strange they end right here." He trailed off going to his thoughts.**

"**So it's not an animal but a person… or people." Ki pointed standing close to where said children were hiding, praying for him not to turn around as he sat on the box they were currently hiding behind near the corner. **

"**Hn. They must still be in here." Ji pointed out narrowing his eyes at Ki, not directly at Ki but behind him.**

**The animal tensed more, their fur standing on end, feeling as if the eyes were staring directly through the box at them.**

**Ki stretched as he spoke. "Maybe but I think" He began turning around his eyes closed before opening. "They left before we got here…" He trailed off staring into panic filled eyes and Yuuta and Esterallia began growling but didn't make a move to attack the man.**

**Yet.**

'_**Wait a sec… two spirit wolves, three neko tenshi, one rabbit demon/spirit, and one wolf demon/human…our targets.**_**' he thought blinking at them before his gaze soften, speaking gently. **

"**Well hello, you are the ones we are searching for; I'm guessing those gruesome wounds came from those bas- Ahm. I mean from those maniacs, the Ramages." He took note of their bruises and wounds but what got him the most was the panic in their beady eyes giving off the unasked question and plead.**

_**Are you going to take us back? Please don't. **_

**As if hearing the silent message he smiled. "Don't worry we have no intention of taking you back to those messed up, psychopathic freaks." He reassured them grinning.**

**Rai and Ji had been standing behind the young man the whole time, nodding their heads with small smiles agreeing with their hyper companion.**

**Yuuta and Esterallia turned to each other, speaking with their eyes and would occasionally glance back at the myth hunters. Transforming the girls doing the same hiding behind the two, the myth hunters concluded they would explain something and believed the seven children would trust them some what.**

"**Well I believe introductions are in order!" Ki exclaimed happily clapping his hands. "Mina! Watashi wa Ki Suineja!" He pointed to himself then to his older brother, "This is my aniki, Ji, and" he then got up and kissed Rai. "This is my suigoi koi, Rai Tzu, we are myth hunters. So what are your names?" He asked smiling a sweet smile that made them blush.**

**Yuuta stepped forward slightly fidgeting. "Ano, w-watashi wa Yuuta." **

**Esterallia stepped forward with a smile her tail wagging and ears perked happily. "Watashi wa Esterallia demo… Anata wa watashi o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu Ester-chan! (1)" She said excitedly. Both Yuuta and Esterallia gently pushed the timid girls forward telling them to introduce themselves. **

**They shook their heads no rapidly hiding behind the two wolves yet again, amusing the three hunters greatly drawing chuckles from them. **

**Yuuta sighed knowing there was no way to convince the timid children to introduce themselves. "Gomenonsai, they're really shy around others." He pointed out while bringing Moriko from behind him. "This is Moriko-chan," Said girl smiled shyly before hiding behind a box, Esterallia then pushed Alice toward him, who tried to run away. "This is Alice-chan," she covered her face with her small hands believing she was invisible, gaining light laughter from the myth hunters. He then grabbed Anna and Anise. "These two are Alice-chan's sisters, Anna-chan, and Anise-chan, they're triplets. And finally-huh?" He looked around for the rabbit with Esterallia and the others helping in the search.**

**Ji looked in one of the boxes, a grin made its way across his face before laughter escaped from his mouth. The others stared at him confusedly before peaking inside the box only to smile and laugh lightly at a sleeping Haruna who was curled up in the box. Yuuta picked her up gently. "And this is Haruna-chan." He said in a soft caring tone.**

"**Poor thing, all of you must still be exhausted. How long has it been since you rested?" Rai asked smiling slightly at the girls as they leaned on Esterallia and Yuuta rubbing their eyes trying to keep from sleeping which he thought was cute but would never voice it. **

**Before either could answer Ji suggested going down stairs to the bed room so the smaller children could sleep while the older two explained the reasons of why they ran away and the reasons. Pushing two of beds together, Yuuta and Esterallia then tucked the girls into bed before turning back to the answer upcoming questions. **

**Both wolves cast their gazes downward, saying yesterday was actually the first time they actually stopped to rest. Also telling them they traveled three days nonstop.**

"**3 days without sleep! Why didn't you stop in town to rest?" Ki asked concerned.**

"**You see the Ramage estate and the closest town, which is the river town, Cresta De Rio, is at least 15 miles and by car takes 2 hours to reach it but by walking it takes a whole day." The three nodded for him to continue. "When we ran away from the estate we didn't stop in Cresta De Rio… because they probably expected we would stop there to rest first."**

"**There's more to it than that." Rai stated as a fact not a question, he quickly caught how quick the wolves eyes filled with rage and changed color, Yuuta's eyes glowed a light red as fresh spilt blood. Esterallia's eyes glowed bright gold before going back to normal as she sighed, Yuuta copying what she did.**

**Esterallia apologized then she answered. "We wanted to get as far away from that place… not for ourselves but for them." She said almost in whisper gazing at the five sleeping girls. "We decide to come to this town to rest instead, also with us coming here may have thrown our pursuers off but it may only be for a little while."**

"**I see… if you don't mind my asking, what exactly happened while you lived with the Ramages?" Rai asked kneeling in front of the two.**

"**We were abused… or more like Yuuta-kun and the others were." Ji gave Esterallia a questioning look before asking what she meant. "I never lived in the Ramage estate I only visited." She replied coldly, realizing what she did yet again she began scolding herself then apologized quickly.**

**Ji waved it off. "Its okay but what exactly happen, when you began living there?"**

**Yuuta's eye suddenly became blank but he still answered. "They…they neglected us, barely feed us, or give the proper clothing, the maids and butlers would sneak us food and clothing when Alexander and Victoria had to leave on an errand or meeting." He sighed. "If both are angry or frustrated, that anger or frustration would be directed at us or me since I would hide the triplets with the servants and take all the blows but sometimes they would get to them."**

"**That's so terrible, did they… did they touch you guys in any ways?" Ki asked with uncertainty, not really knowing how to phrase his question any better. How could he, these kids been through hell, he didn't want to bring up or say anything that would have a bad affect on their minds and what they dealt with. **

"**If you mean molested or raped, no, they tried but we would give them a hard time so they just stopped entirely in trying to make us their sex toys, so both went with beating us then throwing us in an ice box or the discipline box for hours or days based on their mood. After that they would whip us until we passed out." Yuuta then took off his shirt removing the bandages showing the three adults his chest and back.**

"**Oh my god!" Ki gasped out the corners of his eyes watering. Ji and Rai's eyes widen in shock before narrowing in anger and disgust.**

**Long bloody gashes littered Yuuta's back while stab wounds, mostly covered his chest, the one drawing their attention was the X-shaped one just above his heart but it looked more old than the others. **

"**How long?" Ji growled out while Rai clenched his jaw in anger but was holding his sniffling lover in his arms who silently cried in his chest.**

"**It began starting a week when we first started living at the Estate-OW! Ester-chan!" He whined as Esterallia rewrapped his wounds. "So 3, 4, 5…" he counted on his fingers. "Today would have made a year, so 11 months."**

**Ji nodded then turned to Esterallia, who finished bandaging Yuuta up. "Esterallia-chan, you said you never lived in the Ramage estate but how-"**

"**Did I get involved?" She finished his question. "The minute they started living there, I chose to see them everyday, even sneaking onto the estate to make sure they were okay." She then clenched and unclenched her hands. "Then one day… I smelt b-blood" She bowed her head as her body began shaking lightly. Before the others could tell her she didn't have to continue, she spoke her voice trembling. "One of the maids, Oha-san, seemed relieved to see me that day and quickly lead me to Yuuta-kun's room…a-and the smell of blood was strong there."**

**Her voice continued to trembled as she spoke, head still bowed. "Those two tortured him!" She sobbed out shaking her head. The four watched sadly as the girl cried, Yuuta hugged his friend tightly to calm her down so she continued. "There was so much blood and so many cuts, stab wounds…I tried healing him but the blood…It kept spilling out and wouldn't stop." The she wolf inhales then exhales trying to calm down. "The servants helped me heal him so he was unconscious for that whole week during that time the girls came to live with me." She gave them a weak smile. "After that I've been involved sometimes Alexander or his wife would get to the girls when we weren't around to protect them."**

"**What about your parents? We know about the girl's parents and them living with relatives but we don't know about yours." Rai pointed out.**

"**My mother is dead. I never knew my farther." Yuuta stated with no emotion though on the inside he felt sad when his thoughts went to his mother.**

"**My parents are aware of what's been happening, and were going to confront them but I told them no."**

"**Why?" Ki asked surprised.**

"**Because if they had gone to the estate they would have been ambushed and killed, my parents are strong, stronger than the Ramages but Alexander and Victoria love to play dirty." Her eyes narrowed in angered. "Using any tricks necessary, cowards." She growled out.**

"**You got that right; I understand why you stopped them, so you both chose to runaway with the girls." Rai stated now leaning against the wall next to the two wolves. "Haruna-chan and Moriko-chan never lived with you all on the Ramage estate. Were they abused by their guardians or the Ramages?" Rai questioned, to some it would probably have been a stupid question but there was more meaning to it. At least that is what Rai thought.**

**Yuuta looked over to the white haired man smiling sadly. "Both." Ji and Ki stared at Yuuta with confused expressions asking him to continue. "You see their guardians never abused them, until Alexander visited them one day, after that day the beatings began for them" Yuuta glared at the floor his hands shaking. "But they were killed by Alexander he used their lifeless bodies to hold his fiends from hell in them, and with the hell fiends under his control, he commanded them to abuse Haruna-chan and Moriko-chan in the most painful ways imaginable but we know for sure they were never raped or sexually touched in anyway because of a holy seal that was put in them at birth." Yuuta sighed leaning on Esterallia, he wanted nothing more than to sleep and get his energy up but he knew more questions would rise.**

"**My parents knew what happened and rid Alexander's fiends from their bodies but Haruna-chan and Moriko-chan started living with Yuuta-kun and the triplets."**

"**What about their other family members?" Ki asked hoping the answer he was about to receive was the opposite off what he was thinking but sadly it wasn't.**

**Lightning and thunder crackled and boomed loudly outside. **

"**Killed. Right in front of their eyes." Both wolves answered at the same time shocking the older adults.**

"**Alexander and Victoria murdered all of their remaining family members or better yet the ones they knew about." Yuuta explained his voice cold holding no emotion. "We have no idea if there are any living relatives. We hope there are some left."**

"**Now you all know why we ran away." Esterallia pointed out tiredly stifling a yawn while Yuuta rubbed his eyes.**

**The three nodded, satisfied with all the answers that was received. Even if the myth hunters agreed to help the children, it only driven them to make absolutely sure these kids would never go back to the estate or fall into the hands of the two Ramages. **_**'Even if we lose our lives protecting them.'**_

**Sure the three just met them but that didn't matter at all after what they've been told. Of course they'll help. No living person, thing, or any type of being should be suffering those kinds of tortures not from anyone, including the Ramages. **

**Gazing at the seven their eyes soften with not only content but sadness as well. The reason was simple too and Ki was satisfied with what he was told but the thought that was irking him was this.**

'_**How long? How long will they be safe? But first what do they plan to do now?'**_** Ki gazed at Yuuta then Esterallia both barely awake trying to keep their eyes open.**

**Ki grabbed Rai's hand silently asking permission to question the wolves, the squeeze to his hand was a yes.**

"**Can I ask just one more question?" Both wolves perked up, their wolf ears standing tall waiting patiently for the young man's question. "What do you plan to do?"**

**Yuuta and Esterallia turned to each other, not really expecting the question, then back at the myth hunters. **

"**To keep moving until we reach Maple city (2) once we get there we plan to go to Cross academy we have a family friend who works there and will help us." Esterallia answered moving a strand of hair behind Moriko's ear. **

**Ji rubbed his chin in thought and replied. "Maple City huh... Thats in Rektia, you would need to cross three capitals Methos, Roenhg and the sister capital to Methos Nethos, by foot that would take four weeks if not more." Ji pointed out. "Also if you went by train and any other transportation it would at least be four days to reach Maple city." **

**The two nodded even though both already knew this information but had different plans. The plan was to travel by foot in the forest and the alleys of towns and secret passage ways. This way with them traveling as a group attention wouldn't be drawn to them if they stick to the shadows. If hunters were already receiving reports or some type of message about them running away and wanted back alive then they have to keep moving. **_**'It would be even more difficult if we we're to be followed or watched. Should've just put wanted posters up for us.'**_** And that is something neither of the wolves wanted or appreciated. Esterallia told them of this of course, no need to keep it secret.**

**Ji whistled. "Wow, I'm surprised. You both really thought this through and planned it out well." Ji said patting their head ruffling their hair gaining a giggle from the she wolf while her male counter part just smiled. "But now you might as well forget those plans." Ji said smirking at their confusion.**

"**Why?" **

**Ji turned to his little brother who was grinning like an idiot. "Should you tell them or should I?" Both children looked at the younger brother.**

**If it were possible Ki's grin seemed like it could become wider without splitting his face. "Because you all are crashing here until you are completely heal but most importantly until it is safe!" He up his index finger. "Plus we'll help you get to Cross Academy! We also have a friend there!"**

**Rai nodded smiling at there stunned expressions. "Before you say 'you don't know why or why are you helping us?' It's really simple" he paused gazing at the children softly. "We know **_**what it is**_** like from our own experience." He glanced down for a brief second but looked back up. "Also we loathe the Ramages and because we know it is the right thing to do to help you guys… and it's because we want to." **

**Rai's smile widens a little at their surprised faces before the two tackled Ji in hug then doing the same to Ki and himself but he was glad. **

"**Arigato gozimasu!" He looked into their eyes that were no longer dull but full of joy, hope, and life. '**_**It suits them better than despair and gloom.'**_

**The three smiled at both wolves that fell asleep still hugging Rai while the red head gently petted their heads. **

**Ki smiled at his lover helping him put the exhausted preteens on the bed with the girls. "What now Aniki?"**

**He only shrugged turned to leave with his little brother and the man's lover. "We just have to wait and see." Ji whispered turning out the lights and closing the door.**

"**I'll contact head quarters and tell them we won't be taking the mission." Ji said picking up his cell about to dial but was stopped by Ki, the young man looking at his brother with concern and slight fear as his grip tighten on the older mans hand.**

"**You'll know the **_**boss**_** will ask why we won't take the mission." Ki spoke in a whisper bowing his head. **

**Ji sighed putting his large hand on top of the young man's light green hair. "I know but the message did say it was a do or don't … So don't worry, it won't be a **_**repeat of last time**_**… I promise." **

**Ki nodded and let Rai lead him to their room as Ji headed to his own. The rain seemed to be letting up until it completely stopped living behind only the moist air and the cool breeze that came with. **

**Unknown to the group a lone figure stood on top of a building staring down at the myth hunter's house, golden eyes narrowed in interest and suspicion. He turned and began leaving the area, as he walked off the building he disappeared leaving behind no trace of his existence. **

Notes

Translate into **you can call me**… (I used Google translator for this please don't hate me.)

I decided to just make up countries and city instead of using actual ones

Sorry for the long wait had TAKS Testing and if you live or are stationed in Texas you know what I mean but I'm done with those now and they are a pain in the butt! So tell me what you think on and this is a flashback and the next chapter will be a flashback continuing from this one. Who is this mysterious figure is he friend, foe, or just an observer. Please review and tell me what you think please.

Tell next time my love doves!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Me: I do not own VK or its characters and I don't own Naruto and his characters, or any of the songs in this fic! I own the OC's and this Idea for the whole entire fic now on to the main attraction!**  
**

"hjhjh"= regular talking

"_hjhjh"= thinking or in their animal form_

"**hjhjh"=mind to mind talking or singing or flashback**

"_**hhihih"=their weapons talking**_

**Note: When Esterallia and Yuuta are in their wolf forms they are the same size as the two wolves from Princess Mononoke (LOVE THAT MOVIE )**

**And this chapter it's going to be mostly about our two favorite wolves**

**Note 2: When the kids and wolves are at cross academy with the VK gang they have their ears, tails, and wings out. When in public places like towns or what ever they are hidden.**

**Note 3: The slash means half=/ Flash back continues from Chapter 8**

Me: Enjoy my loves!

**The rain finally let up the next day leaving behind a clear blue sky as morning turned into noon. The children were still sleeping while Ji cooked breakfast or brunch in this case. **

**Anna began to stir as she smelt the delicious aroma of food being cooked. She rubbed her eyes then stretched but was careful in not waking the others**_**. 'Where are we?' **_**She thought. Her cat ears pressed down to her head, tail curled around her body as she observed her surroundings. Then she remembered. '**_**That's right… Ji-san, Ki-san, and Rai-san said they would help us…' **_**She looked at her family who were still sleeping. **_**'It's best not to wake them.' **_**Anna then removed herself from bed careful in not waking the others. Tiptoeing to the door opening it quietly before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.**

'_**To the kitchen!'**_** The young neko tenshi sniffed the air following the aroma down stairs stopping just in front of the kitchen were music was playing, she peeked inside. She covered her mouth to keep from giggling at what she was seeing. **

**Ji was wearing a frilly pink and red stripe apron that had 'Kiss the Chef!' in big white letters on the front but that's not all. He wore a chef hat which was also striped with red and pink. Anna watched in silent amusement as the man continued to bob his head while flipping pancakes and frying eggs. **

**Ji knew Anna was peeking inside the kitchen watching him but chose not to say anything instead he decided to act this way on purpose just to get a giggle or even a smile from the young girl. '**_**Because she needs it.'**_** Still pretending he didn't notice her he shook his butt from side to side. **_**'Man, Ji, Rai, if only you two could see me now.'**_** He thought sarcastically, glad that his brother and Rai didn't see him doing these things. **_**'They would have a field day.'**_

**Anna finally lost it when Ji shook his butt, laughing out loud. Ji ceased in his silly actions and took in the sweet innocent sound flowing from the small girl. He smiled at his accomplishment as he turned and greeted the girl.**

"**Oh decided to join me in my lonesomeness." His answer was giggling and a nod.**

"**Did you sleep well…" He trailed off forgetting which triplet Anna was.**

"**Anna." She told him smiling. "Hai I did."**

'_**Gracious.'**_**(1)Ji grinned telling her to take a seat in one of the bar stools as he finished cooking. Anna gazed around the kitchen noticing it was no longer covered in dust but was clean, she shrugged at that and just thought he cleaned up before cooking. **

**She continued looking around the medium size kitchen until her eyes landed on a picture with two people. The man was obviously Ji standing with a woman who was grinning at the camera with her arms wrapped around Ji's large one. Anna had to admit the woman was beautiful, long raven black hair that framed her heart shape face and ruby red eyes, and cream colored skin, wearing a white summer dress that swayed in the wind. Ji wasn't looking at the camera but instead at the raven haired women with a soft smile and eyes full of love.**

"**That's Lore." Ji said bringing Anna out of her musings. Ji turned off the stove and gazed at the picture. The neko tenshi stared at Ji with curiosity before he continued talking. "My wife." He sighed dreamily. "My beautiful flower (2) She lives with our older sister and aunt in Dormitus, the next town from this one, but its more in the forest area about 8 miles from here, anyway she lives there because I want her safe and not alone when I go to do work." He glanced at the young girl and smiled as she leaned forward on the edge of the bar stool with a look of interest and excitement both mixing in with curiosity. **

"**Do you go to visit her?" She asked tilting her head cutely.**

**Ji stood up and did a dramatic pose like he was offended. "Do I visit her? Do I visit her? She is the love of my life! Of course I visit her! Before we go on a mission, after we comeback from a mission and when we are on break and during the holidays!" He took of his chef hat and put to his chest. "Lore-chan is my beautiful midnight flower; I visit and call every chance I get! Oh but sometimes she comes to visit us!" **

**She giggled asking how longed the two have been married.**

**Again he sighed dreamily. "Ah…15 wonderful years… Being with Lo-chan nothing else matters." He then began to babble on about Lore's looks, the way she acts and so on while waving a spatula in the air.**

**Anna smiled her bright brown eye twinkling with happiness as he talked about his wife. It made her think about her parents. '**_**Just like mama and papa before…'**_** she shook her head refusing to think about the event. **_**'It must be nice, no, wonderful to have someone to share life with.'**_** She thought giggling at Ji's antics as he continued to babble about Lore. **

"**Ji shut up already about Lore-chan! We get it she's an amazing person! Do a back flip or a cart wheel I don't care! Just shut up!" Ki walked into the kitchen wearing nothing a but pajama pants, no shirt just pants, glaring at his brother with tired eyes he smiled at Anna taking a seat across from her. "Hey kitten did you sleep well?" She nodded. "Good. Sorry about Ji-baka, he gets carried away and won't ever stop talking about **_**his precious flower, Lore-chan!"**_** Ki said in a teasing tone grinning when his brother glared at him.**

**Anna shook her head. "Iie, I don't mind at all. I actually enjoyed it!"**

"**At least someone in this house actually listens and enjoys it when I talk about my Lore-chan!" Ji announced setting down two plates with pancakes, eggs, sausages, and French toast, in front of his brother and the small girl both gives a prayer of thanks.**

"**She's only saying that to make you feel better." Ki said between bites of his French toast. **

**Ji growled but smirked and retorted. "And you're only saying that because you're jealous." **

**Ki choked on his toast and glared at his brother. "Am not!" He shouted childishly.**

"**Are to." Ji replied calmly taking a bit of his breakfast, Anna watched the two bicker in silent amusement.**

"**Am not!"**

"**Are to."**

**Am not!"**

"**Are to."**

"**Am not!"**

**Ji smirked. "Am not."**

**Ki stood up slamming his hands down on the table pouting and glaring. "Are to!.. Wait a sec, dang it! He did it again!" **

**Anna and Ji laughed. "And that's why I'm the master." **

**Rai then walked in with Moriko and Alice in both his arms as they rubbed the sleep out their eyes. "Can you two stop bickering like little kids?" Rai said tiredly. **

**Ki gave his lover a weird look before asking him why he was holding Moriko and Alice.**

"**Both came in our room thinking it was the bathroom, basically they were sleep walking." Rai explained taking a seat next to his lover kissing him on the cheek while Moriko and Alice sat next to Anna. Soon the rest of the sleeping group joined the brunch talking about whatever came to mind and asking questions. **

**It was nice to have guest other than the myth hunters and said group enjoyed this having other life in this house. The kitchen was full of music that came from the radio, talking and some laughter. **_**It is nice,**_** was the thought going through everyone's mind and the three men welcome the change in their lives with open arms.**

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and no I'm not dead! Please don't kill me, sorry I was really busy taking final exams and I passed them! Then I had to take SATs it was lame and helping Mommy around the house! So my computer had a virus and deleted everything from this story to my music and pictures, before it reset itself but luckily I saved my story to a thumb drive but I had to write this chapter over again and sorry for making such a short chapter! Please tell me what you think and review this chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Me: I do not own VK or its characters and I don't own Naruto and his characters, or any of the songs in this fic! I own the OC's and this Idea for the whole entire fic now on to the main attraction!**  
**

"hjhjh"= regular talking

"_hjhjh"= thinking or in their animal form_

"**hjhjh"=mind to mind talking or singing or flashback**

"_**hhihih"=their weapons talking**_

**Note: When Esterallia and Yuuta are in their wolf forms they are the same size as the two wolves from Princess Mononoke (LOVE THAT MOVIE )**

**And this chapter it's going to be mostly about our two favorite wolves**

**Note 2: When the kids and wolves are at cross academy with the VK gang they have their ears, tails, and wings out. When in public places like towns or whatever, they are hidden.**

**Note 3: The slash means half=/**

**Note 4: When Yuuma or Shiori transform their the size of the wolf god from Princess Mononoke **

Me: Enjoy my loves!

**A month had past, no trouble or anything happen since the children arrived but hunters from different organizations began popping up around town asking the people if they seen a group of kids or showing them pictures of them. This seemed suspicious to the myth hunters, why go through all this just to get a bunch of kids? They knew if search teams were looking for the children then the Ramages are behind something…Something big, Ji knew he and the group would need to make plans to leave really soon. **

**Other than that the children were more open around the hunters as if they knew them all their lives. Lore, Ji's wife, made a surprising visit, and Ji was more than happy to see his flower and introduced her to the children and explaining to her why they were staying with them and helping them. Lore agreed to help in anyway she could telling them she also saw hunters in Dormitus. So for two months Lore said she would stay and help out with the children. **

**The passing month held no boredom at all quite the opposite; it did give the hunters and Lore more things to do. Also learning more about the children, how they love to play pranks which Rai got on a daily basis from Moriko and with a little help from Ki and Lore, playing hide and seek in a big house or out in a forest, also the children loved to explore new and mysterious places and learn new things. **

**It seemed today the grownups would learn another thing about the children; they would have to run around…Literally…When it came to baths.**

"**Moriko-chan you get back here this instant!" Lore yelled chasing after a half naked Moriko, who ran down the stairs into the living throwing pillows at the raven haired woman before running inside the kitchen with Lore hot on her heels.**

"**Iie! Baths are evil and will try to eat you using that foamy stuff that floats in the water!" Moriko shouted running out the kitchen to hiding between the couch and wall.**

**Lore stopped in her tracks and took in the information. Moriko obviously believes the bath water will eat her… using bubbles or the **_**foamy stuff**_** as the young girl called it. The raven haired woman held back a laugh.**

"**Silly girl those are bubbles and they won't eat you." She said with a giggle kneeling by the couch Moriko was behind. "Bubbles are…um" She tried to come up with the right words. "Bubbles are-um…Fun!"**

"**Fun?" Moriko poked her head out at the word.**

"**Um yeah… You can make a bubble castle and look like Santa Claus(3) and make more things out of bubbles."**

"**Really! I wanna try those!" Moriko cheered pulling Lore's hand as the two turned to walk back to the bathroom.**

'_**Good she took the bait!'**_** Lore cheered mentally grinning down at the girl. "Well come on before all the bubbles fade away in the water!" Lore said picking her up and running to the bathroom where Rai was bathing Anna and Haruna while Esterallia bathed Alice. **

"**Finally caught her… Took you long enough." Rai said smirking at the raven haired women who stuck out her tongue.**

"**Are Ji-kun, Yuuta-kun, And Ki-kun still chasing Anise-chan?" Lore asked setting Moriko in the bath tub with the other girls as they played with the bubbles.**

**Her question was answered with multiple pounding foot steps and…**

"**Anise-chan! You're gonna take a bath!" Ki yelled passing the bathroom, then Ji and Yuuta.**

**Yelling…**

"**Never!"**

**A lot of yelling.**

**Lore thought about helping them but then again **_**'its fun to watch them struggled.**_**' She giggled more as the yelling continued downstairs. Eventually they caught Anise and Ki struggled to bathe her since the young girl kept scratching and nipping at him in her animal form.**

**Ki rinsed her off before wrapping her up in a towel then tossing her on the bed. "See now was that so bad?" Ki asked as Anise poked her head from the towel hissing at him as he grinned.**

**Moriko walked in her wolf form, though she looked more like a little wolf pup, hoping on the bed. **_**"Anise-chan?"**_

"_**Baths are evil."**_** The kitten mumbled out letting Moriko nuzzle her. **

**Moriko shook her head and pounced on Anise. "**_**Na uh, baths are fun! Especially with bubbles!" **_

**Anise only rolled her cat eyes and pouted. **_**"I still don't like baths." **_**Moriko pounced on Anise yet again and the two began play fighting.**

**Lore and Ji walked into the room with Rai, who went and sat on the bed. **

"**What's up?" Ki asked stopping his search for spare clothes since all the kids were walking around in their animal forms. Sure they could just snap their fingers and clothes would appear on them instantly but that took up to much of their energy and they didn't mind being in their animal forms.**

"**Lo-chan and I are going to the market to get some clothes for the children and other supplies." Lore answered taking Ji's hand. "You and Rai-kun will watch the kiddies."**

**Ki tilted his head. "But you don't even know their sizes-"**

"**I got their sizes last night."**

"**Oh okay then but," He looked at the couple suspiciously. "But won't you two be a **_**distraction to each other."**_

**The couple blushed and looked away from each other finding the ceiling or floor more interesting.**

"**Of course not!" Ji answered scratching the back of his head.**

**Lore nodded. "Yeah we won't distract each other, but" she smirked at Rai and Ki. "Shouldn't we be asking you that instead?"**

**Ki gave her a blank look. "Aren't you two suppose to be going" The couple grinned at him clearly saying 'We win!' "Now!"**

**Ji and Lore laughed lightly as they left telling the group they'll be back soon.**

"**Now what?" Rai asked wrapping his arms around his lover waist nipping lightly at Ki's neck.**

**Ki bit back a moan not wanting the children to hear. "Rai-kun…N-No." He turned in Rai's arm before he glared at said man. "There are kids present and we don't have time to do **_**that.**_**" He glanced at the ookami pup and neko tenshi, both looking at the couple with confused eyes; he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. **_**'Great… I bet they have a bunch of questions now.'**_** He thought glaring again at his lover who only smirked before leaving the room.**

"_**Ki-san?**_**" the girls called him bringing him out of his thoughts.**

**Ki sighed then smiled at the girls before giving them a mock glare with his hands on his hips. "I thought I told you two, you don't need to add san at the end for me or the others…I'm not that old." He pouted making the girls giggle. **

"**Ano… but that's what our parents say to do, in showing manners…" Anise trailed off, her and Moriko's ears pressing down to their heads. **

**Ki saw their change in mood and quickly picked them up holding them close, he notice how the girls held in their pain and trying not to cry for their parents, because even if they did it wouldn't bring their parents back and they all knew it, and he truly felt sorry for all of them having to lose the most important people in their lives then being abused in the most horrible ways. Ki and Ji knew what it was like to lose your precious ones all too well. **

**He gazed at them softly. "It's okay, I know how you all feel but look on the bright side," both looked up at him with teary eyes. "You have your big brothers and big sisters who are with you and will look after you and everyone else from now on." He laughed as the two licked his cheeks. **

"**I know right now it's hard for you guys," he started walking out the room heading down stairs. "But it'll get better soon." As he to the stairs he heard laughter and talking, one voice belonged to Rai and the other was male but it wasn't Ji.**

"**Who could it be?" He descended the stairs stopping on the last step, staring at the new guest Ki failed to notice a naked Moriko and Anise ran into the man's waiting arms. Ki took in the strangers features **_**'Wow… What a handsome man?'**_** Ki had to admit that to himself. The man had short ****silver hair, golden eyes that reminded him of a wolf, and his lean figure, he was taller than Rai by a few inches. **_**'Probably 6'8'**_** He thought. Ki's gaze finally fell on the strangers face yet again only to be shocked at how young the stranger looked. **_**'If it wasn't for his height he would be mistaken for a teenager!'**_** He then notice another about the man, he… or more like Esterallia looked a little like the man.**

**Rai interrupted Ki's thoughts by tapping his shoulder.**

"**Huh?"**

**Rai rolled his eyes but smiled. "I was introducing you while you were spaced out, this is Yuuma-san, he's Esterallia-chan's father." Yuuma bowed his head smiling. "He also is a family friend since he was close friends with each of the girl's parents."**

**Yuuma nodded his head in agreement before extending his hand. Ki returned the smile shaking the other's hand. Ki mentally shivered at the man's voice it was deep, monotone, and soft as he spoke. "Thank you so much for keeping the children safe. If there anything I can do to repay you-"**

**Ki shook his head. "No, no you don't owe us anything at all, besides…" He gazed at the children warmly. "I'm glad we found them, all us are."**

**Yuuma's smile soften at the two before he glance to see a naked Haruna holding up her hands waiting to be picked up. He only chuckled as he picked the rabbit girl up. "Have you been a good girl Haruna-chan?" He asked kissing her forehead while she blushed.**

**Earning a squeak from the girl before she pressed her face to his chest giving a muffled 'hai.'**

**Yuuma petted her head massaging her rabbit ears before setting her back down on the floor to play with the others.**

"**Again I thank you, for not only looking after them but my own pup as well." He patted Esterallia on her head.**

**Both hunters inviting him in to sit in the living, Ki went into the kitchen and brought out tea, setting a cup in front of the older man, receiving thanks.**

"**So I assume my daughter and Yuuta-kun told about the girls and how they were treated." Both hunters nodded and Yuuma continued. "Most of your questions have been answered but you still have more to ask, correct." He stated more as a fact than a question shocking the two sitting across from.**

'_**He must be psychic…'**_** both thought.**

**Rai then spoke up. "Yes, we really want to know is…**_**why**_**…Why are the Ramages doing this…" he glanced down sighing. "Putting them in so much pain for no reason."**

**Yuuma sighed his gaze settling on the cup of tea that he held in his hands. "The reason is a grudge and nothing else." He took a sip of his tea.**

**Ki leaned a little in his seat. "A grudge?"**

"**An idiotic grudge, Alexander has always been the competitive type and seen himself above others," Yuuma paused for a brief second as his reflected the past. "He was mostly competitive with his little brother, the triplet's father, but in the end would lose. He believes making his brother's daughters suffer is a way saying that he has won but also in a way of getting revenge. He tortures all the girls out of pleasure because he knows their families are dead and wont rest in peace because those girls are in so much pain, and they can't do anything to stop it...only watch… that is his revenge." Yuuma face was devoid of emotion, his tone serious but Rai and Ki saw the anger and sadness flashing in his golden eyes. **

**The sadness in losing friends that were dear to him, then the anger that pulsed through his body at how the children were treated and how Haruna's and Moriko's families were killed their bodies being used as if they were puppets for Alexander's fiends and to only feed his amusement. Yuuma knew that once he sees or even feel the Ramages presence his instincts would immediately kick in commanding him to kill the two but… **_**'I will not kill them for revenge but to keep the pups (4) safe'**_**.**

"**That's just cruel…what about his wife?" Ki asked his voice barely above a whisper but Yuuma still heard him.**

"**Victoria is like an animal. No. More like a pet that obeys its master and aims to please him, doing whatever task that is given to her without question because she wants so badly to be praised by him but her reason is still unknown. To be totally honest the girl's parents including myself and my wife, never did like the two. Just the sight of them sent alarms off." He folded his hands then rested his chin them before smiling, though it was a weak tired smile. "Is that all your questions or do you have more that needs to be answered?"**

**Ki hesitated but spoke up. "Will you… take the children with you when you leave here?"**

**Yuuma raised a silver eyebrow at the question since that had been the plan. "You want them to continue living with you?"**

**Both confirm his question with a 'yes' before remaining silent waiting patiently but nervously for Yuuma's answer.**

'_**It's only normal that they would get attached to them.'**_** He thought and then answered. "Ah, I see, well it is all based on the children and their decision. If they want to stay then I won't force them to come with me **_**but**_**" He voice became serious yet again as he stared directly at the two. **_**"You all will be involved and put in serious danger."**_

"**We already know the consequences and we're willing to take those chances." Ji announced walking into the room with Lore holding various bags. Lore nodded her agreement before she and Ji introduced themselves to Yuuma.**

**Yuuma smiled slightly. "I can they're in good hands." He said then called the children, all came running down stairs in their animal forms stopping to sit in front of the man.**

"**Hai?" they said sitting quietly.**

**He leaned forward a little making sure they were paying attention. "Now I know this is a little sudden but would you all like to continue living with Ki-san and the others until it is time to move out?" He glanced at the other adults for a brief second before looking at the kids, who were now crowded around him.**

"_**Can we please stay?" **_

**Yuuma grinned then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know **_**can**_** you?" he asked teasingly.**

"_**May we please stay?"**_

**His grin only grew. "May you stay?"**

"_**Tou-chan!"**_

**Yuuma and the other adults laughed as the children pouted. **

"**Gomen, pup but I couldn't resist. Yes all of you can stay until it is safe to move out. Until then be good for your big brothers and sister, okay?" the seven nodded. "Good now go back up stairs and play while we talk about important things." the seven did as they were told and went back upstairs. "Now I'm sure you've all notice different types of hunters popping up like daisies, right?" He question was answered with nods. **

"**If it is not a problem with you all I would like to stay here as well."**

**They all stared at him with confusion, none had a problem with the older wolf staying, and the group actually thought it would be a good idea to have him stay until it was safe to move out. Plus he was away from his own daughter for a pretty long time and he eyes shone so much relief and joy to see her and the children safe and alive. **_**'It just shows how much he worried over them…They're lucky to have him.' **_**Ji thought.**

"**No, it isn't a problem at all besides it would make the children very happy if you stayed with them until it's time to go." Lore said while smiling gently at the older man. "It also gives us time to plan and prepare but most importantly…" Her gaze was soft and gentle just like her smile. "You'll properly get your rest and strength back."**

**Yuuma smiled at back. "Thank you." He sighed. "I believe planning would be best right now. Shall we?"**

"**Hai." The others said.**

**The grownups did just that, plan, and strategizing, coming up with plans and talking about the outcomes. If one plan had flaws in it then they just come up with another one that was better and sure to succeed. Most of the day was spent just like that, with the adults discussing how they would leave and changing certain things to make them less noticeable. Also going more in depth about the Ramages and what to expect. **

**Elsewhere**

**Alexander sat in his office a scowl present on his features, while Victoria stood beside him looking out the window with a blank expression. They were the only ones in the office and only silence filled the air along with the anger from Alexander. Victoria turned to her husband when he pounds a fist to his desk.**

"**Alexander-kun?"**

"**Damn it!" He yelled standing up and pacing around the office. "How could I let them escape so easily like that!" he shouted still pacing. "Only Lord knows where those damn brats are by now! They weren't in the river town or in the second town, Geca! They couldn't have gotten that far!" he slammed his hand against the desk again. "Just where the hell could they be hiding!"**

**Victoria then perked up. "That's it…" she said aloud.**

**Alexander glared in her direction. "What's **_**it**_**?" he growled out.**

**Victoria turned around with a vile grin. "Exactly what you said my love…" She purred walking over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Those brats are probably in hiding and were this whole time. So they may still be in ****Cresta De Rio or Geca, when do want to make plans Alexander-sama?" As she finished lips crushed into hers**** before they removed. She stared into those dark violet eyes that she fell in love with. "All mine." She whispered.**

"**Those plans can wait, my sweet." **

**Alexander put his hand to her cheek and watched as she nuzzled into it, he then used his thumb to caress her bottom lip. He chuckled when she began nipping at it.**

"**I'm a one lucky man…" he kissed her again. "To have such a cleaver woman…" He locked the door to his office. He then advances on his wife, the light of the moon illuminating the dark office where intense passion took place.**

**Even love can be found in the strangest places or people, no matter what or who they are.**

**Back in Geca **

"**Now, we all agree to go with it?" Yuuma asked.**

"**Hai." The four replied.**

"**I'm pretty excited and all we have to do is wait!" Ki stated leaning back against the love seat he and Rai sat.**

"**Yes, but don't let it go to your head. The Ramages aren't stupid and may have already figured out the children are hiding. They just need to know where." Yuuma said until he let out a loud yawn, after realizing what he did he apologized while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. **

**Lore stood and walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest in the kiddie's room, and don't try to argue." She then made him get up pushing him towards the stairs.**

**Yuuma shot a pleading look at the men who only grinned. "It's best not to argue with her."**

"**Don't argue with her." Ji mouthed to him.**

**Yuuma slumped forward climbing the stairs with Lore right behind him, she then took the lead peaking inside to find the kids missing. **_**'Must be in the attic playing.'**_

"**Well here we are, sorry about the beds being pushed together." She said turning around to face the man, blinking she turned back around seeing just as he fell on the beds. His coat and shoes on a chair. "I'll come back to tell you when dinner is ready." She said giggling.**

**He turned on his back and smiled at the woman. "Thanks Lore-san-Ah!" He yelped before laughing when the kids came out of nowhere and piled on him and began their tickle attack on him. "I think you have bug problem!"**

"**We're not bugs!" the kids shouted tickling the man harder, Yuuma only laughed heartily.**

**Lore laughed along with him. "Yep! We tried everything to get rid of them but it seems these bugs just won't go!" She smiled gently at the scene and Lore couldn't feel any happier.**

"**I see your point! Okay! Okay I give! You're not bugs!" Yuuta laughed out falling back against the bed while the children remained piled on him. **

**Lore was about to tell the kids to let Yuuma rest but he sent her a silent message saying it was okay for them to stay. She nodded and left them alone, closing the door silently.**

**Yuuma gazed softly at the group, bringing them all in a hug which they returned happily as tears of joy ran down their faces, Yuuma only hugged them tighter. "I missed you all so much." He whispered to them kissing their heads. "Shh, I'm here now, I'm here now." He said gently. "All of you did wonderful." He then started to hum a lullaby and felt the children relax and their breathing even out, meaning they fell asleep and Yuuma joined them. **

Notes

I checked to see if the names had meanings behind them at and I forgot to put notes 1 and 2 in the last chapter

Anna's name means Gracious

Lore's name means Flower

I did that when I was smaller and scare the crap out off my mom jumping out of nowhere saying 'Merry Christmas' or 'Hohoho' Ah good times!

When he said pups he was referring to all the kids

I hope you enjoyed this please review and tell me what you think. Also I hope you all have a Happy Father's Day!

Till next time my love doves!


	12. Please read and reply

Notice: Please read

Hey peole! hows its going? -_- Okay so I hope you guys are having a good summer! Now I have good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news!

BAD NEWS: Is My laptop is finally dead… Broken and now I can't upload MY STORY! or watch anime! Now I bet you all are like 'but how did you upload this!'

The answer is simple my sweet doves! I used the family computer! Now I bet you are all like then why not use this computer to upload your story and chapters!' well now, I don't use the family computer one it loads slow! Two, I like my privacy and hate having my family look over my shoulder and question me! Third because my mom and little brother use this computer all the time and I get on it at night when they are done. *exhales* Whoo! That was long but I hope you guys understand.

GOOD NEWS: I will be getting a new laptop soon! And my older brother will be coming home from Germany in college! He is on break so I am so excited plus dad will be home for R and R from Afghanistan! And I loves tacos and potatoes! I will still working on my story! So don't worry!

To those that favorite, added and reviewed my story, I thank you and hope you all will be understandable and patient until I get a new computer. When I do I will send out a notice! If any of have question at all please PM me or just put it in the review or if you just want to talk then pm me! I don't bit and if you've read this then please send me something to let me know and I will replay!

Until then my doves! *runs away from angry mobs!*


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Me: HEY GUYS I'M BACK!

VK GANG: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY WOMAN!

Me: Eeep! *hides behind chair* FINE! No need to yell! Sheesh!

Me: I do not own VK or its characters and I don't own Naruto and his characters, or any of the songs in this fic! I own the OC's and this Idea for the whole entire fic now on to the main attraction!**  
**

"hjhjh"= regular talking

"_hjhjh"= thinking or in their animal form_

"**hjhjh"=mind to mind talking or singing or flashback**

"_**hhihih"=their weapons talking**_

**Note: When Esterallia and Yuuta are in their wolf forms they are the same size as the two wolves from Princess Mononoke (LOVE THAT MOVIE****)**

**Note 2: When the kids and wolves are at cross academy with the VK gang they have their ears, tails, and wings out. When in public places like towns or what ever they are hidden.**

So where exactly are we going again? Yaro asked the two wolves who lead him and his friends threw town to some place they didn't know about. Every time one of them asked it would be the same answer.

"You'll see when we get there." Esterallia replied with a knowing smile, which made the kids groan in annoyance.

Yaro gazed around at the buildings and shops with semi familiarity. '_I've seen these buildings before but I never been to this part of town... neither have the others...so when?' _He thought to himself as the group neared the abandoned building walking inside.

"We've been here before or this is serious deja vu." Kin noted slightly rubbing a fallen wooden pillar as they walked further into the building stopping in front of the Eye door.

Esterallia turned around smiling. "Mina, Yuu-kun and I brought you here to meet some old friends."

All the children tensed at her words.

_Meeting new people._

Oh how they wished they could turn tail and run but alas they knew they couldn't since Yuuta was behind them. They didn't mind being around people but when it came to meeting with people, and actual talking to them, lets just say a picture of them would be in the dictionary next to the word 'shy'.

Yuuta walked up giving a smile to reassure them. "Don't worry you met them before though it was when you all were younger." Yuuta said patting Oishi and Moriko's head before addressing his mate. "Ready koi?"

The she wolf blushed and nodded before speaking in her clans native again the same eye appeared on the door freaking out the kids as it stared at all of them before opening. Both wolves entered with the kids following hesitantly but that changed when the eye crinkled as if it were smiling at the group, the kids rushed in clinging to the wolves as they stared back at the eye watching it disappear back into the door.

'Creepy...really creepy.' the kids thought shivering slightly until their attention was brought to Esterallia's voice.

She grinned at their reaction to the door. "Don't let the eye scare you guys! Its always been there." Yuuta nodded and she continued. "Welcome to Jinchurikii Cafe, our home before we met you guys." Esterallia said smiling along with Yuuta as they watched the kids look around at the cafe with fascination and awe.

Japanese lanterns floated across the wide ceiling and in the middle of tables and booths to the entire room a dim glow and a relaxing comfortable atmosphere. In the middle of the room was a koifish pond with water floating above the the medium size pool while many baby koifish were through it or back down into the pond were two koifish, which were the size of full grown cats, swam around. One was white with a black emblem on top of it's forehead, the other koifish was black with a white emblem on top of it's head. The baby koifish were copies of their parents except they didn't bear black or white emblems like their parents.

One of the baby black koifish took notice of them before swimming out of the water bubble over the pond to the group. It examined the shocked kids until it swam around their heads rubbing against their cheeks, it way of saying hello, making the kids giggle. It then darted over to Yuuta and Esterallia.

Yuuta chuckles lightly when the fish swam through his hair then began rubbing roughly against his cheeks. "It's Nice to see you too squirt." Yuuta greeted pushing the small fish from his face. Said fish responded by blowing bubbles in the wolf's face before swimming over to Esterallia.

She giggled as the small fish puckered it lips asking for a kiss. "Okay just one but I think you'll make Yuu-kun jealous." she stated teasingly while glancing at her mate, who only smirked.

Cupping the koifish so that _he_ was floating above her cupped palms, she kissed him lightly, just a peck, and giggled when he began flipping happily before the white koifish, the father, swam by grabbing the baby by his tail and swimming back over to the koi pond dropping the baby koi in with the rest of it's brother and sisters. He made an attempt to swim back but the mother, the black koifish, pulls him back and traps him in a bubble. The group smiled and walked further into the cafe standing near the bar. The kids looked around noticing some customers sitting on the second floor and not just the first. They also notice how their were not only tables and chairs but also low tables and pillows and private booths. The cafe being multicultural, which it was famous for, since beings of all kinds came from different parts of the world.

"Ah, you all made it!" a certain motherly tone brought the groups attention to a grinning Shiori, was walking out the kitchen while wiping her hands on her white apron.

The children instantly perked up and ran over to the older ookami and hugged her. "Shiori-kaa-san!"

The kids' loud outburst made some of the customers gaze at them with curiosity before going back to their dinning.

"Hello pups! Did you miss me?" Her grin grew when they nodded their heads rapidly. Esterallia walked over and greeted her mother along with Yuuta.

"The others and I are still working but we'll be done soon since we plan to close shop early." Shiori explained. " You all can wait in the lounge room...Oh, I almost forgot, Breanna-chan is up there, probably asleep though." Yuuta nodded ushering the kids upstairs while Esterallia talked with her mother more.

Yuuta led the kids down the hall, turning left they walked past two more doors before stopping in front of a door, opening it Yuuta walked in and Shiori was correct, Breanna was asleep on the love kids peaked in when Yuuta moved out the door way into the room approaching the sleeping girl with a mischievous grin. They watched as he moved quietly behind the couch, he poked her two times before moving close to her face.

Breanna began to stir. "un...wha?" she opened her eyes and, "AHHHHH!" she screamed falling off the couch to the floor gripping her chest, panting hard. 'That jerk!' She glared at Yuuta who was leaning over the couch laughing. Sitting up she continued to glare at him. "You punk-" she didn't finish because the sound of snickering and giggles caught her attention. Glancing over to the door she saw ten heads sticking into the room. Breanna winked and smiled at them, before glaring at a now chuckling Yuuta.

"Konnichiwa Bre-chan." He greeted her.

She growled. "Don't 'konnichiwa' me! If kids weren't present in this room I'd beat you to a pulp?" She stated standing up then crossing her arms. "Come over hear and give me a hug!...Now!"

Yuuta gave her a look. "You expect me too, after threatening me?"

His question received a raised eyebrow as if saying, 'your point.'

Sighing he went over and hugged his friend in a bone crushing hug. That's when he notice it, her scent, it was faint but Yuuta caught the sweet scent.

"You notice, ne?" Breanna pulled back and held Yuuta's hands in hers. "Everyone else knows except Itachi-koi."

Yuuta smiled softly. "I see and you're going to surprise him when you tell him." She nodded with a sad, nervous smile. "And you are worried." He knew he was right when her brown eyes widen in surprise. "You shouldn't worry, Itachi will be very happy that you are carrying." He hugged her again. "Plus we're all here to help you, both of you, in any way we can."

Breanna finally smiled and thanked him. "Now, how about you introduce me to the pups!"

"Right." he motioned for the kids to come in, once they were he began introducing everyone. "Kids this Breanna, Bre-chan these are the pups." Before he could finish Breanna spoke up moving in front of the kids.

"Okay lets see if I get this right." she began naming them off, moving to each child and saying their names correctly. Once she finished she grinned asking how she did.

"Ten points!" the children cheered.

"Sugoi! That's why I'm awesome!"

The kids and older wolf began talking, the kids asking asking the she wolf questions, which she happily answered.

Yuuta gazed at the ones he considered to be his little brothers and sisters with confusion, because something was off. He continued observing them, he noted they weren't shying away or being quiet, only being completely open and being their selves. _'They never act this way around others...' _His eyes widen for a brief second before softening. _'They remember... everything now.'_ he sighed, leaning back into the couch staring at the ceiling. _'I guess that's a good thing, because soon they will need to know everything. I just hope they except it.' _He was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck from behind and lips pressed gently against his until they left.

"Aren't I suppose to be the one to initiate the kiss?" Yuuta asked with a mocking pout looking up into amused lilac eyes.

"Yeah but I couldn't resist, you were so into your thoughts." Esterallia shrugged. "Plus you looked too cute!" she stated happily.

"Hn. Guess that's okay then." His expression then became serious. "Esterallia they remember everything."

Her eyes widen in shock for moment then became solemn. "I know... I notice it when I came in. Yuuta what now?" she asked with concern.

Yuuta looked over at the group before sighing pressing his forehead to hers. "Let's just wait and see, until they come to us."

"Okay." The two were about to kiss again until surprised shrieks filled the air followed by laughter. Both looked over to see two animal figures, a giant white dog, and a nine tailed kitsune that was the size of a full grown tiger.

Esterallia instantly ran over and hugged the two animals. "Kyuubi! Akamaru!" Esterallia greeted them getting licks from both animals until they notice Yuuta and bounded over to him and tackled him back on the couch licking his face.

"I get it you two, I missed you guys too!" Yuuta laughed out trying to get them to stop licking them.

The kids and two she wolves smiled at the scene.

"Akamaru! Kyuubi! Let the boy breathe!" Shiori yelled from the door way. Both did as they were told sat by his legs their tails wagging rapidly. "Gomen mina, I let them in because it started raining." She said leaning against the door.

"Shiori-sama, the first time we came, where were they?" Yuuta asked petting the dog and fox.

Shiori had a thoughtful look before answering. "Oh! That's right, I forgot to mention that the last time I saw you. They were with Kakashi and Iruka, on a assignment Yuuma-kun gave them." She then gave Yuuta a mock glare. "Yuuta, you are my son now, so call me Kaa-san."

Yuuta smiled though it was a little sad. "Gomen Shi-, Kaa-san."

Shiori saw his expression and gave him a soft smile. "Well I'm back down stairs, be good." She chimed leaving.

Kyuubi walked over the kids sniffing them, then began rubbing up against them purring.

Breanna smiled. "Kyuubi and Akamaru are also part of the pack though Kyuubi belongs to Naruto-kun and Akamaru to Kiba-kun. They've been together ever since, even before they joined the pack." She explained.

"Bre-chan what's the rest of the pack like?" Haruna asked tilting her head. "I would ask Yuu-kun and Ester-chan but they're busy." She pointed over to the wolves, who were busy having a make out session.

Breanna sighed rolling her eyes at her two friends but began talking about the pack and other things, brought out photo albums which helped jogged the kids memories even more.

As she continued talking about the pack, the children felt themselves becoming more comfortable and excited. The thought of just meeting...No...Seeing them again brought joy to their hearts. Though a certain thought that was nagging at the back of their heads was, _'Why are we just remembering them now?'_

It surprised them when memories of meeting the pack filled their heads and also memories of other things before they met the pack but they took it all in calmly though it did leave them with a headache.

Breanna's voice brought them from their musing to gaze at a picture of the pack and younger versions of themselves in a human pyramid, and when they collapsed. "And that's all the pictures! Whoo! I'm tired!"

"You didn't even do anything." Yuuta pointed out from the love seat, Esterallia sitting in his lap.

"Yes I did! I did stuff! So go back to sucking your girlfriends face!"

Esterallia blushed and Yuuta just smirked ignoring the outburst. "Oh yeah, what kind of stuff?" He asked in mocking tone.

Breanna was about to retort when her mates voice cut in.

"Stuff that should not be discussed in front of children." Said a voice that came from the door

Breanna launched herself at her mate. "Tachi-koi!"

"Breanna-koi, don't move around so much. You don't want to be sick like this morning." Itachi chided her with concern. The she wolf only smiled sheepishly while the other two wolves just smirked knowingly.

"Tachi don't worry it was just a stomach bug." She said though her thoughts said other wise. '_Stomach bug my butt! I don't want to tell him yet, just few more minutes...hours...days sound much more appealing.' _she thought to her self.

Before her mate could question her, she was piled on by the kids, who were concerned and was asking if she was okay.

Breanna sighed but smiled. "Hai! I'm fine."

Anise then transformed and trotted over to Itachi. Who raised an amused eyebrow. _"I missed you Itachi-nii.'' _she said flying up to his face rubbing against his cheek.

Black eyes soften. "I missed you too, all of you." he said softly and the kids smiled.

"Itachi-kun! Where are you? Your shift isn't over yet we still have an hour left!" Yuuma's voice bellowed from the hall making Itachi groan in annoyance.

Esterallia grinned and yelled. "He's not in the lounge!"

Itachi glared at her but stopped when he was yanked by the collar to his feet.

"So this is were you been-Hey pups!" he greeted the kids, his daughter and son in law while dragging a depressed Itachi towards the door. "You'll see your mate again." Yuuma said rolling his eyes.

"Bye, bye Tachi-koi!" His mate cheerfully waved as he whined.

Anise giggled at the scene before trotting back over to Kyuubi playing with his tails.

Chris transformed and began examining Kyuubi since it was his first time seeing another fox that was a demon or spirit. The last time he saw foxes that were demon and spirit was his until they abandoned him. He shook his head of depressing thoughts and trotted over to the great fox and started nuzzling him, purring.

Kyuubi gazed at him warmly. **'Hello kit.'** He greeted Chris through mind link, nuzzling back. '**I missed you all so much.' **

**'We know we missed you too.' **The kids replied back.

Breanna stood up, Haruna tumbling from her lap to the floor. "Well I'm gonna go help downstairs, even though I'm not supposed to. So I'll see you guys and gals in a few." She stated leaving the room.

Yuuta gazed at the one he considers his siblings, cuddling closer to his mate. All the kids were in their animal forms. Haruna, Chris, and Oishi were running around the room with Akamaru chasing after them as Moriko and Kin were attached to his back. Kai kept messing with Anna and the two were play fighting, with Yaro as the referee, Anise and Alice were playing with Kyuubi.

He sighed happily about the moment and how things were now. '_Even if it doesn't last that long we can still enjoy...what time we have left.'_

**Else were**

Nine figures sat at a long table the eight facing each other while the ninth sat at the head of the table. Alexander and his wife sat among them. The ninth figure seating at the head of his table raised his hand to gathering everyone's attention.

"Since all of us are here," he took a sip of his wine and continued. "Shall we discuss the current matter at hand?" He asked tipping his wine glass back and forth with an emotionless yet unreadable expression. The eight he was addressing nodding their heads and he spoke again. "Good, Alexander-san, Victoria-san, it seems you two are having difficulties with your...assignments." The man stated silently asking for an explanation and from the cold glare the two were receiving it had better been good.

Alexander cleared his throat and spoke. "Yes. We didn't know others would interfere." He sighed then continued. "We underestimated them and now Cross and his little subordinates are more alert and on guard around and away from the children."

The leader nodded but his glare remained. "I see but that is no excuse, both of you should know better than to underestimate others, you two will continue to shadow them until you figure out how to take them. Understood." The tone he held was final and commanding, leaving no room for argument.

"Hai, Thanatos-sama." Both said bowing their heads to the leader now known as Thanatos.

The man had wavy black-purplish hair that came down to his shoulders, moon pale skin, with a young and sharp face that held no emotion as he address the other guests. He had mix matched eyes, his left eye was a dark purple while his right eye was pitch black with a red orange pupil that was a slit. His figure was lean and muscular and just screamed power and demanded authority. All while his posture held grace.

"Now until the children are captured, further discussion of the gate will be put on hold...for now." Thanatos stood. "Until then I bid you all a good evening."

The other eight stood as well and bowed to their leader's retreating back. "Good evening Thanatos-sama."

Thanatos walked down the quiet halls of his castle, hands stuffed in his pocket while the setting rays of the sun gave an eerie glow to the silent halls. He walked straight down the hall where a dead end appeared ,instead of turning around he simply walked through the wall stepping into another room. The room itself had no windows or doors just the gray walls. In the middle of the room was a crystal with a woman inside it. She was very exquisite to the eyes, her face was peaceful as she slumbered. She had light blue hair and cloud-colored skin, elf ears, and butterfly wings that were blue but you could see through them. This radiant beauty was-

"My fairy...my beautiful fairy goddess," Thanatos whispered with longing as he stared at the women with love and adoration, putting his hand on the crystal. "Soon my love, soon you will be awaken and free from your prison." He said softly. "Soon, just a little longer and you will be free." His mismatched eyes soften before flashing in guilt and pain. Gripping his head with one hand as he slid to the floor as memories from the past came. "If you only I knew..." Thanatos rested his head against the crystals cold surface for few minutes before he gazed at the women again. He connected with her mind. _**"Will you forgive me when you wake, Cerris?" **_ He asked caressing the crystal wishing so much to feel the soft skin in-cased in it before disconnecting never hearing the soft 'yes' that came from the woman.

Right at that moment a personal servant of his appeared in the room kneeling in front of Thanatos. He had short brown hair and ocean blue eyes, a young but mature face, to say the least he is very handsome to the eyes, he seemed to be around 20 if not younger, he also had cat ears and tail along with with white angel wings. Wearing a white button up shirt with a gray vest over it, with dark gray pants, along with it. Said man regarded the boy with a tired smile.

Thanatos stood sighing. "Nani, Hikaru-kun?" he asked the boy, telling him to stand.

"Thanatos-sama, what about the other..._guest_?" He asked with frown to show his displeasure towards Thanatos subordinates.

Thantos chuckled. " No need to make such a face." Thanatos ruffled Hikaru's hair earning a growl from said boy. " Besides I need them for my own plans."

Hikaru snorted. "It is necessary when the murderers of my parents and tormentors of my siblings are present." He took a deep breath the exhaled and continued. "And its taking all my will power not kill them on the spot." He finished meeting Thanatos eyes with his own.

"I see but those murderers and tormentors are needed in my plans."

Hikaru crossed his arms. "It's not to open that gate to other worlds." he stated knowingly with a hint of amusement laced in his voice. "No, you need those children to awake...to free her from this cursed prison." Hikaru's sad gaze fell on Cerris then back to Thanatos. "Why go through all this?"

Thantos choose to ignore the question and left the room with Hikaru following silently behind.

_'So it won't happen again.'_ Thantos thought to himself. "Tell me Hikaru-kun what will you do when you see your family?" he asked never turning around as he continued to walk down the long hall. He heard the young man sigh.

Hikaru looked out the large window as his walking slowed. "To embrace them again and never let them go." He answered with much determination.

The older man smiled a small soft smile and ceased in his walking. "Then we both have something in common...a common goal." he stated before thinking. _'To embrace and hold on to the ones we love.' _

Both then continued down the hall in a comfortable silence.

**So I hope you guys those that are reading my story enjoyed this chapter and more will be coming since I have more time on my hands. Also I would like to apologize for this being on hiatus just been really busy lately with applying for college and also school stuff like getting ready for prom and making sure I have other stuff for graduation and also getting ready to move so right after I post this I'll be trying to get the other chapter up. AGAIN I APOLOGIZE IF YOU WANT TO YELL AT THEN GO AHEAD, I DESERVE BUT PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Ja ne mina!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Me: I do not own VK or its characters and I don't own Naruto and his characters, or any of the songs in this fic! I own the OC's and this Idea for the whole entire fic now on to the main attraction!**  
**

"hjhjh"= regular talking

"_hjhjh"= thinking or in their animal form_

"**hjhjh"=mind to mind talking or singing or flashback**

"_**hhihih"=their weapons talking**_

**Note: When Esterallia and Yuuta are in their wolf forms they are the same size as the two wolves from Princess Mononoke (LOVE THAT MOVIE****)**

**Note 2: When the kids and wolves are at cross academy with the VK gang they have their ears, tails, and wings out. When in public places like towns or what ever they are hidden.**

**This chapter is continued from chapter 11. Just to give the heads up! Enjoy my Love Doves.**

The cafe' was closed everything downstairs covered in darkness and silence, the only noise that could be heard was the music and laughter drifting from upstairs in the lounge room, where everyone was. Currently everyone was laughing at a passed out Itachi and blushing Breanna, who's trying to wake her mate by shaking him. She finally told Itachi that she was pregnant and he took the news happily before fainting, while everyone laughed, Yuuma had his camera out recording everything.

**Mean while back in cross academy**

A panicked and raging Zero was searching everywhere for the kids, that is until he ran into Kain Akatsuki. Said man was taken by surprise when Zero started shaking and yelling at him asking, well more like demanding where the kids and wolves were.

Kain sighed but raised a blond eyebrow at the hunter. "They're visiting Esterallia-chan's and Yuuta-kun's pack. Cross told you this...right?" he asked getting nervous when a killing aura emitted around Zero. "Z-Zero?" he tensed when Zero smiled at him.

"Arigato, Kain, now if you excuse me I need to _find a certain head master._" Zero said walking down hall to Cross's office.

Kain sighed again ruffling his hair, he knew what Zero really meant, when he was mad and used the word find, he really meant kill. Kain felt really sorry for Cross but only shrugged. _'It's not like I'm the one he wants to kill, plus it isn't my problem.' _he thought continuing his walk down the hall. The screams coming from the chairman's office being ignored.

**Back at the Cafe'**

Eventually everyone settled down and watched a movie the couples cuddling together while the children transformed and curled up around Akamaru and Kyuubi. An hour later with the movie still playing the group in the lounge were sound asleep. Yuuma and Shiori brought blankets in and put them over the ones sleeping before turning off the movie and TV. Shiori snapped a picture of the ones she considered her pups, then leaving with her husband.

Walking alongside her husband Shiori giggled as her husband animatedly describe how good it was to see the whole pack laughing and smiling again.

"Well you know it is because the pups are here with them." she stated intertwining her mates fingers with her own.

Yuuma nodded and smiled. "I know but still I can't believe it really happened! I mean even Gaara was smiling and laughing!" he said happily opening the door to their bedroom. Closing it after they both entered. "Still it is lovely to see them like that." he said his smile softening and his eyes held warmth.

Turning he headed to the bed joining his wife, both already changed into their pajamas.

Shiori wrapped her arms around her mate's waist resting her head on his chest. "Mmhm." she yawned a bit before kissing him on his chin receiving a kiss to the forehead. "Yes, it is...oyasumi, koi." she drifted off to sleep.

Yuuma closed his eyes as well saying goodnight to his wife then letting sleep take him.

**Next Morning**

The pack and kids were still asleep in the lounge room. Downstairs Yuuma and Shiori were cooking a big breakfast. Yuuma was cutting up fruits and vegetables while Shiori was cracking eggs into a pan while flipping pancakes, humming to herself. The back door connected to the Kitchen suddenly opened and two figures walked in greeting the two wolves.

Shiori perked up stopping what she was doing then walking over embracing the guest. "Iruka-kun! Kakashi-kun! Welcome back!" she greeted stepping back. "So how was the honey moon?"

Both smiled at their friend, removing their jackets and scarfs. "It was wonderful!" Iruka answered and Kakashi nodded. "You both know you didn't need to do that though."

Yuuma and Shiori scoffed. "Iruka you don't have to pay us back for anything!" Shiori stated putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward. "We did this to pay you and Kakashi back for bringing Yuuma and I together. And we'll keep doing it." she said smiling sweetly at the two.

Both nodded understanding why the two go through so much trouble for them. Iruka and Shiori knew each other since they were just pups along with Kakashi and Yuuma. The first time Iruka meet Shiori she was very outgoing and tom-boyish, and always speaking her mind and standing up for others even though she was the runt of her pack but just because she was small didn't mean she was a push over, it was quite the opposite. Iruka and Kakashi were already promised to one another and when they first s laid eyes on each other, the two males immediately began planning to get their friends together. It was hard to plan but in the end everything worked out.

Kakashi went by Yuuma's side picking up a knife. "Well let us at least help you prepare breakfast..." he looked at all food that was already prepared, it was a lot. "um I know the pups don't have this big of an appetite, well except for Lee, Kiba, and Naruto. So what's the occasion?" he asked cutting up pieces of meat.

Yuuma grinned while his wife giggled. "The other pups are here." he said laughing at Iruka and Kakashi's surprised faces.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Shiori answered, she and Iruka then began conversing about this and that while Yuuma was telling Kakashi to go wake up the pups.

"Yuuma the nice way or the special way?" Kakashi asked looking back at his friend who grinned.

"The special it is then." Kakashi said happily as he left the kitchen heading up stairs.

Once Kakashi made it up stairs to the lounge, he peaked inside, nodding his head, pleased that he's targets were still asleep. He crept inside quietly, behind him floated bubbles that had water inside them, he set to work putting the water bubbles around the pack and kids so when they got up they would hit one of the bubbles triggering the other ones to pop as well.

_'That should do it.' _he stepped back admiring his work then left snickering silently.

Kyuubi and Akamaru then opened their eyes when they felt Kakashi's presence down stairs. Carefully but quickly the two moved the kids and themselves from under the water bubbles to a corner in the room curling around the children.

Hinata was the first to wake, she removed herself from Kiba and stretched before sitting up, never noticing the water bubble in front of her and once she was fully sitting up it happened.

"AH!" she screamed setting off all the other bubbles in the room waking the pack and kids, who started laughing at the others with Kyuubi and Akamaru.

"What the he-" Naruto sat up spurting only to bump heads with Sasuke and fell back on the floor groaning.

"What the H-E- 'double hockey sticks is going on?" Yelled an angry Ino and Sakura.

Yuuta expression was that of confusion and Esterallia was still sleeping despite being wet. Itachi was busy worrying over his mate, who was laughing off the whole situation. Kiba and Lee somehow ended up in a wrestling match with each other. They only ones who seemed calm and collected were Gaara, Sai, and Neji.

Sai put his thumb and index finger to his mouth and a high pitched whistle was heard. Every one stopped what they were doing, and Esterallia finally woke up.

"Okay so now that I have your undivided attention, can you all please stop yelling,and" he gave a look to Kiba and Lee. "ruff housing." he then turned his gaze on the snickering children, he smiled at them. "and laughing."they nodded and he sighed. "good now-"

Yaro raised his hand and interrupted Sai. "Where's Haruna-chan?" He and the other childern bit their lips to hold in their laughter as everyone else started searching for her.

Esterallia just shook her head. "Ha-chan!" she called out her name.

"Am I in trouble?" came a tired voice from Neji's shirt. That gained the attention of everyone.

Neji gasped as he felt movement in his shirt, looking down his eyes came into contact with sleepy pink ones. Gaara held in his laughter and but not the smile forming on his lips. Neji pulled the rabbit out of his shirt and held her eye level.

"Runa-chan how did you get in my shirt or better yet, when?" he asked with a light laugh as the girl tried to go back into his shirt.

"I don't know."She answered transformed back to her human form with her ears and tail sticking out sitting in Neji's lap. "Why is your shirt all wet?" She asked looking around noticing the others were wet to. "Did it rain?"

"We were pranked!" Ino shouted from the other side of the room as she paced. "I bet it was that hentai Kakashi sensei! And Yuuma-sama probably was in on it to!" she growled out.

The group then ran out the room to get back at Kakashi and Yuuma. The only ones who stayed behind was Breanna, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Hinata, the kids, Akamaru and Kyuubi.

Breanna stood up and stretched helping Hinata up. "Let's get washed up and head down to breakfast." She said walking out the room the others following

Hinata spoke up. "Maybe after breakfast I can give you guys a tour of the garden." she giggled when they gave excited yes and nodding their heads.

**Time skip**

Breakfast turned out to be exciting and just full of so much life, sure the pack had breakfast and it was usually just talking about work and how the day went but this breakfast with the children was just better. Kakashi and Iruka were almost tackled to the ground when the kids saw them. Different conversation went around the table, once everyone was done eating the children decided to help wash dishes and put left over food away. After they were done with that, Hinata led them to the gardens.

Walking inside the garden the group had to do a recheck and make sure they didn't shrink. The plants and trees were the size of houses if not bigger, the garden had a variety of many flowers of different kinds, there were also four entrances to the maze that lead to a the large willow tree that stood in the middle, though what confused the children, were the mazes.

"Hinata-nee, why are there different seasons in the mazes?" asked Yaro who examined each of the mazes up close. The first maze had fall, covered in red-orange, yellow, brown, and red leaves. The second had winter, snow was everywhere and the trees were white and bare of their leaves, some animals were present like deers, rabbits, and other small critters. The third had spring and everything was green and covered in dew, birds sang and more animals pranced around. The fourth was summer the air was average, a cool breeze blew through the green trees and plants.

"Oh, those are the season mazes, Yuuma-sama created them. And as for the seasons, it provides entertainment and change of scenery, instead of being the same." she stated walking to the winter maze. "Each of them lead to the willow tree there in the middle, to each other, and other parts of the garden." with her hand she motioned the whole garden.

"Sugoi!" the kids cheered.

"Ohayo mina!" a voice called out from thin air startling the kids.

Kin asked who it was that spoke and along with his friends, looking around for the source.

Hinata put a hand on his head and pointed to the top of the winter entrance. Sitting there was blue glowing bulb that turned out to be a fairy.

"Ohayo Yuki-kun!" Hinata greeted back to the fairy. "That is Yuki, he lives here and is also a guardian of the winter maze. There are also other magical creatures and of Yuki-kun's kind who have taken refu- Ah! I mean who live here." She hoped they didn't catch her mishap.

Yuki flew down and examined the children one by one. After his examination he grinned at the group before flying over to Hinata sitting on her shoulder.

"Which gate would you like to go through?" Yuki asked.

"The winter maze!" The children answered running inside, Hinata and Yuki followed after laughing.

Hinata snapped her fingers and gloves appeared on the the kids fingers and hers. She smiled when a snow ball fight started between the young ones, she watched as they ran around ducking behind trees or using someone as a shield, even Yuki joined in creating snow balls before launching them at his targets. '_It is really nice to see them like this...Reminds me of when they were staying with us.'_ she thought her smile becoming more soft as her eyes glazed over with nostalgia. A snowball brought her out back to reality along with the sound of laughter,shaking snow from her head she gave a mock growl at the perpetrators and gave an evil smile telling them they better run. And run they did.

The group went through all four mazes and the summer maze lead them to the giant willow tree. Yuki went back to the entrance of the winter maze saying his farewells to the kids. The group gazed up at the tree with awe, the roots some of the tree's roots were up rooted and the tree itself was bending in all sorts of direction that almost formed half of an 'S'.

Hinata glanced around as if looking for someone or something but her ears stood tall as she heard the sound of foot steps. Turning around she smiled at the new guest.

"Ryuuju-san, E'nomis-san, welcome!" She greeted the guest, hearing the collected gasps behind her.

Oishi stepped forward slowly, his eyes wide with surprise and shock. "Kaa-san, Tou-san?"

E'nomis walked foreword embracing her son along with her husband, letting their dragon features stand out. Her scales appeared on her face, her ears became webed, and her eyes became more slitted and her wings were out . She nuzzled her son while purring and crooning at him as a sign of comfort and affection. His mother was an elemental dragon, she was able to control all the elements of nature. She had light coffee brown skin, white hair with black highlights at the ends that went down her waist ,and the most brightest red eyes with a black slit pupil. Her heart shape face was soft and beautiful, her figure medium in height, and small in weight.

His father Ryuuju smiled down at his son and kissed the top of his head. His father was a very odd man or dragon...Not in attitude or his personality but in appearance, now he wasn't bad looking either it was quite the opposite. He is a sea-dragon, he was able to control the water and the very essence of it, since he was also able to control the essence of water he has control over other liquids as well. The man had sharp features, a tall lean figure, snow white skin, his eyes were ocean blue, and his hair was sea-green wavy and wild, and came to his neck while some of his bangs covered his right eye. Their appearance stood out the most so attention would always be on them.

"Oh, hatchling, Oishi! dear you grew so much!" his mother stated pulling back examine him more. Her voice held warmth and was so soft.

"You've become quite the young man." his father complemented him ruffling his son's hair, his voice was smooth and full of happiness.

_'Just like I remembered it to be.' _Oishi thought hugging his parents. _'How long has it been since I last saw them?...two years...two long years of separation and a promise.' _he remembered being dropped off at Cross's house, his parents covered in blood that belonged to hunters, quickly asking Cross for help and telling him what was going on, that was what? The fifth time that happened...the fifth time hunters came and attacked them trying to catch them. They told him they would need to go far away so the hunters could not catch them and hurt them. Oishi believed he was going with them but his parents quickly told him he would stay with Cross and promising to come back for him when hunters no longer came after them or when it was safe. He remembered receiving a kiss from both his parents one last time, he watched with a tears brimming at his eyes as he watched his parents retreating forms. He felt his father's anger and his mother's sadness that quickly turned into rage at the ones chasing after them. That was the last time he saw his parents.

Words couldn't express how happy he felt. Here they are now just as promised. He wanted to hold on to them and never let go but remembered he wasn't the only one here, completely forgetting about his friends.

Looking up at his parents he asked if they remembered his friends.

He chuckled going over to the ones mentioned scooping them in one big hug. "How can we not remember such playful tykes?"

E'nomis giggled. "You all are maturing into fine young ladies and gentlemen." she complimented walking over to them and kissing them on their foreheads. "So what are you all doing here?"

" I was just giving them a tour of the gardens, would you both like to join us?" Hinata asked.

"We will but we would like to catch up with Oishi,if that isn't a problem?" Ryuuju asked putting a hand on Oishi's head.

Hinata understood the meaning behind it all, nodding she ushered the children to a different part of the garden, to give the family some privacy.

Oishi gave his parents his full attention. "Tou-san? Kaa-san?" he was embraced by his mother once again, he hugged her back, closing his eyes as she caressed his cheek.

"Oh, hatchling we missed you terribly."

"Same here...I missed you both a lot." he paused then gazed at his parents nervously. "Is it really...well are yo-...I mean-"

His mother and father laughed. "Are we staying for good? Yes we are."

Oishi's eyes lit up. "Really? You really won't need to leave anymore?" he asked his voice full of hope and excitement.

"Hai." both answered

"Yatta!" Oishi leapt into his parents arms laughing happily. '_They don't have to leave anymore! We can finally be a family!'_

Ryuuju gazed at soon softly until he remembered the other reason he and his wife came.

"Oishi, my son there is some thing that we must discuss." he said with a serious yet somewhat solemn face.

"Discuss what, Tou-san?" he asked looking back and forth at his parents. What is there that he wanted to talk about? These type of questions and more were going through Oishi's mind.

"Oishi, there is another reason why we came here..." E'nomis stated, glad her son did not interrupt her, she continued sitting down on the roots of the willow tree. "We had important matters to discuss with Yuuma-kun and we had no idea you and the other hatchlings were here. We were going to go to cross academy to surprise you, had we known you were there and not here."

"Hn." the boy nodded, understanding what his mother was saying.

His father then took over and spoke. "Oishi, as I said before we must discuss some things and we have to tell you some things also. Now, I suggest you save your questions tell the end of this talk. Is that alright?"

Oishi nodded giving his full attention. "Hai tou-san."

That was all man needed, so he continued. Many feeling will go through the young dragon after the talk was over. He would be more open to the world around him, and will change him so much, be for good or bad. But the main question is what will this talk lead to and what will be the outcome?

Hey guys I'm backk! Yes I know you guys are probably angry at me for not up loading in such a long time, but that was because of school!,and I was being lazy, BuT now I have good news! And more good news! First good news is...ahem...IT IS SUMMER!WOAH! NO SCHOOL! THE Next good news isssssssss, I HAVE GRADUATED HIGHSCHOOL! WOAHHAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND MY GRADUATION GIFT IS A TRIP TO JAPAN WITH MY BESTFRIEND AND HER DAD! ITS GONNA BE AMAZING! AND MAKE SURE YOU GUYS SIGN THE PETITION FOR FANFIC! AND SPREAD IT AROUND!

So read and review you guys!


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Me: I do not own VK or its characters and I don't own Naruto and his characters, or any of the songs in this fic! I own the OC's and this Idea for the whole entire fic now on to the main attraction!**  
**

"hjhjh"= regular talking

"_hjhjh"= thinking or in their animal form_

"**hjhjh"=mind to mind talking or singing or flashback**

"_**hhihih"=their weapons talking**_

**Note: When Esterallia and Yuuta are in their wolf forms they are the same size as the two wolves from Princess Mononoke (LOVE THAT MOVIE****)**

**Note 2: When the kids and wolves are at cross academy with the VK gang they have their ears, tails, and wings out. When in public places like towns or what ever they are hidden.**

Currently the kids and wolves where saying goodbye to the pack, along with Oishi's parents, who agreed to come along to surprise Cross, and also to meet the ones who have been taking care of , as E'nomis put it, her hatchlings. As the grown ups talked with each other the teenagers made sure every child is present.

"9...10! Everyone is here!" Esterallia stated with a proud expression. "I'm just glad you guys didn't give me a hard time!" then her expression turned to that of suspicion. "Which is odd for you all of..." She immediately notice Yaro, Chris, and Haruna focused their gazes on the ground.

"Stop scaring them Esterallia-chan" Itachi said with a smirk. "All of them are here and accounted for..." he then gave a mocked sigh. "If your not scaring the kids then you scare away the guys." Itachi said dodging a punch from said girl.

"Hn. Its not only the guys..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Ino laughed. "Oh man isn't that the truth!" she grinned when Esterallia glared at her, which looked more like a pout than a glare. "You know its true, like ...um when we first met Yuuta-kun you forced him to play with you-"

"I didn't force Yuuta-kun to do anything!" Esterallia replied with a huff. "Right Yuu-kun!"

"Um- uh- I have to go to the bathroom!" Yuuta stated with panic and ran up stairs with an angry Esterallia behind him. The teenagers and kids laughed at the yelling which consisted of Yuuta yelling 'abusive mate' followed by 'I am not abusive!, tell them I am not abusive!' from Esterallia.

Yuuta ran back down and hid behind the kids for protection, Esterallia came marching down the stairs with a sad face, she then ran into Hinata's waiting arms hugging her friend.

"Aw Yuu-kun you hurt her feelings!" Naruto said joining the hug, rubbing his cheek against her's purring. Yuuta then started feeling guilty and went to his mate squeezing between Hinata and Naruto then started begging for forgiveness and apologizing.

The children just rolled their eyes.

"We should be going." E'nomis said walking to the Eye door with her husband, the children, and two wolves nodded saying farewells to the pack once again before leaving.

Naruto sighed sadly. "Well they're gone...and its not as fun anymore." he said pouting.

"Not really..." Gaara spoke gain questioning gazes, he counted down on his fingers and pointed to the door where their friends just left from.

Right when he pointed to the door, there was panic talking then yelling before the door slammed open, and an angry Esterallia came in sniffing the air then walking over to Gaara, staring at his shirt. She gave Gaara a look and he sighed before pulling a rabbit Haruna from out of his shirt. Haruna looked at him with beady eyes when she was given to Esterallia she immediately started struggling trying to get back to Gaara. Once the two were gone the packed laughed at Gaara, who only shrugged.

"Let's get ready to open." Yuuma said shaking his head. They all went to work, going back to their regular routine.

**IN THE REALWORLD!**

The children and grown ups were taking their time getting back to the academy stopping at shops buying some food or just looking but mostly saying hello to venders they recognized before running to another vender or just running ahead. Esterallia smiled at them loving how their eyes lit up. She sighed, feeling content, as she gazed up at the blue sky, it was a nice day today, though it was a bit chilly but that was to be expected since it was fall. Other than that... _'It is a very beautiful day..'_ she thought, her smile widening.

"Oi!" Yuuta's voice called ahead of her, she doesn't remember stopping. Looking ahead she saw the kids,him, and Ryuuju and E'nomis waiting for her. "Hurry up or we'll leave you!" he said with a smile.

She smiled back running to catch up with the group she intertwined hers and Yuuta's hands together, then they continued to cross academy unaware of the wide blue eyes watching the group from the roofs.

"I found them...they are okay." the figure whispered to himself in relief. He then pulled out a cell phone, dialing numbers then pressing it to the side of his face. He waited a few moments for the other to answer.

"Thanatos-sama I found them and right now they are heading back to the academy." he informed Thanatos still watching the group as he talked to the man.

"_Alright stay hidden and follow them there...Also do you know where they just came from...Hikaru-kun? Any changes at all?"_ asked Thanatos.

Hikaru shook his head 'no' then remembered Thanatos could not see him and voiced his answer. "No, I don't know where they just came from sir but two people are with them probably parents to one of the children..." he sighed and started jumping from roof to roof unnoticed by civilians and his targets, landing on the town clock tower.

"_Alright...Stay focus Hikaru-kun... I don't need to be there to know how much you want see them, your friends and your siblings...Right now it is not the best time and if you did show yourself now... they would not even know who you are."_ Thanatos explained with no emotion, though to others it would sound as if he didn't care, but Hikaru heard the concern in his voice.

Clenching the cell phone in his hand, he glared at nothing and bit out " I know that." He knew that...he knew that they wouldn't recognize him even if he explained, he knew it would be impossible for them to believe. And that hurt._ 'The truth hurts.' _he thought sadly gazing at the sky. Thanatos's voice brought him back to reality. "Sir?"

He heard Thanatos sigh._"Hikaru... continue to shadow them but be careful of the two with them."_

Hikaru smirked jumping to another building. "I didn't know you cared."

He heard the other chuckle. _"I didn't know you jumped into a building."_

"What- oh crap!" Hikaru barely stopped himself from hitting a building that came out of nowhere, using his energy to stick to the wall instead of hitting it, staying stuck to the wall trying to calm his beating heart, he glared when he heard Thanatos's laughter. "Cheap trick." he growled into the phone.

"_Serves you right."_ Thanatos said amusement laced in his voice.

Hikaru was back on the roof tops looking for his targets."Yeah, yeah... Great because of your little trick I lost- wait, found them." He spotted them on the dirt path, that was just outside the town, that lead to the academy. "Should I continue following? They are on a dirt path which leads to the academy, it will be hard to follow since there isn't that much cover." Hikaru stated watching his targets get farther away from his spot on the roof. His eyes widen when he saw Anise turn around staring straight at him with curios eyes brown eyes. Ignoring Thanatos calling to him from his phone. They continued to stare at each other until she smiled at him, he sadly smiled back at her. He saw, though far from each other, how her eyes lit up before she gave a small wave and caught up with the others. Hikaru would have continued staring after the group if Thanatos wasn't calling him.

"_Hikaru!"_ he shouted into the boy's ear making him wince.

"I'm here Thanatos-sama..." he sighed looking back at the group, who were now dots from where he stood. "I'm here."

"_I'm not sure you are, what was that all about Hikaru-kun?"_ he asked calmly but Hikaru knew Thanatos was a bit angry and annoyed at him for making the man worried.

He scratched the back of his head with a small laugh. "One of them saw me..." he smiled sadly waiting for his master's reply.

"_Which one?" _Thanatos asked.

Hikaru sighed yet again. "My sister...my little sister, Anise, saw me." He replied gripping his chest eyes clenched close, feeling to many emotion swirling within him that pain started build. He continued to tell Thanatos what happen, how anise smiled and waved at him instead of alerting the others about him following them. "That's all that happened."

"_Comeback." He commanded._

"But I can still follow them!" He yelled into the phone.

"_Apparently not...because of that encounter you lost sight of your objective and if I had let you continued to follow them...you would have revealed yourself to them. Seeing them has clouded your mind and many emotions are building up, I knew this would happen, Hikaru, come back before you do something stupid."_ Thanatos explained leaving no room for argument.

Hikaru bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Thanatos was right, he knew he would show himself to his siblings, ruining the plans Thanatos made. Sighing he began."At least let me arrive at the entrance to the school...onegai."

He heard the man sigh then spoke. _"You are only hurting yourself more this way Hikaru know that." _and he hung up.

Pocketing his phone he jumped off the roof landing on the ground then started walking down the dirt path. "I know... I know." Hikaru said to no one and began walking to the academy. Thoughts were going through his head, wondering how his sisters ever escaped from their twisted aunt and uncle, what they've been through, and most importantly who was taking care of his sisters but not only his sisters but Haruna and Moriko, along with Yuuta and Esterallia. Stopping just at the stairs of the gate, Hikaru decide to go in using the trees as cover, jumping from branch to branch trying to locate his sisters. Hearing voices he stopped trying to pinpoint the voices, he started going to his left stopping again, once he saw the view of the parking lot he hid higher in the trees using his powers to change the color of his clothes to match that of the trees. He spotted the kids along with the wolves, seeing the vampires come and greet them holding various bags and suit cases, he guessed the vampires and girls were only visiting and were getting ready to go. The chairman was present also, with him was a man, a hunter, who looked more like a cowboy but he wasn't important right now.

"_Who are they... who are the ones caring for my sisters?"_ he said to himself watching as the cowboy almost got tackled to the ground by the kids. Hikaru couldn't stop the smile blooming on his lips. He then focused on the girls already knowing the boys lived in the academy, Haruna lived with Takuma and Seiren and Shiki and Rima**(1)**, and Moriko lived with Kain and Ruka. So that left Ichiru and Maria, Yuuki and Aido, and Kaname and Zero.

_'Which ones?'_ he thought to himself, his question was soon answered.

"Zero-nii!" he heard Anna call to the silver jumping into his arms laughing. _'Nii...so they must be living with those two and..." H_is face became a grimace at his next thoughts. _' They see him as their big brother.'_ he clenched his hand into a fist as he glared at Zero but he couldn't hold ill or negative feelings toward him and the other vampires. How could he? They're the ones who kept them safe while he was off looking for the murderers of his mother and father. He gazed at the group with warm eyes. "Thank you." he said disappearing into thin air returning back to the castle to report to Thanatos.

"Huh..." The triplets gazed at the place where Hikaru was, with confusion before shrugging it off but still thought to talk about it later.

"Besides Yagari-kun being a surprise for you guys, 3 more wait some where on the campus." he said happily.

"Why can't you just tell us where?" Kin asked with suspicion.

Cross smile turned into a full blown grin. "Because that would be boring." he then held up one finger. "Plus it can be a competition girls against boys! Which ever team finds the three surprises first gets the prize!"

"Uh huh...what's this really about Cross-san?" Yaro asked with narrowed eyes.

Cross face changed to that of innocence."Whatever do you mean?"

The boys sighed and were going to ask the girls if they wanted to do this 'competition' only to find their friends gone.

Shiki finished putting the last of his luggage in the car. "They started without you guys."

"And took my hat." Yagari said, his face showing boredom and annoyance while he scratched the top of his head glaring at his students who were snickering.

"They took Chris-kun with them too." Rima said pulling out pocky.

"And took my hat."

Aido let out a chuckle. "More like kidnapped."

"And took my hat."

"Something along the line of 'if you want foxy back withdraw from the competition!'" Maria stated as if she was part of the mafia. "That's what Moriko-chan said."

"And took my hat."

"Fine!" Oishi sighed out walking up the stairs leading to the grounds of the academy. "We'll do this competition." Kin and Kai started pulling Yuuta along with them.

"And-"

"And get back your hat!" Yaro yelled catching up the with his friends.

"Don't forget Chris-kun!" Ichiru called back to them.

Once out of hearing distance Yuuki spoke. "Sooo?" she drawled out smiling a mischievous smile.

Cross blinked taken back. "So what?"

Yuuki huffed before blowing up. "What is the surprise?"

Cross made and 'o' face then replied. "You'll just have to wait and see! Or you can go look to!" He said then ducked as rock that sailed past his head. "I have paper work to do." he turned to E'nomis and Ryuuju. "Why don't we catch up."

"Of course that would be lovely!" E'nomis chimed happily linking Cross's arm with hers.

Ryuuju shook his head and followed his wife and friend. "What's there to catch up on? You are still crazy and whack-job."

He almost tripped when Cross pulled him ruffly to link arms with him, Ryuuju glared at the chairman, who only grinned.

"I still love and missed you too Ju-ju!" he laughed as the dragon growled at his nickname.

E'nomis laughed behind her hand as the two began going at each other...well more like Cross making embarrassing comments while the sea dragon was making threats if the man didn't stop talking nonsense and being an idiot. The three continued to reminisce leaving the others to do whatever they pleased.

"They're an...odd group." Aido said not really knowing what else to say or how to describe the three, his friends agreeing completely.

Yagari scoffed. "That's putting it lightly," he crossed his arms leaning against the stone wall behind him. "But that's Cross, leave it to him to meet and befriend the odd ones."

Ichiru mumbled, "Then you must be odd too."

"What was that brat?" Yagari snapped at him, smirking when Ichiru tensed with a quick answer of 'nothing'. "Hn. That's what I thought."

**With the Kids, The girls and Chris**

They were running along the the corridors of the school checking every classroom for there surprise. Right now, Esterallia, Haruna, and Anise came from the last class room on the first floor, not finding anything or better yet they didn't even know what to look for, since the chairman didn't even give them a hint. The three checked the desks, under the chairs, closets and even the windows! But still came up with nothing. After closing the door, a defeated sigh left each of the girls mouths as they slid down the wall.

Hearing steps coming down the stairs next to them the girls regraded the four, who looked drained, with hopeful eyes. Staring at one another for a few seconds longer, all of them sighed in hopelessness. Moriko let out a frustrated yell asking how will they know what to find or who. Everyone then went into deep thought, wondering what to do next.

Anna perked up. "That's it!" She shouted startling her friends from her thoughts.

"What's it Anna?" Anise asked staring at her sister with confusion.

"You've figured something out?" Alice asked tilting her head.

Anna grinned nodding her head. " Yep! Its-"

"What is it? Tell us?!" Chris asked or more like demanded, then began asking question after question getting in Anna's face, he would have continued if Esterallia didn't cover his mouth.

"Like I was saying," she smiled standing up from the step she was sitting on. " Ojii-chan said beside Uncle Yagari being a surprise there are three others, meaning the remaining three could be presents of some kind or people!"

Esterallia stood up and hugged the girl. "You genius! It makes perfect sense!" She stood up and addressed the six with determination and confidence. "Now we know what we are searching for and so we'll start from here and start checking the dorms, including the night dorms! Now lets get to it!" She gained cheers and the group started back up the search.

**With the boys**

The boys still didn't figure out what to look for or didn't need to discuss it since the males chose to go with looking for an object and secret codes that they _believed_ the chairman laid out for them. The area the group were currently searching was the day class dorms, having the same problems as the other groups not really knowing what to search for. The idea of searching for secret codes began to fail, and Kai was the first to point it out.

"Guys," he groaned out while sitting on one the twin beds. "This searching for clues isn't working out."

Yuuta grunted out, "Of course its working! Do you think the others figured out to search for hidden meanings and codes. Ha I think not." He pulled out a large box and began searching through growling when he found nothing. He sighed turning to look at the other four, who gave him 'we told you so' stare. "Okay, okay, I get it what now?"

Oishi shrugged his shoulders from his spot sitting on the window sill looking outside at the afternoon sun. Yaro closed his eyes in thought, Kai suggested spying on Esterallia and the others to get answers, and Kin just laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling daydreaming.Everyone remained silent until Kin spoke.

"What if we need to look for people instead of things. I mean Cross-san practically gave us the answer. " He sat up and continued. "We couldn't find any type of hidden message or object that seemed out of place. And he did say Uncle Yagari was not the only surprise so-"

"We just need to find people!" Kai shouted cheerfully sitting up smiling but his smile was soon replaced with confusion. "But who do we need to find?"

"Well" Yuuta stood up heading for the door. "That is something we will find out once we find them."

"Then we just have to check for new scents." Oishi said getting up from the window sill and following the others out the door.

"Then we got this in the bag." Yaro said with confidence smirking as he began sniffing the air. "I found one." He started following the scent's trail with his friends following close.

It lead them outside to the court yard, he open his eyes and began searching the area. "The scent stops here in the court yard."

Kai sniffed the air frowning a bit at the scent. '_Sakura blossoms mixed with fresh rain' _He turned to Kai, feeling puzzled. "It's spread all over the court yard but..." He trailed off to his thoughts.'Only two people have this scent, could it be...'

"My, my, look at all of you! All big and muy muy strong" Said a voice from the roof.

The five turned to the roof only to gap at the two people standing there. Yuuta palmed his face, his shoulders shaking with laughter that he tried to keep in. Yaro was still gaping along with Oishi, Kin looked torn between dread and happiness while his twin just kept blinking red eyes before shouting and pointing.

"What are you two doing here!"

**With the girls and Chris**

They were currently having their own reunion in the night dorms, truly taken by surprise at seeing old time friends. Their favorite people and the first to take them in when they needed it the most. None other than the three myth hunters and a certain woman were standing before them smiling at them. The group practically threw themselves at the four hugging and babbling happily.

Ki laughed hugging the girls and Chris close commenting on how much they grew and changed. They told him and the others the same, noticing how much has changed mostly their appearance.

Ji now looked much older, he still had that dark green hair, no grays present, hair still in the same small pony tail, his pine wood colored eyes shined with wisdom and warmth. He still he the same muscular build but now a beard covering his face. His wife Lore, still beautiful just as she is kind, cut her long raven locks, saying they just got in the way, now it was short and choppy but only for a few weeks until she knew she had to cut it again. Their gazes then landed on Ki, the man had matured not just in mind but in appearance his face no longer could be compared to that of a teenager or a girl for that matter, his honey hazel eyes became a bit slitted but still held the same mischief and love. His hair still light green had grown out past his shoulders hanging just below the shoulder blades, pulled back into a high ponytail, a few strands sticking out. Lastly Rai, it seem the man was the only one who didn't seem to have made that much of a change, his hair still short and the ends curled under and over in different directions. Except his snow white hair was no longer white but a fiery red making his icy blue eyes stand out.

Truly the group was surprised to see them again after what happen they truly thought they would never see them again, and even if they did, the group wasn't expecting this. '_A lot can happen in eight years.'_ was the thought going through the youngsters minds as they gazed at the four in front of them. The seven had no idea how right they are.

Lore's sweet tone brought them back to reality. "There's some people I want you guys to meet." She said with smile turning to the adjoining hallway. "Michi-kun, Michiko-chan come on out so you can meet your aunts and uncle." At her call a little boy no younger than 3 appeared peeking around the corner, gazing at the new comers with curiosity before he disappeared only to get his sister, who held his hand as they walked over to the group.

This surprised the the seven into yelling out, "Twins!" the the twins hid shyly behind their mother, holding onto her legs as the seven stared at them.

"Hai!" She chimed happily patting her children on the head. Michi, the boy had Lore's pale skin and red eyes along with his little sister. Though both inherited their fathers dark green hair but you could see black streaks coming in. Said twins then stared back at them noticing their animal like features. Chris, who was closest knelt in front of the two letting them get a better look at his fox ears and tail. Smiling he let his other four tails appear, startling the two, he then used his tails to tickle their ears and necks, grinning when they squealed in delight before hugging his tails giggling.

"Kawii!" the girls chimed while Lore and the men chuckled at the sight.

"And another is on the way." she stated softy rubbing her belly then smiling as Ji put his hand on top hers while kissing her cheek.

"Along with the mood swings." Ki mumbled receiving a punch from the woman.

"Anyway, it's good to see you all are doing well." Rai said his voice still calm and soft as they remembered it to be.

Esterallia smiled. "Same goes to you all as well." She paused then continued. "Just imagine the look that will be on Yuuta-kun's face when he finds out that you are here." She told them sitting on the couch the other four doing the same sitting across from her.

"Where is Yuuta-kun anyway? I thought he would be with you." Rai stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh we split up into teams, and persuaded Chris to join!"

" I was kidnapped and forced!" the kitsune interrupted.

Ki chuckled leaning forward smiling. "Not that! He means are you two," he held two fingers up then pushed them together. "together...Like together, together." He said wiggling his eyebrow.

Esterallia blushed a bright red and began sputtering making the others laugh and started to tease her while giving helpful tips and advice. Esterallia couldn't be any happier when the boys along with Yaro's parents and Kin's and Kai's parents enter the room. Providing the perfect distraction for her.

Ji stood up going over to Yuuta giving him a hug that took the air right out of him, once he was released, Ki gave him hard pats on the back that almost knocked him over. He then was introduced to the toddlers and being told another was on the way. Yuuta congratulated them along with the boys and their parents. Also the parents began introducing themselves to the myth hunters and Lore while the two wolves and kids played with the toddlers.

He shook hands with the four. "I am Xia Vielex," a man spoke he had cream colored skin, black hair that went to his shoulders and blue eyes. His voice was calm as he spoke and smooth. His figure lean and tall, his face sharp. Black and white wings folded neatly against his back. He looked rather intimidating at first glance wearing nothing but black and remaining quiet most of the time but the others knew he was a cool guy.

His was then came up grinning like a cat. "Salute, my name is Sophia Veilex!" The woman then went over to the four kissing them on the cheek explaining it was a way of greeting in her clan. Her voice held happiness and playfulness along with her strong Latin accent. Sophia had red eyes, dark tan skin and and orange hair with black streaks,that was a bob style framing her round face. Standing atop her head are black panther ears, a small hole in her pants for her black sleek tail, and black bat wings appeared from her back, signifying that she was a shadow demon.

Yaro's parents then began introducing themselves. The woman spoke softly. "My name Kiseki Shinju, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She like any other Kuran had the brown hair, that was braided in to a french braid, her figure was tall yet some what petite, peach skin, but her eyes weren't the usual reddish brown but bright yellow. Kiseki was a distant cousin to Kaname and Shiki.

" Well my name is Gen Shinju." The man grinned as he shook hands with the four and congratulating Lore and Ji. The man had a strong muscled frame, dark brown skin and silver spiky silver hair, and charcoal eyes.

" It's finally nice to meet you all!" Lore said smiling. "I'm Lore Suineja, my husband Ji, his little brother Ki, and his lover Rai Tzu."

"Like wise!" Sophia replied grinning. "Now how do you all know Kaien?"

" Oh when he was still a hunter we did a mission together but we came to know him better through Zero Kiyru." Ji answered.

The eight began talking while the young ones played, eventually the rest of the adults came in greeting and introducing. The rest of the day continued with everyone acquainted with the boys' parent but unknown to them sitting atop one of the window sills, sat a black cat it had ocean blue eyes, it seemed to be smiling as it continued to watch the group. Sitting up it stretched, turning to jump out the window but before it did, the cat gazed at the group one time, a noise similar to a chuckle left its mouth as it jumped from the sill to a tree branch before disappearing into the forest.

**YAY CHAPTER THIRTEEN COMPLETE! AND JAPAN IS AWESOME I WENT WITH MY BESTFRIEND AND HER DAD! IT WAS SO EPIC! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! DONT KILL ME! But here it is a chapter finally! I introduced the boys parents except for Chris, I'm thinking about explaining that in the next chapter or later chapters but also finishing the flashback as well but for waiting so I believe you guys deserve a sneak peak at the next chapter. Now before the sneak peak a questioned:**

**Q: Who do you think is the black cat? Do you believe it will be an important character or do you believe I am just trying to throw you off? **

**If you answer correctly you get a prize, you get too chose what you want in the story and off course you will get credit!**

**Sneak peaks:**

"**Try to stop by more, it gets awfully lonely and Yagari-kun is so mean and boring!" The chairman informed hugging the girls close as he addressed their guardians.**

"**Hai." they said nodding watching as the girls ran over to the boys and their parents ,hugging their friends before turning back to a serious Cross.**

"**And remember what I told you all, you must tell them before the nine months are up."**

"**When I was younger my parents wanted nothing to do me with me, I practically had to raise myself... they even tried to kill me."**

**She stared at her friend with wide eyes. "What? Why?"**

**He gave a strained smile. "They wanted the source of their pain to end."**

"All I want is to keep them safe! To hold them and never be separated from them again!" he yelled at him. " How can you tell me to be calm and just sit back and watch! After they find out they'll hate me!"

"That is something you will have to except."

**So I hope you enjoyed this story! And like I always say read and review my beautiful love doves!**


End file.
